Tempsta di Neve
by takeONEstep4ward
Summary: Cerelia never understood her mother's deep words about snow and storms and how well they meshed. That was until she met Gokudera. Now, with her best friend steadily becoming the 10th, Cerelia learns there's more to her mom's words and Gokudera. GxOC
1. Preface

_Hello, everyone. I'm 4-chan and this is my first story on and as you can tell it is a KHR story because well, that anime fricken rocks. As well, the love interest shall be Gokudera Hayato because I absolutely love that hot-headed bomber. This story will feature him and my own OC, so a GokuderaxOC story. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, it will be following the manga mostly with a complete of changes—I have nothing against the anime, but I like the manga better. So I hope you will be nice, give this a shot (even though it's just the preface), and you will review._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. I own my own OCs, especially Cerelia._

_**Warning:**__ This story has a lot of cursing (Cerelia has a terrible mouth), mild sexual content, violence, and so on so forth. And anything in Italian or Japaese shall be traslated below after the chapter._

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE [1]**

**Preface:**

An exasperated huff escaped from the little girl as the four-year-old glowered at the sight outside her bedroom's window. Heavy snow consistently fell from the gray sky and had been for the past few hours covering the grounds of her home in Italy like a thick, white blanket; as far as her amethyst eyes could see was pure white.

"Ugh! Stupid snowstorm!" the child shouted, throwing her stuffed penguin toy at the window in frustration. The toy just bounced off the glass and tumbled to her carpeted floor. Pouting, the brunette crossed her arms continuing to glare daggers at the snowfall outside.

Her day had been completely ruined. As if having her older sister persistently and purposely trying to ruin her life with her petty bullying (teasing, beating up, and so on) wasn't bad enough. At least if Cerelia went outside, she could escape Caterina, but it was snowing.

"I hate you, snow! I hate you!" Cerelia yelled, throwing more of her stuffed animals from off her four-poster bed at her window. She knew she couldn't hurt the snowstorm physically, especially with toys behind a closed window, but it helped her vent a little.

"Cara figlia**[2]**," came a gentle and honey-like voice from behind the girl. "What is the matter? Why are you yelling and throwing things?"

Peering over her shoulder, Cerelia made a face, blushing ashamed that her parent had caught in such an act. "I'm sorry, Mamma. I was just..." Her light optics looked back to the snow and she glared again. "...I just hate snow! Snowstorms most!" she cried.

From behind her, the lovely Italian woman, Sylvia tried to muffled her chuckle and her amused smile. "Coniglietto**[3]**, come here." the mother cooed, motioning her youngest child to join her on the bed once she sat on it. Obediently, Cerelia waddled over. Sylvia scooped up her daughter and placed her on her lap. She brushed Cerelia's auburn-hued bangs—a hue that was a shade browner than Sylvia's hair—before asking softly, "Now, tell me why you hate snowstorms so much."

"'Cuz I hate the cold and anything like it. Snow is cold, wet, and stuff. There's nothin' good about it. I just hate it. And snowstorms are the worst." Cerelia explained with a pout and the crossing of her arms.

That time, Sylvia didn't hold back her laughter—oh, how the logic of Cerelia humored her. "Those are such silly reasons, cara figilia. Out of the storms, snowstorms are probably the best. Do you know what storms and snow represent?"

"No, Mamma." Cerelia shook her head, her expression innocently curious.

"Well," Sylvia adjusted her daughter more comfortably on her lap. "For starters, snow is some cases mean purity, like a child's innocence." The mother playfully tapped the child's nose making the tiny female giggle. Sylvia smiled and proceeded with her speech, "Some even say snow is even more cleansing than rain. And melting snow is like melting a cold heart. Now, for storms, they're usually described as wild, chaotic, and disastrous. However, storms could also me the blowing away of the weak and frail, to allow something new to come in and expand. Much like snow actually. So now, put those two together and what do you get?"

"Hmmmm," hummed Cerelia, tapping her chin in thought. "I think...something good, right?"

"Yes, cara figilia, something very good. It just may be hard to see at first, but if you take the time, you'll eventually see. Do you understand, Cerelia?" questioned Sylvia.

At the time, Cerelia Renzo really didn't understand, nonetheless, she just nodded.

It would many years later when she truly comprehended her mother's words...

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! If you did, please review and tell me what ya think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming is no as it is inappropiate.

**1. Tempsta di Neve**--_Snowstorm_

**2. Cara figilia**--_dear daughter_

**3. Coniglietto**--_Bunny_


	2. Targe: One

_4-chan here! And here is chapter one of Tempsta di Neve! I want to thank those who reviewed the last segment and favored and watched this story—very much appreciated! Anyway, here is the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming is not—it is inappropriate._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. I just own some of the plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia._

_**Warning:**__ This is a GokuderaxOC story—don't like, don't read. This will follow the manga mostly. This story contains swearing, mild sexual content, drugs, alcohol, violence, and blah, blah, blah. As well, anything in Italian and Japanese will be translated after the chapter._

* * *

**TEMPSTA Di NEVE**

**Target: One**

So many things had changed for the now fifteen-year-old Cerelia Renzo since her mother had given her that speech. Over the past eleven years, Cerelia had lost the one person she considered as her entire family, Cerelia had her betrayed famiglia to join another famiglia called Vongola, she started the vigorous training to become an assassin under a woman named Rachelle Udell, Cerelia moved to Japan with Rachelle to continue her training and to keep a close eye on the potential Vongola Decimo, and finally, while keeping her true identity a secret, Cerelia had become the best friend of the same potential Vongola Decimo.

_So many things..._

And yet, she couldn't nor wouldn't complain about all those changes, especially being the may-be mafia boss' best friend. Out of all the changes in her life, that was the thing she loved the most. It may have been her job to protect the other fifteen-year-old, but honestly, she enjoyed protecting that sweet, shy, caring, and wonderful boy named Sawada Tsunyoshi.

Sure, he was the complete opposite of her, but that didn't matter to her and it never would. To so many others, he was "No-Good Tsuna", but to her, he wasn't; he was just Tsuna or Tsu-kun**[1]** or Tsuna-fish. Never, ever "No-Good".

However, the day that her best friend suddenly showed up to school one morning in just his boxers, shouting at the idol of Namimori Middle School, Sasagawa Kyoko to be his girlfriend, Cerelia couldn't help but to feel embarrassed to be his best friend for once. She was sure, he felt much more embarrassed, especially when Kyoko ran away screaming and Tsuna seemed to awaken from his stupor for his overly-confident—and somewhat scary—expression to one of pure horror.

For the rest of the day, Cerelia hadn't seen him, so when school club activities got out, she went straight to her companion's house—a place that was basically her house, too—to find out what the hell had happened to him that morning.

Kicking off her biker-like black boots once she entered the foyer of the Sawada home (the door was usually unlocked), the longed-haired brunette dumped her backpack and headed to the kitchen to greet Tsuna's mother, who was in the kitchen—Sawada Nana was rarely not seen in the kitchen.

"Konbawa**[2]**, Nana-san**[3]**." Cerelia greeted the older brown-haired woman.

Immediately, Nana beamed at the sight of the tall girl. "Konbawa, Eli-chan**[4]**~! Are you here to see Tsu-kun?" the Japanese mother inquired happily, clad in an apron.

"Hai**[5]**," Cerelia nodded. "Is he upstairs in his room?" she asked, tucking a few reddish-brown strands that had escaped her low ponytail to behind her multi-pierced ears.

Nana nodded and frowned a bit. "He seems a bit upset, though, so much so, he skipped school. I think his home tutor is trying to cheer him up, but I think you may do a better job at that, Eli-chan." she pointed out with a small sigh.

_I could only imagine since the doofus came to Nami-Chuu__**[6]**__ is just his underwear to confess his undying love to Kyoko-chan., _Cerelia thought dryly. Nevertheless, a tiny smile tugged at her bubblegum lips. "I'll see what I can do, Nana-san."

Grinning, Nana thanked Cerelia gratefully. Cerelia smiled a bit and just nodded before heading towards the stairs to make her way to her best friend's bedroom.

Cerelia didn't bothering knocking and stepped into the boy's messy bedroom while asking, "Dude, Tsuna-Fish_, what_ the fuck was that this morning?"

Well, that _was_ what she was going to ask, but the sight of her spiky-haired and doe-eyed buddy being flipped over a dark-haired and suited toddler completely chased that query away from her mind and mouth.

The said young man landed on his back with a painful 'THUD' right before Cerelia's striped socked feet. Pathetic mutters of "Ow, ow, ow" emitted from Tsuna before he cracked one honey-hued eye open only to spot Cerelia above him with a skeptical expression on her even toned face. Instantly, he blushed madly of embarrassment that she had seen such a thing—then again, Cerelia had witnessed Tsuna get caught up in far more embarrassing scenarios.

"El-Eli-chan!" he cried, quickly sitting up. He furiously rubbed his neck. "Uh, kon-konbawa!"

"Uh, yeah, right back ch'ya, Tsuna-kun." Cerelia hesitantly replied with an arched brow. Then, she looked behind his messy-haired head to the fedora-wearing baby. "Who the hell is that and how the hell did he managed to kick your ass so easily?" the young woman inquired, pointing her finger at the baby. _And why does he look so familiar?,_ she added to herself in an afterthought.

Instead of Tsuna speaking, the baby spoke for himself, approaching the girl with an air of great confidence. "Ciaossu." he greeted. "I am Reborn."

_Reborn? Reborn? Why does that name sound so familiar? Do I know him from somewhere? I don't know I've ever seen him in Japan before. Not to mention, he doesn't look Japanese, not even close., _Cerelia wondered with furrowed. Nonetheless, she just shrugged, knelt down, and extended her index finger to him for him to shake. "Nice to meetchya, Reborn. I'm Renzo, Cerelia. _This--_" She jammed the thumb of her free hand to Tsuna, who was watching the entire thing incredulously. "--Guy's best friend."

Reborn looked over Cerelia for a moment with an expression that she couldn't describe yet, he smiled and nodded. "I see."

Just nodding back, ignoring the look, Cerelia situated herself on the carpeted floor and turned to the young man in the room, who hadn't spoken in the past few minutes. "Anyway, as I gonna ask you before I'm dumbfounded by the fact you got owned by a baby," Tsuna blushed and scowled at that. "Was _what_ the fuck was that this morning with the whole telling Kyoko-chan you like her in your undies?"

If it was even possible, the shorter teen's face turned even redder and started stuttering not knowing how to explain what had happened at school that day since it was so embarrassing. That, and the fact, _he_ didn't know exactly what had taken place himself.

Cerelia deadpanned with a sweat drop. "Tsuna-fish, I can't understand you when you babble like that. I'm lucky I can understand you half the time." she stated, leaning back casually on her hands.

Making a face, Tsuna pointed to Reborn. "Ask him! He's the one who made me do it!"

"A baby forced you to dress in only your boxers and scare the shit out of the "girl of your dreams"?"

"Hai!"

"Really?"

"_Hai!_"

Cerelia blinked slowly. "Oh, this I gotta hear." she said, motioning for the _toddler_ to explain how the _young adult_ to do such a thing. "So what happened?"

"I shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet." the beady-eyed baby stated, holding up bullet between his pudgy fingers. Cerelia and Tsuna exchanged confused glances—Tsuna's puzzlement was more than evident than Cerelia's. Reborn went on, noticing the teens' confusion, "Anyone shot in the head with this bullet faces his own death from when Leon when he is transformed as a gun," Reborn gestured to the lime green lizard on top of his head. "--and is flooded with desperate regrets about what he's failed to accomplish. The Dying Will Bullet causes you to come back to life with the power to achieve your dying wish."

"How...weird." Cerelia muttered, not knowing the right words to say. Honestly, what could one say? How was one supposed to respond to that? How was Cerelia supposed to react to a toddler telling her that he shot her best friend in the head with a lizard in the form of a gun making Tsuna revive empowered by whatever he was regretting at that very moment? Sounds ridiculous? Yes yet, something with Cerelia told her that Reborn wasn't lying—not that she knew why.

It seemed Tsuna believed Reborn as well—then again, he had been the one who had been shot—as he asked reluctantly, "If-IF I hadn't had any regrets, what would have happened?"

"Huh?" Reborn blinked. "Oh, well, I _am_ an assassin."

Cerelia's eyebrows shot up. _He's an assassin?, _she pondered. Why did that nag at something within her?

Tsuna's reaction was different—much more natural, "So in other words, I'D BE **DEAD**!?!?" His eyes were bugging out of his head and his hands were clenching his hair. "And I've never heard of "Dying Will Bullet"!

"That's because the Dying Will Bullet is a secret passed down through the Vongola family."

Cerelia's body stiffened, but discreetly while Tsuna's brows furrowed. "Vongola family?" the male asked curiously.

"Yes, I was hired by the boss of the Vongola family, Vongola the Ninth and came here to Japan in order to train you to become a mafia boss." Tsuna looked at Reborn in utter disbelief. Cerelia was gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously, puzzle pieces starting to piece steadily together in her head—she was relieved she had been trained to hide her emotions so thoroughly.

Reborn explained, "Vongola the Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the Tenth generation, but the most qualified of the Tenth generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud." He held up a picture to which Tsuna stiffened at and Cerelia scoffed at. Reborn helped another picture of another man died. "The young number two, Mastumo, was drowned." Tsuna exclaimed with bugged out eyes and Cerelia rolled her eyes. The baby showed the teens another picture. "The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone." Reborn said.

Cerelia shook her head and Tsuna cried out, covering his eyes, "You don't have to keep showing them!"

"So the only candidate left to be the Tenth is you." Reborn told the brown-haired male.

"Wha?!" Tsuna's eyes grew even wider with a gasp. "Why is it like that?!"

Reborn held up a lineage chart—Cerelia wondered how all of that was hidden with his clothes. "The Vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed to Japan." He traced his finger down the chart towards Tsuna's full name in big letters. "That is your great great great grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate."

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna cried, his mind not fathoming any of that; it was just too ludicrous. "I've n-never heard about th-this." he muttered pathetically.

Reborn began stripping himself of his fancy attire to change into a pair of jammies. "Don't worry. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." he reassured.

"Don't be ridiculous!!!" Tsuna shouted, his tone angry, confused, and flabbergasted all at the same time. "There's no way I'll ever do it!"

"I'm going to sleep." Reborn brushed the boy's whining as his tugged on a polka-dotted hat on his messy black hair. He shot Tsuna a serious expression. "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." The toddler hopped onto Tsuna's bed, which was now suddenly surrounding by booby-traps of explosives.

Tsuna gasped, springing off his bed to land beside Cerelia, who eyebrows had shot up to nearly her hairline. "Don't set traps in the house!! And don't sleep in my bed!" Tsuna yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Reborn was officially asleep.

He scowled then, sighed deeply in frustration. Seeing as there was nothing he could do, Tsuna turned his big optics onto his friend. "Gomen**[7]** about this, Eli-chan."

She shrugged, her expression vacant—Tsuna was wondering what was going on in her head, especially since he hardly ever knew when she looked like that. "Don't worry about, Tsu-kun." Cerelia rose and gave him a tiny smile. "Anyway, I best being going before Oba-san**[8]** throws a bitch fit for me being home so later." she announced.

"Oh. Well, you can sleep over if you want. I'm sure 'Kaa-san**[9]** wouldn't mind, she never does." Tsuna offered kindly, looking up at her.

"Nah, it's chill. Maybe some other time. I still got a lot of homework to do anyway." she admitted. Leaning down, the fifteen-year-old girl gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Tsuna-fish. Sleep well."

"You too, Eli-chan." Tsuna smiled sheepishly, blushing—he was always embarrassed when anyone, even his best friend of nearly seven years, gave him physical contact.

Nodding, Cerelia strolled out of the cluttered bedroom. She was just at the door when Tsuna's voice called out to her. Idly, she peered over her shoulder at him with an arched brow. He bit his lip. "Do you...Do you believe any of what Reborn said? D-Do you th-think he's really here to-to...to make me into a mafia boss?" he asked her hesitantly.

Cerelia was silent for a moment, studying his face. She wondered if now would be the right time to tell him the truth. However, something held her back. Thus, calmly yet, softly, she said, "What do you think?"

Tsuna said nothing. Cerelia sighed. "Look, don't think about it too much, okay? Just worry about passing the math test tomorrow."

"We have a math test tomorrow!?!" Tsuna cried, his thoughts completely shifting.

Inwardly, the girl smirked, _That was easy._ "Just study and you'll be fine." She turned on her heel and started to leave again. "Probably."

"Eli-chan!"

"Ja ne**[10]**, Tsuna-fish."

With that, she closed the door behind her. Exhaling deeply, once the door was closed shut, Cerelia raked a hand through her tresses. _I need to talk to Insegnante__**[11]**__.,_ she concluded before descending the stairs. She headed out the of the Sawada residence, but not before bidding Nana a good night.

Hurriedly, once outside, Cerelia jogged towards the house she shared with her master/guardian, Rachelle—the house only being three houses away from Tsuna's. She unlocked her door quickly, threw off her shoes, tossed her bag, and speedily made her way to Rachelle's office down the hall on the first floor.

Cerelia knocked and waited—somewhat patiently—for an answer. Eventually, one was received and the assassin-in-training pushed up the door and slowly stepped inside while politely saying in her mother tongue (Italian), "Sorry to intrude, but I must speak with you, Insegnante."

At her desk, scribbling on what Cerelia assumed were very important documents, was a gorgeous woman with boyishly cut hair. The woman was in her mid-twenties, but her face seemed so delicate and youthful, that she could be mistaken for younger. However, when one got a closer look at her ancient-looking forest green eyes almost hidden beneath her charcoal-hued bangs, one might think she was older. She was tall—though not much taller Cerelia—and was well-built, muscle dominating curves. An air of levelheadedness and sophistication emitted from her.

"What is it, Cerelia?" Rachelle inquired smoothly with a raised brow, speaking Italian right back to her pupil.

"Have I...Have I met a hitman toddler named Reborn at any point in my life?"

Rachelle's eyebrows furrowed, leaning back in her leather chair. "...Why do you ask?"

A bit anxiously, Cerelia rubbed her arm—she only ever felt nervous around her teacher, she never knew why. "Because...I met some baby named Reborn claiming to be a hitman for Vongola."

"I see. Where did you this person?"

"At Tsuna's. Reborn is there to teach Tsuna how to a mafia boss so he can become the Decimo**[12]**."

"...I see..." Rachelle repeated, her tone low. For a while, the dark-haired woman was silent. Intently and quietly, Cerelia watched her elder as the gears worked into the older female's head—Cerelia could never understand what went on in there.

Finally, Rachelle spoke, "It seems things are finally starting for young Tsunayoshi."

Cerelia wasn't sure if that was directed at her so she cautiously said, "Insegnante?"

Rachelle's green spheres met Cerelia's purple one with a serious expression. "Tomorrow, I am waking you earlier and intensifying your training." she announced.

"Insegnante?" Cerelia questioned, puzzled by the abruptness of that statement.

"No questions, Cerelia. If Reborn is truly here that means that Tsunayoshi is not the only one who is going to need training. That being, prepared to be awakened earlier and to work harder."

"Uh...y-yes, Insegnante. Is that all?"

"...You might want to start considering in telling Tsunayoshi who you really are."

Inwardly, Cerelia frown not liking the idea. Nevertheless, she softly responded, "...Yes, Insegnante."

"Good girl. Now, head off to bed. It's late as is." Rachelle ordered.

"Yes, Insegnante." The youngest and shortest female bowed her head. "Buonanotte**[13]**."

"Buonanotte, Cerelia." Rachelle nodded back before sitting up properly to continue her paperwork.

Bowing her head once more, Cerelia left her teacher's office and went into the hallway to grab her backpack to take it upstairs to her bedroom. Like she had told Tsuna, she still had homework to do. It wouldn't take her long, so she'd do it before heading to bed. Though, she didn't know how much sleep she would get considering how swarmed her mind was with thoughts of what had occurred today—she was worried for Tsuna, wondered why Rachelle had become so grave, and why Cerelia's training needed to be intensified for example; there were many more questions.

If she only knew then what was about to stir up her "normal" life.

* * *

**Kun—**_an affectionate suffix for a males_

**Konbawa—**_good evening_

**San—**_a respectable suffix_

**Chan—**_an affectionate suffix for females or really cute, young boys_

**Hai—**_yes_

**Chuu—**_Middle School_

**Gomen—**_sorry_

**Oba-san—**_aunt_

'**Kaa-san—**_mom_

**Ja ne—**_bye bye_

**Insegnante—**_teacher_

**Decimo—**_Tenth_

**Buononatte—**_good night_


	3. Target: Two

_So here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry Goku-kun still hasn't appeared yet, but he does come later. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, favored, and so on. ^-^ Keep it up! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. All I own is a few plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia._

_**Warning:**__ The story follows the manga. As well, there is cursing, violence, mild sexual content, alcohol and drugs refrences, and so on so forth. _

_

* * *

_

**TEMPSTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Two**

Her arms hurt, her torso hurt, her legs her, her head hurt, her backside hurt. _Everything _hurt. Her slim, but tall frame always ached after morning training with Rachelle, especially since Cerelia was a bit of a klutz. However, that morning, Cerelia's master was true to her word in waking her pupil earlier than usual and worker her harder than usual. Thus, resulting in the auburn-haired girl's body throbbing with every move she made. Even taking a shower, eating breakfast, and changing into her school uniform had been a painful task for her after training.

_Ugh...today's basketball practice is gonna be a major bitch..., _she thought grumpily to herself as the teen made her way to Tsuna's house. It was usual for her since she woke up earlier than him to go to his house, wait for him to awaken, and walk to school together.

"Ciaossu," came the familiar greeting once Cerelia arrived at the Sawada residence.

The assassin-in-training only jumped startled briefly and turned her head to the front brick wall of the house to see Reborn and his pet, Leon perched on top of it. Slowly, Cerelia blink. "...Uh, ohaiyo**[1]**." She wasn't sure whether to speak Italian or Japanese to him, so she chose Japanese.

He spoke in Japanese as well. "Ohaiyo to you as well, Cerelia." Reborn tipped his hat a bit. He gave her an odd grin. "I'm guessing from your tone and expression you remember me now?"

Cerelia was mildly surprised that he could figure that out so easily by just looking at her—mostly because Rachelle how trained her to hide her emotions. Then again, if he was the same person she _finally_ remembered last night—while trying to go to sleep—from nearly ten years ago than she really shouldn't have been surprised. Nevertheless, she nonchalantly responded, "Hai, but barely. I was only six when we met. Majority of my memories than are a bit foggy."

"Hmm. That is understandable considering how things were for you back then." he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess." she said dully with a mere shrug. "Anyway, I'm guessing since we're having this conversation and you probably out here waiting for here, you told dear Tsu-kun who I actually am?"

"That you're training to be an assassin for the Vongola Famiglia**[2]**? Or that you're the second daughter of an enemy mafia family? Or--?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. You didn't tell him anything."

Reborn smirked a bit. "No, I did not. Rachelle told me earlier this morning that I should leave that up to you."

Cerelia deadpanned. _Of course she did. God forbid she would make this easier for me..._ She changed the subject, not wanting to think about how she would tell the innocent young man who she really was and what his reaction would be, "Is Idiot-Boy awake yet?"

The purple-eyed girl already knew the answer to that question, but she felt she had to ask. Tsuna was never awake that early; he loved sleeping in and it took forever to wake him up. That being, she was more than surprised when the said boy emerged from his house with a flushed face and holding his stomach as if he was in pain.

She blinked shocked. "O-Ohaiyo, Tsuna-fish. You're up...early."

Tsuna looked up at her and he blushed harder. "O-Oh, El-Eli-chan! Ohaiyo!" He groaned a bit and cradled his stomach.

"You okay there, shorty?' the taller adolescent questioned.

The boy shot Reborn a pitiful glare. "A-Ask him..."

Cerelia peered to the other male. "Whaddya do? A miracle perhaps?"

"No," Reborn said. "Just jumped on his stomach."

"Oh," she said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Reborn smirked while Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Eli-chan!"

"What?" she replied, feigning innocence.

He sighed deeply, hanging his head. "Never mind...I have other things to worry about..."

"Such as?"

"The fact that my life is officially over! At school! I can never face Kyoko-chan ever again! Not after what happened yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Uh! Eli-chan! How can you act so careless?! What kind of friend are you?!" whined Tsuna, grasping his hair.

"The special and the best kind." Cerelia said, turning on her heel and starting down the street in the direction of school. "Now, move your ass. We actually might not be late to school...for once."

"_Eli-chan~!_" her best friend complained, chasing after her.

**~*--*~**

The minute Cerelia entered her classroom, she was greeted quite cheerfully, especially by some boys and a couple girls from her track team. Being it usual for her, even though she wasn't particularly friendly with any of them (or anyone except Tsuna), the brunette just merely waved at them before proceeding to her desk. She still didn't how over the years she had been in Japan she had managed to become somewhat popular; maybe because she was a sports star or maybe because various pieces of her artwork was hung up around Namimori Chuu.

Unfortunately, for her best friend, Tsuna he wasn't as lucky as she was upon entering the room. Though, when he entered things were much quieter. Today, on the other hand, his greeting was a lot louder than Cerelia's, but not as cheerful and welcoming.

Immediately, the room erupted into mocking laughter, especially from the males of the classroom.

"Here comes the pants man!" one boy shouted, doubling over in his hard guffaws.

Another person yelled, "Hentai**[3]**!"

"Please go out with me!!" someone said, mocking Tsuna's voice.

"Confession of love!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai**[4]**!"

"They say you were rejected vehemently!"

Tsuna's entire face turned beet red as an expression of complete mortification appeared on it. _AAAHHH! They all know!!!, _he thought horrified. _I-I have to get out of here!_ Frantically, too escape any further embarrassment, the brunet started to turn and tried to escape.

Sadly for him, just as he tried to a bunch of guys from the kendo club cut him off with mischievous smirks. "Whoa, you can't go home yet." one guy said, scoffing. "Captain Mochida is waiting for in the dojo."

"Wha--?!" Tsuna cried with wide caramel orbs.

They suddenly hoisted Tsuna up and started to carry him, ignoring his pleas to let him go. "Off to the dojo."

Instantly, deciding that the whole thing had gone far enough, Cerelia shot up from her seat. "Oi, dickheads! Put him down!" she yelled, clenching her fists. Much to her annoyance, the kendo clubs kid ignored her too. She gritted her teeth and she started to chase them down the hall, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Whoa there, Renzo-san. Calm down." said Kurokawa Hana calmly. "They're not going to kill No-Good Tsuna or anything." the dark-haired girl reassured.

"Yeah, but that dumbass Mochida is gonna." Cerelia pointed out.

Kurokawa and another girl giggled. "True. Very true. But not badly. Besides, it's going to be funny."

Cerelia deadpanned, sweat dropping. _I __**really**__ don't like this girl. _"I don't see how. Tsuna-kun isn't going to stand a chance against him."

"Exactly!" the other girl said, being a small redhead from beside Kurokawa. She clasped her hands together with a dreamy look upon her face. "Besides, it's going to be so romantic!"

"Romantic?" Cerelia inquired, but she wasn't alone in it. Tsuna's long-time crush, Sasagawa Kyoko said the same. Except the orange-haired girl's tone was softer, sweeter, and far more innocent.

"Of course it is, Kyoko." Kurokawa beamed at her friend. "Mochida-senpai is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday."

"Huh?"

"He says "I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry".

"That's...I'm just in the same leadership class as him. And I didn't cry!"

"Now, now, don't be hard on yourself." the third girl (the redhead) giggled.

"Guys belong to a guys' world." Kurokawa added, starting push Kyoko out of the classroom following their peers that had followed Tsuna towards the kendo club headquarters. "Let's go watch!"

"But--! But--!" Kyoko sputtered, cheeks flushed.

"You come too, Renzo-san!" Kurokawa called to her as the girls filed out of the room.

Inwardly, Cerelia groaned with a roll of her eyes. _I hate girls...I don't know how lesbians and guys do it...,_ she thought, deeply sighing before trailing after the other three females.

**~*--*~**

By the time Cerelia arrived at the gymnasium where the kendo fight was going to be held, nearly the entire school was gathered inside leaving a large open space for the participants of the said fight. Cerelia pushed her way to the front of the crowd only to frown as the sight of a smug Mochida dressed in his kendo attire and Tsuna trembling like a leaf in the wind.

_Oh, this is not going to end well.,_ the Italian concluded. Nevertheless, she knew if she tried anything to help her companion, a bunch of guys from the kendo club would stop her. It wasn't that she couldn't take them on, far from it, but that would a numerous amount of other problems. For her and for Tsuna. So, she, reluctantly, decided to be a bystander until things got really bad for Tsuna.

What were friends for, right?

"You're a novice at kendo," Mochida began, staring down at Tsuna. Cerelia could practically smell his snobby air of superiority he figured he had over the younger boy—she almost gagged on it. "So of you can get a single point off me then you win! If you can't, then I win! The prize if of course--" He pointed his wooden sword at the doe-eyed girl, Kyoko behind him. "Sasagawa Kyoko!!!"

Cerelia made a face, crossing her arms. _Bleh. He's one of __**those.**__ Disgusting. _Apparently, from what she could see, Kyoko and Kurokawa were just as appalled by Mochida's announcement. She smirked. _See, ladies. That assmunch isn't as great as you imagined to be. He's just your everyday arrogant, pig-headed, teenage boy._, she thought until some movement caught her eyes.

It was a blanch Tsuna quickly making his getaway.

Cerelia frowned deeply. _Figures..._

The adolescent was Tsuna's best friend and she adored the kid, but she couldn't help that tiny thought in the back of her mind on how pathetic he acted sometimes. Then again, she had had a harder life than he had, so she was trained to take on any kind of challenge head on with no fear of injury or death. Tsuna had been babied pretty much all of his life, so he wasn't as courageous as his best friend was. Nonetheless, Cerelia saw potential in him.

She just wished it would emerged soon. School was bad enough, but being a complete coward and weakling made it all the worse. Though, Cerelia didn't mind protecting him until the day Tsuna finally shined like she knew he could.

"Well," she sighed. "Since this party was a bust, mind as well head to the art room and finish my painting." AKA cut class for the rest of the day.

Except just as Cerelia started to pivot on her heel, making her low tied back hair swish around her, she heard the battle cry of a familiar yet, not male's voice coming from the entrance of the gymnasium. That was followed by snickers and exclaims of surprise.

Arching a brow, Cerelia peered over her shoulder only for her eyes to widen. "Holy...shit..." she breathed astounded.

Running at a really fast speed was Tsuna and he was head right towards Mochida. That strange orange flame was apparent on his forehead while his eyes were determined and almost crazy. And once again, he was just in his boxers.

_The Dying Will Shot..._

Mochida just busted out laughing, pointing at the approaching Tsuna. "ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD RUN IN NAKED!!!" Scoffing, Mochida raised his sword, ready to attack. "Did you think I'd hold back?!! Eat this!! You peon!!"

_Peon? Does he even know how to spell that?,_ Cerelia thought sweat dropped then, gasped—along with the rest of the student body—when Mochida brought his weapon down fairly hard down upon Tsuna's head.

But Tsuna didn't seem effected at all. He just kept going forward. He took the weapon on head on—literally--and thrust his head forehead slamming it and Mochida's swords against Mochida's temple; far harder than when Mochida attacked.

Everyone's, including Cerelia's, jaw dropped and a stunned quiet fell over the gym as Mochida fell backwards onto the wooden floor. Then, Tsuna jumped on top of the bigger boy and started...ripping Mochida's hair off. He tore off a huge chuck, dumbfounding everyone.

"There! A point!" Tsuna shouted. Well, more like growled like an animal.

The entire place exploded in cheers; only a few people—like Cerelia—remained silent in amazement.

"That's smart, Tsuna!" one boy cheered, punching the air. "He never specified what you had to get a point off of!"

"How's this?!" Tsuna snapped at one of Mochida's kendo buddy, shoving the hair at him. "Is this enough!?"

Too taken aback by the situation, the kendo club member just stammered, not knowing what to say. Taking that as a "no", Tsuna cursed and proceeded to ripping out more of Mochida's hair. He just kept tearing chuck after chuck of hair from the fallen boy until he was completely bald.

"Sc-Scary!" shuddered one boy from beside Cerelia.

"Is that really Tsuna?" his friend inquired in awe.

Tsuna held the ball of black hair to the referee. "There! It's all of it! Is that enough?!"

Swallowing hair while paling, the judge shakily held up Tsuna's red flag. "W-WIN!!!"

Once more, the gymnasium became loud with cheers and exclaims. "AMAZING!! HE ACTUALLY WON!!!"

Cerelia blinked and noticed that Tsuna was back to normal, but only because the flame on his head was gone and his eyes returned the innocent and slightly ditzy way they always looked. They widened and he blushed when a bunch of boys rushed up to him screaming compliments at him.

"It was crazy, but you looked great!"

"What a guy!"

"It felt good to watch!"

"I have newfound respect!"

Tsuna blushed and looked downright shocked by all the attention she was getting. He looked pretty happy. Shocked, but happy. That was until Kyoko came up behind him calling his name. He became scared again, probably thinking she was mad at him because of yesterday.

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday." she apologized, blushing cutely. Tsuna became flabbergasted—she was apologizing to him? "My friends me a lot that I don't know when to laugh." She flashed his an incredibly sweet smile—the same smile that made her an idol. "You are incredible. Like, you're not some average guy."

Tsuna's face blushed madly, taken aback by her words and smile—a smile, Cerelia knew, that he had waited for ages to be directed at him. "Uh...ari-arigatou**[5]**, Kyoko-chan!" he thanked, sounding more than grateful.

Releasing a small chuckle, Cerelia, who had been watching from affair, shook her head. She couldn't help the pride welling in her chest. That was before her lavender spheres glanced to the opened gym doors to caught sit of a small figure standing there. It was Reborn wielding a green gun (Leon) and a smug look.

Reborn met her eyes and winked. Cerelia just smirked right back. He tipped his hair to her before leaving, heading back to the Sawada residence. She watched him go for only a moment only to jogged towards Tsuna and give her congrats afterwards, throwing a arm around his shoulders and mussing up his hair.

She always knew Tsuna had it in him. All he needed was the right push; even it was being shot in the head by a deranged hitman baby.

* * *

**Ohaiyo—**_Good morning_

**Famiglia—**_Family_

**Hentai—**_Pervert_

**Senpai—**_Suffix for an upperclassman_

**Arigatou—**_Thank you_


	4. Target: Three

_Sorry for the delay, lovelies—a near week delay. I was just busy with final exams for college and recently, my grandparents got me the PSP I had wanted for my birthday last month, so I've being playing Crisis Core the entire time—I've been dying to play it since it had come out (Cloud and Zack are sooo cute~!). Anyway, I finally managed to type up this chapter and to make up for the long delay in update, it's longer than usual—nearly eleven pages on Microsoft Word. Thank you for the past reviews from those who have done so—please keep it up! Here's the next chapter, please enjoy—if you do, please REVIEW!!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. I just own some plot points and my own OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning: **__**This story contains swearing, some mild sexual content, alcohol and drug refrences, violence and so on, so forth. As well, this story will be following the manga, not the anime. Anything in Japanese and Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPSTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Three**

Tsuna's normally quiet house had suddenly become pretty loud in the morning over the past few days. At first, Cerelia wasn't use to it since she had always found the Sawada residence's silence quite peaceful, especially since her home wasn't like that—not as warm either. Nevertheless, since the ruckus mostly came from Tsuna—complaining—and Reborn—causing Tsuna to complain—Cerelia didn't mind after a while. Tsuna's house seemed lively and still felt welcoming and warm to her—maybe a bit funny too.

Either way, when Cerelia entered the Sawada houseful early one morning a few days after the whole Tsuna vs. Mochida incident and she heard Tsuna's cries of pain and fear and Reborn's scolding from upstairs, she couldn't help smiling just a tad.

_Trust me, Tsuna. This is the easy part of becoming a Mafioso., _she thought, sliding off her sneakers and heading to the kitchen where she knew Nana was cooking a scrumptious breakfast.

"Ohaiyo, Nana-san." Cerelia greeted once she stepped into the kitchen. Her nose was immediately ensnared by the scents of eggs, bacon, and rice.

The older and lighter-haired brunette beamed upon seeing the girl. "Ohaiyo, Eli-chan. Hungry, sweetie?" she asked in her usual motherly tone.

"Hai." nodded Cerelia, sitting herself down at the table. Her stomach had been growling since she woke up—it was even louder during training.

Nana furrowed her brows a bit. "Doesn't Rachelle-san cook for you anymore?" she asked. She was already making something for Cerelia anyway, but felt the need to ask.

"Uh...well…"

How would she put this? Rachelle did cook, but she was horrible at it—she couldn't even boil water properly. Thus, Cerelia usually had to cook for herself yet, since her training had become harder and earlier, she didn't have the time nor the strength to cook for herself anymore.

"Her job is scheduling her for earlier hours, so she doesn't have the time anymore." Cerelia finally came up with a lie and said it easily—over the years, lying had become as easy as breathing for the female.

"Oh, okay." Nana bought it without thinking about it and grinned brightly. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

"Coming right up, Eli-chan."

By the time Cerelia had been given her breakfast, a grumbling and whimpering Tsuna and a smirking Reborn had entered the kitchen. "You guys sure are energetic this morning." Cerelia teased idly before forking some eggs into her mouth.

"Tsuna was complaining about reading a book I had given him to study." Reborn explained after greeting her and jumping onto his seat, which Nana had placed books upon so he could reach the table.

"That's because it was a book on the mafia!!" Tsuna cried out, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Well, I am tutoring you to be a Mafioso." the toddler retorted then, thanked his student's mother when she placed a plate of breakfast before him. Nana just greeted widely as if she wasn't hearing the conversation.

"Cut that out! I never agreed to that!" the adolescent boy huffed. His mother placed food before him too—Cerelia wondered if she was actually listening to what they were saying or just ignored it, considering it was just a game. "And don't say such things in front of 'Kaa-san and Eli-chan!"

"Oh! I don't care, Tsu-kun! I think it's cute! Reborn-chan is teaching you to be better in school with a fun game!" Nana giggled before returning to cooking.

Her son sweat dropped and sighed. "Well, at least don't say such things in front of Eli-chan. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear such scary things like the mafia."

Cerelia deadpanned, stopping mid-way in sipping her orange juice. _Scary things? Me? Does he realize whose he talking about? When have I ever showed fear?_

"Cerelia doesn't care. She's part of the mafia too." Reborn stated, snapping her from her thoughts and almost causing her to joke on her beverage.

The auburn-haired girl snapped her head to the baby hitman. "Reborn," she growled. _I thought he told Insegnante that he would let me tell Tsuna! What the hell is he doing?!_

"What, Cerelia?" Reborn replied innocently, the look working for him since he was adorable and pudgy-faced. However, at the same, it didn't work considering who he was. The assassin-to-be just shot him a glare that clearly read: "you know what". Reborn just sipped his milk casually. "Don't you think you've delayed it long enough?"

"I don't think I asked you."

"I was just helping you speed things along."

The young woman was about to make another retort, but was cut off by the spiky-haired brunet beside her speaking with innocent curiosity, "What is he talking about Eli-chan?"

Cerelia stiffened. She bit her lip, but didn't turn to Tsuna, she was still glaring at Reborn, who was just calmly eating his meal. "Now is not the time, Tsuna-kun. I'll explain later. Just hurry up and eat your breakfast, so we won't be late for class." she told him a stone-like voice.

Tsuna's brown hues searched his friend's face—it being a bit darker than his—even though it was turned from him. He tried not to cringe or worry about her tone or what Reborn had said. Yet, he couldn't do that. What had it all meant? Nevertheless, just nodding, the boy softly said, "H-Hai." He reluctantly obeyed his dear and childhood companion.

* * *

She looked at him in the corner of her amethyst orb and inwardly sighed at his defeated expression; she was the last person who wanted to make him do that. Just shaking her head, shaking that pang of guilt away, Cerelia shot Reborn one more—he ignored it—and returned to her breakfast.

Cerelia had always known that Tsuna had great potential—though sometimes, she truly wondered when he let out an incredibly girly, fear-filled scream at the silliest of things. She really hoped that there would be a day when those at school would realize the same: that Tsuna was an amazing person.

Thankfully, a few days after the fight between Tsuna and Mochida, the students of Nami-Chuu had started to believe such—or so that was how it seemed. So when a random boy from the volleyball team came up to Tsuna and Cerelia in the hallway during lunch at school, pleading with Tsuna to help the team out at a game later that day, Cerelia was mildly surprised yet, pleased.

Tsuna looked like how she felt, though probably more shocked than happy.

"M-Me?" Tsuna choked out, dumbfounded, his cheeks bright pink.

"You looked seriously amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai!! Lend us that strength!" the other boy pleaded excitedly, clasping his hands together.

"Er... But that was..." sputtered Tsuna anxiously, holding up his hands. "Wh-Why don't you ask Eli-chan? She's far more athletic than I am, she is on the basketball team after all..." The brunet male gestured to the girl standing beside him silently.

"But we want you and it's an all-boy competition! Come on! I'm begging you, please!" begged the other adolescent boy, bowing his head over and over. "We really want to win!!"

Tsuna frowned and bit his lip. His peer looked so desperate and he sounded very sincere. Tsuna wanted to help, he really did, but there wasn't any athletic bone in his entire body—according to him. Beating Mochida had just been a fluke, it had only happened because Reborn shot him with the Dying Will Bullet.

_That's it!, _Tsuna realized. _If I get shot with the Dying Will Bullet, it might work..._ Awkwardly, he smiled and gave the other male and stiff nod, "I-I guess...I can do it..."

"Seriously?! If the hero that beat senpai joins, we have nothing to fear!!"

Tsuna blushed as his eyebrows shot up. Even Cerelia arched a brow. _Hero?, _they thought.

Tsuna beamed and pumped a fist, his ego boosting from the "hero" comment. "All right, leave it to me!"

"Awesome! Domo arigatou**[1]**, Sawada! See you after school! Hope to see you there too, Renzo-san!" the young man bowed. With that, he jogged off to return to wherever he came from.

Once they were alone, Cerelia turned to her best friend, who had a huge, goofy smile on his face. She arched a brow and crossed her eyes. "Someone looks proud of himself." she smirked, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Everyone thinks I'm a hero, Eli-chan." Tsuna admitted, a bit breathless, but joyfully.

"Well, you did put on a pretty good show when beating Mochida-senpai. He was a bully and you kicked his ass, that's like a hero-status to middle-school kids." the purple-eyed girl pointed out.

"Heh. Y-Yeah." His cheeks became flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not going to let them down."

A small smile tugged at Cerelia's lips. Throwing an arm around his shoulders, she pulled him to her and mussed up spiky tresses. "Atta boy!" she jested.

"Ah! Eli-chan! St-Stop! Th-This is embarrassing!" Tsuna cried, blushing furiously, trying to pry himself out of his friend's hold.

Just snickering, the long-haired female released him and smirked. "C'mon, Tsuna-fish. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving." she admitted.

He sighed. "Hai, Eli-chan..." he concurred, following after his childhood companion down the hallway.

* * *

_Ding dong ding..._

The bell announcing the end of the Nami-Chuu school chimed and adolescents excitedly gathered their school supplies and exited their classroom. Those of Class 1-A were no exception, especially since it was now time for the volleyball competition.

"Tsuna, we're starting!" one of the males students of Class 1-A called out to Tsuna as that boy and a few others filed out of the room.

"Go ahead first." Tsuna told them happily, placing his books in his bag. "I still have to change." His peers nodded and left. Tsuna turned his honey-hued spheres to the girl at the desk behind him putting her stuff away in her bag. "You can go ahead, too, Eli-chan. You don't have to wait for me." he said.

The young woman arched a thin brow. "Ya sure, Tsu-kun?

"Hai, I just have to change and--" He immediately stopped talking a paled a bit. He had almost let it slipped that he was going to search for Reborn so he could get shot with the Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna bit his lip and tried to look as innocent as possible, deeply hoping that Cerelia hadn't caught it.

_Fat chance., _he concluded. His best friend was too keen.

Nonetheless, much to Tsuna's surprise, Cerelia shrugged. "Whatever. See ya later at the gym." she said dully. With a wave, she turned on her heel, threw her tied, dark locks off her shoulder so it fell down her back, and strolled out of the classroom.

Tsuna blinked in shock, but didn't make a big deal about it because if he did, Cerelia would definitely know and man, a scolding he would receive.

Little did he know that Cerelia knew from the very beginning what he was planning to do. She was his best friend after all, all she had to do was read his body language—she wouldn't make a very assassin in the future if she couldn't do a simple thing as that. However, she said nothing because well...Tsuna was just going to have to figure it out on his own; she couldn't babysit him forever. Thus, the girl just made her way to the school's gymnasium.

The minute the Italian student entered the gym, her sensitive ears were bombarded by the titillated chatter of nearly every student in the middle school. She tried not to grimace from the rambunctious noise and made her way to the front of one of the crowds, so she could get a good view. At the moment, nothing was happening, just the opposing teams were setting themselves up—Cerelia couldn't help but noticed that a fair number of them were bandaged in different places of their body, mostly their hands.

Tsuna was the last player to show up being tugged along by his sweet and cheerful crush, Sasagawa Kyoko by the hand. Tsuna looked jittery, embarrassed, frazzled, and flustered—anything but happy even if Kyoko was touching him. His mood just worsened when everyone in the gym, especially his teammates, cheered upon his arrival.

"Yo! Our incredible ringer is here!"

"Kami**[2]**, making us anxious!"

"Go, Tsuna!!"

Tsuna bit his lip, his shoulders hunching up and stiffening. His eyes shifted to Cerelia, who gave him a firm and encouraging nod. He swallowed hard and approached his teammates at the volleyball net. He anxiously gave them a crooked grin as they slapped him on the back.

Shortly, the game began...

* * *

Cerelia bit down on her black-painted fingernail, frowning deeply.

It wasn't going well. It wasn't going well at all.

Tsuna's usual clumsiness and uncoordinated-self was shining through; continuously he'd missed the ball or the ball wouldn't miss him. His team was losing horribly and that made no one happy. People were losing faith if their "hero"; Cerelia could see it on people's faces and could hear from their mutterings.

Eventually, the first set had ended...

Everyone took a break. Murmurs were spreading throughout the gymnasium. Cerelia shot glares at anyone who she heard say something bad about Tsuna yet, she was distracted when she noticed Tsuna talking to her teammates before sluggishly leaving. Her brows furrowed.

Making a face, Cerelia shook her head and jogged off in the direction Tsuna left in.

It didn't take the tall girl long to locate the small boy. She saw him head into the boy's bathroom and with little to no shame, Cerelia followed him in. She wasn't surprised to see Reborn in there speaking with his pupil, but Tsuna was when he saw his best friend standing there with a scolding look on her slightly tanned face and her arms crossed over her nearly flat chest.

"El-Eli-chan!" he exclaimed, blushing and backing away from the sink where he had been washing his fast. Reborn looked between the teens with interested.

There was a moment of silence. Cerelia searched Tsuna's eyes before she spoke. "You're going back to help them." It wasn't a question nor a demand.

"H-Hai." he gave a firm nod.

"I have faith in you. Always have." she told him, little to no emotion on her face. His eyes had softened though, sending him a reassuring expression.

"Eli-chan..."

"No time for anymore best friend-mushy-shit. Now, get your ass back into that stadium and do your best. No more pussying out."

"H-Hai."

"Go."

Nodding shakily, Tsuna jogged passed her and out of the bathroom. Cerelia watched him go for a moment before glancing to the toddler standing there. "...You're going to use it, aren't you?" she inquired, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Reborn gave a curt nod. "He understands now, but it doesn't hurt to give him a small push."

"Totally agree." she smirked. "Let's go spice things up a little."

"Il mio piacere, caro Cerelia.**[3]**" smirked the baby, tipping his hat to her.

Smirking even more so, she opened the door for him and the two made their way out and to the gymnasium. They climbed to the top level of the gym and leaned against the railing to watch—help out—the remainder of the game.

Leon transformed into a giant gun and his owner wielded him effortless. Reborn got down to the ground and aimed his weapon at Tsuna, who was standing confidently—well, confident for Tsuna. He fired twice.

The bullets hit their targets: both of Tsuna's thighs. Yelping out in pain, the brunet boy collapsed backwards onto the ground. He cringed and sat up after a moment, looking down at his hands and legs. He arched a brow, seeing nothing had happened, except for the holes in his pants.

Oh, was he going to be surprised...

The volleyball game started up again. Players moved swiftly on the field, hitting the ball here and there causing it to bounce back and forth over the net. Occasionally, it would the ground if someone missed, giving the sides who hadn't missed the point. Things were steadily becoming even.

Someone on the opposing team served up the ball, it flew over the net, and it was heading straight towards Tsuna.

The moment of truth...

"Here it comes, Tsuna!! Block!"

"Okay!" Tsuna exclaimed, running towards the ball and jumping up.

And man, did he jump!

Not only that, but he manged to block the ball and send it flying past the member of the opposite team scoring a point. Everyone, including Tsuna was amazement and shocked by how high Tsuna sprung up.

Cerelia and Reborn smirked.

Let's just say, that Tsuna's team no longer had a problem winning at that point...

* * *

That night, Cerelia didn't decline to Tsuna's joyous—the adreline from the game earlier that day—request to her staying for dinner and sleeping over—Cerelia wanted a break from training with Rachelle anyway. Thus, there the two teens in the Sawada household in Tsuna's bedroom. The lights were off and the house was fairly quiet as Reborn was sleeping—in his new hammock—and so was Nana. Tsuna and Cerelia were the only ones awake and they were talking softly, but happily as Cerelia laid on the floor in a makeshift futon and as Tsuna laid on his bed.

"I still can't believe we won and because of me." Tsuna let out a sheepish laugh.

"I knew ya had it in ya, man." Cerelia said, her hands resting behind her head.

He blushed a little, smiling. "Arigatou, Eli-chan."

She shook her head, her hair spread out on her pillow since it wasn't tied back in a low ponytail. "Don't thank me. Reborn's the one who shot ya with the Jump Bullet. I just gave ya some encouragement, no biggie."

"He did," Tsuna concurred softly. He peered over his bed at his companion below. "But I needed someone to believe in me, too. I don't think I could do half the things I've done if you didn't give that—forceful—push, Eli-chan."

Feeling embarrassed by the situation, not entirely used to it, Cerelia turned on her side, her back to him. "D-Don't make a big deal about it, Tsuna. You can do anything you put your mind to. A bunch of stupid words don't mean a thing." she muttered, trying to act cool.

Even if he wasn't good at reading her as she was to him, Tsuna could still read Tsuna better than most and he could tell she was flustered by his gratitude. He smiled softly. "Domo arigatou, Eli-chan." he thanked again.

"Whatever. Don't mention it." The taller adolescent shrugged a shoulder. "What are best friends for?"

That struck something within Tsuna and he frowned a little, going unnoticed by his friend. The memory of the morning's conversation resounded in his head, squeezing at his chest. He bit his lip. Was now the right time to ask? Would Cerelia get mad? Did he even really want to know?

They were best friends after all, there should be no secrets between them.

Apprehensively, Tsuna called to her. She made a tired and soft grunt indicating she was listening. "Um...E-Eli-chan...wha-what did Reborn m-mean th-this morning...? About y-you being the mafia?" he asked shakily.

Cerelia went rigid. She had hoped he had forgotten all about that.

Apparently not.

Sighing deeply, she sat up and brushed her bangs from her lavender hues before turning to Tsuna with a serious expression. "I'm part of the Vongola Family. I'm not related by blood or anything, but I am associated. So is Rachelle. She's not really my aunt, but she is my guardian. That and my...shishou**[4]**." she began boldly, but in a near whisper in order to not disturb the third person in the room.

"...Sh-Shishou?" Tsuna slowly blinked, trying to take in the small amount she had told him.

"Hai," She gave a shot nod. "She's training me to be..." She took a deep breath. "To be an assassin."

He jumped slightly, sitting up, his eyes widening. "An-an assassin?" he stammered. His best friend? An assassin? Sure, she was rough around the edges, tough, and strong, but...an assassin?

"Hai," Cerelia nodded again, watching his face intently.

Tsuna frowned. She wasn't lying, her eyes read nothing but truth. He hung his head and stared down at his folded hands in his lap. "Oh..."

Cerelia studied him, her her chest tightening with worry and fear. This was exactly why she didn't want to tell him because she knew he was going to respond like that. He was going to reject her and tell her he never wanted to be friends ever again. She bit her thumb nail. _I just have to accept it..., _she concluded reluctantly. Assassins were generally meant to live lonely and secluded lives.

"E-Eli-chan...?" Tsuna's hesitant voice calling to her snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to him curiously. He was staring at her, bit his lip. "Have you...Have you ever killed anyone?"

Instantly, after recovering from her momentary shock, Cerelia said, "No."--it being the truth.

Tsuna nodded and then, took a deep breath before asking another question. "...Is th-there...someone y-you _want_ to kill...? Th-That being y-your reason for becoming an assassin...?"

Cerelia faltered yet, opened her mouth to answer honestly—she might as well since she was already so deep in it. However, Tsuna cut her off shaking his head. "Actually, you know what? It doesn't matter."

Her eyebrows shot up. "It...doesn't?"

"No," He shook his head and flashed her an uneasy, but tender grin. "Because no matter what, you're still my best friend, Eli-chan."

"...Really?"

"Hai. I mean...we are still best friends, right?"

Letting out a small chuckle, her chest loosening and calming, Cerelia grabbed her pillow from behind her to turn and lightly whack Tsuna on the head with it. He yelped and she smirked. "What do I always tell you, Tsuna-fish? Don't ask stupid questions." Her smile was tiny, but genuine. "Of course we're still best friends, you dumbass."

Sheepishly, Tsuna beamed, rubbing his head. "Arigatou, Eli-chan."

_No, __**thank you**__, Tsuna. _Nonetheless, she just laid back down after putting her pillow back behind her head. "Whatever. Just go to sleep. We still got school tomorrow."

"Hai..." Tsuna complied, laying down and pulling his sheets over him.

* * *

**1. Domo arigatou—**_**Thank you very much**_

**2. Kami****—**_**God**_

**3. Il mio piacere, caro Cerelia—**_**My pleasure, dear Cerelia.**_

**4. Shishou--**_**Master**_

**_Thank you for reading~! Please REVIEW!!!!_**


	5. Target: Four

_Okidokie, guys. Here's chapter four! Thanks to everyone who rated and read this story—thank you a bunch. However, I wish more people would reviewed, it's not that difficult, guys. I just want some feedback, maybe even some constructive criticism. Anyway, as I've mentioned before, this will be following the manga, but since the first seven volumes are mostly crack, I'll be skipping around a bit in those chapters until volume eight. Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if ya do, please REVIEW!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It and its characters are rightfully owned by Akira Amano-sama. All I own is some plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This story will be following the manga. As well, this story is a GokuderaxOC love story. The story contains cursing, violence, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual content, and blah, blah, blah. Anything in Japanese or Italian will be translated after chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPSTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Four**

It was times like this where Cerelia was ashamed to be a female.

She didn't understand how teenage girls could get crazy over a guy; it made no sense to the assassin-to-be. Sure, Cerelia understood it was hormones and that people could be attracted to one another. She was socially inept, but not _that_ socially inept. Mostly because even she, Cerelia Renzo, had at least one crush in her life—yeah, it had been on Tsuna and for only a day when she was eleven, but a crush was a crush in her book. Either way, she had no idea how adolescent girls could behave so foolishly over the opposite sex.

Now, was such a time.

A new transfer student from Italian had just been transferred to 1-A and the teacher was introducing him to his new peers. His name was Gokudera Hayato and the girls in the class, minus Cerelia, Kyoko, and Kurokawa, were going nuts; so many were blushing, giggling to their female friends, and flat-out gushing over the boy.

It was shameful and kind of disgusting in Cerelia's eyes as she gazed about the classroom at their reactions, mostly the girls.

Groaning, she scowled and rested her chin in her palm of the arm that was propped up on her desk. She returned to doodling on the sidelines of her notebook. _I knew I should've stayed home today. All day training with Insegnante would've been better than this., _she thought to herself, trying to ignore the feminine mutterings of how "hot" the new kid was.

Yes, Cerelia agreed that the new face was fairly attractive—she was a girl, after all, and not an emotionless robot—with his chin-length silvery-white locks that framed his light face, his narrow and penetrating olive-green optics, and somewhat tall—maybe a few inches taller than Cerelia—and lanky muscular build. He would have seemed more attractive if he didn't have what seemed to be a permanent glare on his smooth face—his facial structure indicating that he was a combination of Italian and possibly Japanese if Cerelia had to guess—that made him look like he hated everyone and everything.

Nonetheless, the Italian/Japanese boy was not Cerelia's problem.

Or that was what the Italian girl figured until she noticed Gokudera glowering pointedly at her best friend, Tsuna, who had noticed too because him body stiffened fearfully. Her lavender eyes narrowed cautiously when the teacher told Gokudera to take a seat not too far away from Tsuna and herself. She watched him closely as he steadily approached them; Tsuna bit his lip anxiously. Cerelia couldn't read Gokudera's hardened expression too well, but she had a gut feeling that the silverette was definitely going to try something with Tsuna.

_Go ahead. I __**dare**__ you., _Cerelia thought, her body instinctively tightening as Gokudera drew closer and closer.

Well, Gokudera dared.

Just as Gokudera reached Tsuna's desk, he reared his knee and kicked the brunet boy's desk causing Tsuna to cry out in pain and almost fall out of his seat. Cerelia's gritted her teeth yet, stayed calm as Gokudera continued by past Tsuna's desk while Tsuna whimpered, rubbing his stomach from where the desk collided. Gokudera strolled past her, however, as he reached her Cerelia's hand shot out and she grabbed the hem of his shirt.

He stopped short and turned his glare on her. "_What_?" he seethed.

"Oh, nothing." Cerelia said coolly and released him. On the other hand, her eyes read otherwise, clearly reading: "Mess with Tsuna, you mess with me, and that's not wise".

Just scoffing at her "secret" message, Gokudera proceeded to his desk and sat down. Cerelia scoffed herself and returned her attention forward as class activities began. Inwardly, she was smirking though. _I guess someone wants a fight., _she concluded.

* * *

With the Nami-Chuu bell chiming announcing the end of lunchtime, Cerelia exhaled a deep sigh and closed her sports locker in the girl's locker room. Her body was fatigued and sore, but thankfully, not as worse as it usually was after a training session with her guardian, Rachelle.

See, with a game soon approaching, Cerelia's basketball coach called all of the members on the team to not only attend every practice after school, but also during lunchtime. Thus, the reason why Cerelia wasn't eating with Tsuna like she usually did.

The auburn-haired girl had just finished practice and had just changed back into her school uniform. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over, ready to leave and meet up with Tsuna to hopefully eat something before the late bell rang, but, much to her annoyance, Cerelia was stopped by three of her basketball teammates.

Blinking slowly, Cerelia looked at the three excited and blushing faces of the girls oddly. "Uh, konnichiwa, Wako-chan, Ichii-chan, Toma-chan. Can I...help you?" she asked hesitantly. Cerelia wasn't used to her teammates coming up to her after practice; they only went up to her after a game to congratulate her.

The three girls—one girl having black hair, one girl having orange hair, and the last having purple hair—giggled girlishly, blushing harder. Cerelia arched a brow. The purple-haired girl being called Wako Hima stepped forward and asked joyously, "We heard there was a new boy in school and he transferred into your class from Italy. Is it true?"

The other girls nodded eagerly.

Cerelia deadpanned. _Seriously?_

Just sighing and shaking her head, Cerelia maneuvered through the girls and headed out of the locker room while taking her hair down from its high ponytail to tie it back into a low one. _Girls are crazy. How do guys and lesbians do it?_

Suddenly, as she entered the back courtyard of the middle school, Cerelia's ears perked at the sound of oh, too familiar cries and the sound of a gunshot. Instantly, she took off in the direction of the ruckus knowing that Tsuna was in the middle of it all—that, and he was probably the reason for it against his will.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Tsuna on the ground surrounded by diffused dynamite and Gokudera hovering over him with a look of pure loathing. Gritting her teeth, Cerelia growled towards, "Teme**[1]**! I warned you!"

Tsuna and Gokudera whipped their heads around to her. Relief washed over Tsuna's face. "Eli-chan!!" he exclaimed. Gokudera looked anything but happy at the sight of her, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Unzipping her bag, Cerelia pulled out her gray and neon purple striped umbrella that she always carried around in case of rain from within it. After doing so, she tossed her bag aside and got into a proper bojutsu-type stance wielding the umbrella as if it were a weapon.

Gokudera scoffed. Like a_ girl_—though not little—could take _him _on with an _umbrella_.

Well, Cerelia was going to show him.

Rearing her umbrella back, Cerelia started to dash towards him ready for a fight. So was Gokudera, bringing out another of dynamite between his many ringed fingers. Yet they were stopped by the calling out off a childlike voice, "Cerelia, _cessare_**[2]**_!_"

At the order, Cerelia obediently stopped, putting on the break. Everyone turned to see none other than the toddler hitman, Reborn sitting on the external windowsill near them.

"Reborn!" gaped Tsuna. Gokudera and Cerelia just had on very tiny shocked faces at the baby.

Reborn gave an amused smirk. "You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna and Cerelia's eyebrows shot up.

"You know each other?" gasped Tsuna dumbfounded.

Cerelia was a bit flabbergasted herself. "You're associated with this tool, Reborn?" Gokudera snorted indignantly at that.

"Yeah," Reborn nodded. "He's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

"So this guy is in the mafia!?" shouted Tsuna.

Cerelia rolled her eyes, sweat dropping. _**Why**__ I am surprised...? _

"It's my first meeting him as well, though." admitted Reborn casually.

"So you're the 9th Gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn." Gokudera stated dryly, peering to the said assassin. Reborn nodded, smirking proudly at his title. "You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada, right?" inquired Gokudera.

"What?!" jumped Tsuna; even Cerelia jumped a little at that. "What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, that's right." Reborn gave a brief nod. "Well, let's continue the killing. Please, don't interfere, Cerelia."

Cerelia opened her mouth to protest yet, knowing Reborn _probably_ had a good reason from forbidding her to defend Tsuna from Gokudera, she stopped herself and said with a deep sigh of defeat, "Hai, Reborn." Reluctantly, she stood off to the side with Reborn.

Tsuna paled and exclaimed, his hands digging into his hair. "Hey! Wait!! Killing me...what are you talking about, you're joking right?!"

"I'm serious." Reborn answered.

"WHAT?! No...no way..." Tsuna breathed, blanching further. His brown-hued eyes looked frantically to his best friend, who made an apologetic expression and shrugged. His jaw dropped and pointed to them. "You're betraying me?! Reborn!! Eli-chan! You mean everything until now was a lie!!?"

"Don't be stupid, Tsu-kun." Cerelia retorted. "I'm just follow orders. This doesn't involve me."

"Cerelia's correct. I'm telling you to fight, Cerelia is not permitted to interfere." Reborn added, lifting and aiming Leon (in a gun form).

"Wha?! Fi-Fight? With transfer student...?" Shaking his messy-haired head furiously, Tsuna tried to escape. "You've gotta be kidding me!! Fight with the mafia!!"

Gokudera cut him off. "Wait," he hissed. Tsuna jumped, nearly out of his skin.

Gokudera whipped out a plethora of dynamite from within his clothes and lit them all with a bunch of cigarettes he had stuck in his mouth. Tsuna shrieked while Cerelia stiffened. Reborn nodded in approval. "Well, he certainly lives up to his name of Smokin' Bomb Hayato. It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body." Reborn announced.

Cerelia gasped softly, snapping her head to the hitman beside her to the two boys in the field. She couldn't help but agree with Tsuna fully when he cried, "That's even worse!! You've got to be kidding!!"

Gokudera threw his weapons and Tsuna bolted, yelping. Cerelia bit down on her thumbnail and was more than grateful when the dynamite just barely missed Tsuna, who jumped—when tripped and fell—away from the explosions. Her body itched to fight the Smokin' Bomb Hayato and protect her companion.

It was like a bad scenario of cat chases mouse. Naturally, Gokudera was the cat—an annoying, scowling cat with bombs—and Tsuna was the mouse running away frantically away from the bombardment.

Much to Tsuna's horror, he ultimately wound up trapped. He ran into a dead end. Tears welled up in his eyes, especially when Gokudera caught up with him backing Tsuna up against the wall.

"No way!" Tsuna shouted terrified.

"This is it." Gokudera fished for dynamite within his uniform shirt and lit them.

With a flick of his wrists, the cat threw them towards the mouse, who screamed. Cerelia's body lurched, but stopped when Reborn aimed his gun and fired towards Tsuna. "Fight with your Dying Will." he muttered. Cerelia smirked.

Soon enough, Tsuna clad in only his boxers emerged from within his now, fallen school uniform. The dying will flame present on his forehead and a determined and ferocious expression was in his eyes. "I'll put out the fuses with my Dying Will!!" he roared.

The next few moments were something that Cerelia deeply—and maybe shamefully—wished she could've recorded on her cell, but she had left the technology at home.

Tsuna at a high speed, sprang from here to there, diffusing every single one of the bombs with just his mere hands. Cerelia and Reborn smirked, but Gokudera looked shocked and angry. That being, the light-haired male increased the number of dynamite by double the amount and tossed them.

That didn't stop Tsuna. Again, with his mere hands, he extinguished the fuses of the bombs.

Gokudera wasn't about ready to stop either. He tripled the amount of bombs he used. It was too many, though.

One slipped from his fingers then, all of them fell. They all cascaded to the ground. Gokudera cursed. He was surrounded by his bombs and with as many as there were, there was no way a person could escape nor survive.

Still in Dying Will mode and having the dying will to diffuse all of the dynamite, Tsuna rushed forward and speedily diffused every single explosive around Gokudera. Gokudera blinked madly, amazed by the sight.

Tsuna was quite astonished himself when he returned to normal. He was relieved nonetheless, exhaling out deeply. "Whew. Somehow, I made it." he chuckled nervously.

All of a sudden, Gokudera was on his hands and knees bowing repeatedly. "I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!!" he shouted, his angry and hateful tone transforming into one of deep respect and amazement.

Tsuna jumped and looked at the taller boy dumbfound. Reborn smirked satisfied. Cerelia arched an eyebrow.

"Jyuudaime**[3]**!! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!!" Gokudera stated, his cheeks flushed, his eyes twinkling, and an adoring smile on his face.

_Well, that's certainly a change to how he looked before., _Cerelia thought.

"Uhhhh...." Tsuna wasn't quite sure how to react to that.

Reborn walked up to them; Cerelia followed quietly behind.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn pointed out to his pupil.

"Ehh!?" Tsuna said, his eyes bugging out and his jaw dropping.

Gokudera hung his head ashamed and flustered. "Actually," he piped up, still on his knees. "I didn't have ambitions to become the 10th Gen. It's just that when I heard that the 10th Gen is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt I had to test his strength," He beamed. "But you're much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and shook his hands. "That's troubling; like lives and such...Nor-Normal classmates will be enough, right?"

"Absolutely not!" argued Gokudera boomingly.

Tsuna frowned, looking like he wanted to cry. Reborn spoke up, "Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job, Tsuna." Cerelia nodded in agreement.

"Wha-What're you talking about?! What am I gonna do?!" Tsuna cried. First, a hitman baby tutor. Next, discovering he was the heir on a mafia family. Then, his best friend was an assassin-in-training. Now, a subordinate, who was a bomb specialist. What next?

Before anyone could say anything else, a gruff male's voice cut in, "Oh no no, these guys are cutting class."

The group turned to see three upperclassman—third-years--with cocky smirks and ugly faces. They appeared to be bullies.

"This requires some punishment." one of the third-years snickered.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." added the fattest boy in the trio.

The last boy, who had a bat, sneered, "How many front teeth do you want broken?"

Tsuna was the only one who panicked.

"Leave it to me." Gokudera stepped forward, bringing out a set of bombs.

Cerelia was quicker and, using the umbrella from earlier, took the three boys out in no time. She just swiftly whacked the boys in the back of the neck to make them fall unconscious. Once she was done, she turned to the three other males, who looked flabbergasted (Gokudera), amused, (Reborn), and aghast (Tsuna).

Ignoring their looks, Cerelia pointed her closed umbrella at Gokudera; he glared at her once she did. "You, Bakadera**[4]**, if you ever pull a stunt like that again against my best friend or doubt my skills again, I won't hesitate to take one of your dynamite, light it and shove it up your ass. Got me?" she warned nonchalantly. Gokudera just glared at her, a glare that she evenly returned.

"Eeiiee! Eli-chan!" Tsuna cried, rushing to her and tried lowering her "weapon". "Don't fight, please!!" he begged.

Just scoffing, Cerelia did as asked and lowered her umbrella. She turned on her heel to grab her bag and put her umbrella away. The long-haired female slung her bag over her shoulders. "C'mon, Tsuna-fish. We better get back to class before the late bell rings and we get detention." With that, she made her way back into the school. Tsuna, frantically, gathered his clothes, and trailed after her, calling her name and telling her to slow down.

Reborn and Gokudera were left behind, watching the two friends disappear.

"Stupid woman," Gokudera growled. He looked down to the toddler. "Who the hell was she, Reborn-san?"

"Tsuna's best friend, Renzo, Cerelia. They've known each other since childhood. She protects him." Reborn explained as Leon transformed back into a lizard and scrambled onto his owner's fedora.

"So she wants to be Jyuudaime's right-hand man! She's my competition!" Gokudera clenched his fists. He was liking this girl less and less.

"Hardly," Reborn shook his head. Gokudera arched a brow. "Knowing her, she has no intention of being the 10th Gen's right-hand man. I think she'd just prefer to stay by his side and protect him, give him support."

"Oh..."That didn't change the teenager's opinion of her; she still seemed like a bitch and, like more girls, was troublesome and annoying.

"Though, since Cerelia is Tsuna's best friend, I'd advise that you be careful on you treat her. Tsuna won't like it if you treat her badly." Reborn stated. Inwardly, he was smirking, especially when Gokudera stiffened, sweat dropping.

Gokudera scowled. "I'm not making any promise, but I'll do my best for Jyuudaime." he grumbled grumpily before storming off.

Reborn allowed his smirk to become apparent on his chubby face. _This should be interesting._

* * *

**1. Teme—**_**Bastard**_

**2. Cessare—**_**Cease**_

**3. Jyuudaime—**_**Tenth**_

**4. Bakadera—**_**A mixture of idiot (baka) and Gokudera's surname**_

**_Thank you for reading~! Please REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Targt: Five

_Well, here's chapter five. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and such—thank you a bunch. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do, please REVIEW!! Note: as I mentioned in the last chapter is that I'm following the manga and since the first seven volumes are pretty crack until volume eight, I'm going to skip around a bit in the first seven volumes. Thank you._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They rightfully belong to Amano Akira-sensei. All I own is some original plot points, my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This is an GokuderaxOC story and will be following the manga mostly. The story contains swearing, violence, gore, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual themes, and so on. Lastly, anything in Japanese and Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPSTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Five**

Over the past couple or so months because of Reborn through Tsuna, Cerelia had met quite a few interesting characters—though a few people she had already met before and had become acquainted before of Reborn through Tsuna. Cerelia had become better friends with Nami-Chuu's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi (she had known him because of Varsity sports dinners the school held annually). She had met a five-year-old boy from the Bonvino family named Lambo, who was strangely attached to her now. She had met a beautiful woman that was Gokudera's older sister and Reborn's lover (Cerelia didn't even want to know how that worked) named Bianchi. She had met a Tsuna-obsessed girl—though, not at first—middle-school named Miura Haru. She had become better "friends" with Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei (another boy Cerelia knew through sports). She had met a doctor who only treated—and obnoxiously chases after—girls named Dr. Shamal, who was also a well-known assassin. She had become better "friends"--more like they became "better" acquainted—with the demon of her school and the Disciplinary Committee President, Hibari Kyoya—that was an interesting day. Finally, she had met a child Chinese fighter named I-Pin, who also seemed to enjoy Cerelia's presence—though not as much as Lambo. Of course, Gokudera was among those people.

Oh, yes, an interesting bunch. Strange, but interesting. And with those new faces, Cerelia had been through some interesting experiences—some she wished hadn't occurred as they were incredibly embarrassing.

However, known of those people had caught Cerelia's attention like a certain blonde, who she was now witnessing jumping out the second floor window of her best friend's house.

Softly gasping, Cerelia's purple-hued spheres widened.

He had such grace and agility as he whipped out a black whip from his furry-hooded jacket. He called out to the black suited men below on the street a few feet away from her. Above them were a couple pink grenades that could only below to Lambo Bovino and they were heading straight towards them.

"GUYS! Get down!!" the fair-haired male called to the man.

The men did as told and the man falling from the sky cracked his whip wrapping it around the grenades. And with a flick of his wrist, the blonde flung the grenades to the sky just as they exploded.

That was something Cerelia _definitely_ didn't expect walking to the Sawada residence after basketball practice.

The furry-hooded jacketed man landed on the smoothly before getting to his feet and standing at his full height. The men around him laughed and beamed at the young saying something about "antics", "surprises every day" and so on yet, Cerelia wasn't paying attention to them. She was more focused on the golden-haired man among them.

The focus of her attention must've felt her stare because after blushing and laughing with his subordinates, he turned his gentle, but fiery chocolate optics to her. Cerelia had no idea why her body stiffened and warmed a bit, especially when he started towards her.

He was even more handsome close up with his shaggy and wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, easy-going smile, tall height, a high cheek bones. And for some reason, the tattoos peeping out from the collar of his shirt and from underneath his sleeve made him seem even more attractive to Cerelia.

"Konbawa," the male greeted invitingly once he reached her.

She had no control over the heat rushing to her cheeks. Why she was blushing she had no idea, especially since she rarely ever blushed. The teen was just grateful that it didn't seem to affect her speech, "Konbawa."

The fact that it was softer and a little more dreamy-like didn't count...right?

"Gomenasai about that display just now, uh..."

"Renzo. Cerelia Renzo."

His smiled grew making Cerelia bit her bottom lip. "Oh, you're little brother Tsuna's friend, right?"

"Hai." she nodded stiffly. Was the guy a friend of Tsuna's or a friend of Tsuna's through Reborn?--most likely the latter since Cerelia had never met him before and he definitely wasn't Japanese.

"Nice to meet you then, Cerelia-chan." the man, who was probably in his early twenties, extended one of his hands to her. "I'm Dino Cavallone."

"Nice to meet—Wait," Her eyebrows shot up as she shook his hand. "Did you say Dino Cavallone? Mafia boss of the Cavallone Mafia Famiglia? Allies to the Vongola?" she inquired curiously.

"That's me." he blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

_No wonder he was so amazing with that whip...He's Bucking Horse Dino., _she thought amazed, having heard so many great and wondrous story about the man before her. She bowed her head respectfully. "It's an honor to meet you, Cavallone-sama**[1]**."

Chuckling, Dino shook his hands. "Please, Dino is just fine! No need to be so formal! We are in the pretty much family after all!"

Cerelia ignored the fluttering of her heart when he laughed, finding it nice and suited for someone like him. She turned her head away and muttered a meager and embarrassed, "H-Hai, Dino-san."

"Eli-chan, is that you?" called Tsuna from his bedroom window.

Tearing her attention away from the gentleman in front of her, her face returning to its normal emotional self (no more blushing), Cerelia peered to the house at the brunet and baby sticking out of the window. She gave a mere wave. "Konbawa, Tsuna-fish. Another "exciting" day, huh?" she teased dryly.

"Hai..." he sighed deeply, hanging his head. Then, he perked up to ask, "You come over for dinner and to stay the night?"

"If ya want me to," she shrugged a shoulder. Tsuna nodded, which she returned.

"Dino, why don't you stay over today, too?" Reborn interjected. Tsuna, beside him, jumped and looked to him with wide eyes.

"Hm," Dino contemplated, scratching his neck. He indicated to his men. "I'm okay with it, but how about these guys?"

"You can let your men go back." Reborn replied.

"Hey! Why are you deciding these things on your own?" Tsuna whined, put off by Reborn's actions—he really should've been use to it by now. Reborn, naturally, ignored his student's words.

Below, playfully and affectionately, Dino's men were saying how much of a relief it was to not have to care for Dino and make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. Cerelia watched, a tad amused at how close Dino and his men were and how much them seemed to admire him—that's how a mafia boss should be compared to how a certain mafia boss she knew treated his underlings.

Dino laughed and blushed at his men's words before giving Tsuna a warm grin. "All right. I might as well give the Vongola's 10th boss an advice or two." he announced.

"For m-me?" Tsuna too aback shocked and flattered. "H-How nice..."

"Aren't you lucky, Tsuna?" Reborn said.

Just laughing at the two of them, Dino ushered his men off back to their hotel before turning and looking down at Cerelia. He extended an arm to her like a true gentlemen; the mafia may be full of tough and dangerous people, but the males of the mafia knew, more often than not, to treat woman, in the mafia or not, with great respect. Though, Cerelia wasn't entirely use to it and just stared at his arm quizzically for a moment until she finally—reluctantly and bashfully—hooked her arm through his. He beamed making her squirming insides worsen and Dino guided her into the Sawada residence.

Cerelia was flattered by Dino's chivalry, but once she was inside, she immediately let go of him and stepped away a few feet; she still had her pride as an strong and nonchalant assassin-to-be for the Vongola.

What the hell was this guy doing to her?

Well, she decided not to think about it much and decided to concentrate on her dinner that was now placed before her on the kitchen where everyone (Reborn, I-Pin, Lambo, Dino, Tsuna, Nana, and Cerelia) was gathered and listen to the conversation sitting with her; every once in a while putting in her input if need be.

"So," Dino began with a big smile. His jacket was off, showing more of his tattoos—markings that Cerelia found very interesting and artistic, mostly because she was an artist herself. "Ask me anything, my kawaii**[2]** sworn brother."

Tsuna, sitting across from the older and taller male, became flushed in the cheeks and smile awkwardly.

"Erm..." he hesitated. _What a dilemma...I'm happy that Dino-san likes me, but I definitely don't want to join the mafia..., _the fifteen-year-old boy thought to himself.

Dino chose to ask a question instead after placing some rice into his mouth, "Oh, yeah, do you have any family yet, Tsuna?"

Reborn answered first, "Right now, there is Cerelia, Gokudera, and Yamamoto and a few candidates, Hibari, Sasagawa Ryohei, and--"

Tsuna cut him off, exclaiming, "They are just my friends and senpai!!" He calmed down and curiously asked his tutor, "But why did you come to a person like me, Reborn? You seemed to be doing fine with Dino-san." Apparently, Reborn had tutored Dino in the past.

"Vongola is the center of our allied families." Dino explained. "That's why it gets priority above all others in every aspect."

Tsuna's big, innocent brown eyes—a shade lighter than Dino's—widened. "The Vongola is that influential!?"

"That's right." Reborn nodded, using his chopsticks to shovel rice into his mouth.

His pupil paled. "Now, I'm even more scared..." he whimpered.

"Oh! Dino-kun," Tsuna's mother giggled after a small ruckus of clatters bowls.

Everyone, including Cerelia, who was wiping Lambo and I-Pin's faces (mostly Lambo) of food (she didn't want to admit it, but she had a soft spot for kids), turned to Dino to discover his dinner plate and rice bowl overturned. That being, food was all over on the table on his side and some of it had been smeared on his black T-shirt.

"My, my, you spilled your food." Nana giggled.

Tsuna and Cerelia blinked, shocked how someone so smooth and swift—demonstrated earlier—could cause such a mess; a mess that a child like Lambo would make. Dino jumped and blushed madly. It only intensified when Reborn said, "Without his men, Dino only functions half as well. He's the type who can only use his powers or in front of the family. Without his men, his athleticism drops dramatically."

Cerelia arched a brow. _How peculiar yet..._ She didn't know why, but she thought that the fact that he wasn't tough all the time and was kind of a klutz was kind of endearing.

Dino tried to defend himself, sweat dropping, trying to not sound so ridiculous to his "little brother" and his friends. "Saying stuff like that again, Reborn. You really want Tsuna to believe that? It's just because I usually use forks and knives so I can't use chopsticks very well."

That convinced Tsuna. "I-I see. That must be it!"

Just laughing at the young people at her table, Nana got up and headed out of the kitchen. "Dino-kun, I'll prepare the bath for you." she said.

"Arigatou." Dino said gratefully.

With that, everyone returned to their dinner. That was until they heard a shriek from the bathroom.

Everyone jumped up from their seats.

"Nana-san!"

"'Kaa-san!"

"What happened!!?"

Cerelia, Tsuna, and Dino moved to run out of the kitchen, but stopped when Dino tripped and fell first onto the floor.

"Are you okay?!" queried Tsuna worriedly.

"I stepped on my own foot..." Dino muttered, rubbing his red face.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked while Cerelia's eyebrows shot up.

"You see. He's really a klutz." Reborn claimed.

Tsuna sweat dropped. Cerelia made a face and shook her head, helping Dino to his feet. She started to think him being clumsy wasn't as cute as she first thought yet, that thought vanished when smiled sheepishly and thanked her—nope, he was still cute.

Another shriek came from Nana as the woman rushed into the kitchen with a scared face. "In the tub, in the tub!" she cried.

Exchanging looks, Dino, Tsuna, and Cerelia went the bathroom. I-Pin, Lambo, and Reborn followed after them.

Everyone, minus Reborn, was surprised by the _large _turtle in the bathroom, which had happened to had eaten a chuck out of the tub. The turtle had to at least bigger than Tsuna and looked quite terrifying as it roared at them.

"U-Unbelievable!!" choked out Tsuna, his eyes the size of saucers and his hands pulling his hair.

"Shit," Dino frowned deeply, sweat dropping. "That's Enzio. When did he escape?"

"That thing is yours, Dino-san?" asked Cerelia flabbergasted, pulling the children (I-Pin and Lambo) away from the monstrosity in the bathroom.

"EH?! This is the turtle from earlier!?" shouted Tsuna.

"That's right. Enzio is a sponge snapping turtle. He swells up if he's immersed in water. The enlarged Enzio becomes feral and will devour a whole house." said Reborn calmly.

"You _have_ to be shittin' me..." Cerelia gaped, gathering Lambo and I-Pin in her arms and stepped back. Why and how could a creature like _that_ exist?

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!?" screeched Tsuna in disbelief of the news.

I-Pin jumped from Cerelia's arms and brought out one of Gyoza buns. She said something in Chinese, ate her bun then, thrust out an open palm causing a puff of green to shoot towards Enzio. However, it just bounced off Enzio. It didn't affect him...well, if you didn't account for it making the amphibian angrier.

"Gyoza-ken isn't working?!" Tsuna cried.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time." pointed out Reborn. Cerelia was one of the calmer ones in the room, but she had no idea how the toddler was so calm.

Dino stepped forward and gently pushed Tsuna and Cerelia back. "Stay back." the blonde said, taking out his whip. "Nobody interfere. It will be a disgrace for the Cavallone Famiglia if their 10th Boss can't even take care of his own pet."

"Dino-san!" breathed Tsuna in admiration. Cerelia couldn't help the smirk on her face at the announcement.

"Calm down, Enzio!" Dino cracked his whip.

It missed its target and whacked Tsuna in the temple. "OWWW!" Tsuna yelped, tears welling in his eyes. Cerelia sweat dropped. _Seriously?_

"Do you two understand now? He's not fully himself when his men aren't around." Reborn said to the two adolescents.

They sweat dropped. _This is the magnificent Dino-san...?!_ Cerelia was beginning to wonder again if his clumsiness was all that adorable

With a feral growl, Enzio took another bite out of the bathroom—a big chunck.

Tsuna shrieked. "The bathtub!!!"

"Stop it, Enzio!!" Dino tried again at taming his pet, cracking his whip. Not once, but three times. Again, instead of hitting the turtle, the blonde hit Cerelia (managing to hit Lambo at the same time since he was in the girl's arms), I-Pin, and Tsuna again.

They ended up at the floor; the teens rubbing their throbbing faces and the children crying. "Gomen! Are all you okay?!" Dino asked concerned, sincerely.

Dino being a klutz was becoming less and less cute to Cerelia as she rubbed her now bruising cheek.

"Do something, Reborn!!" pleaded Tsuna.

"Kami, _please_." Cerelia concurred, at the same time trying to calm down Lambo.

"He told us not to interfere." said Reborn, still the calmest one in the bathroom. More cracking noises came from the tub as Enzio continued to chow down.

"But at this rate, the house will be demolished!" Tsuna pointed out.

Reborn sighed. "Guess it can't be helped." Holding out his hand, Leon on top of it, he said aloud, "It's Leon's turn!!"

The green animal leapt from his owner's hand and landed, sprawled, Tsuna's faced as he yelped. Tsuna's face transformed into a older male with dark hair, glasses, and a dark mustache Cerelia's eyebrows shot up at the oddity of it all.

_There's no way Dino-san's gonna--, s_he began to think, but stopped when the blonde man gasped and exclaimed, "You're here, Romario?! I thought you went back with the others!!"

Cerelia deadpanned and sweat dropped. _Then again..._ Maybe Dino was only good looking and not so cute inwardly—his clumsiness and dizziness was becoming not so attractive; Cerelia scolded herself.

However, what Dino did next changed Cerelia's mind all over again.

With great skill of agility and grace, Dino cracked his whip one last time causing it to wrap around the light hanging above them then flying towards his turtle and wrapping around its neck. The Cavallone boos pulled, so Enzio hung in the air. Not to choke him to death, but just enough to make him black out. And it all happens it seconds.

Cerelia and Tsuna—still looking like Romario—were amazed by it.

Inwardly, Cerelia smirked, blushing just the slightest—nope, Dino was still cute. She didn't know why, but no matter how clumsy and slightly oblivious he was, he was still cool to her and his smile that could light up a room made her heart flutter.

She didn't know what Dino what was doing to her, but for now, she didn't care.

* * *

The kids—Reborn (sort of), Lambo, I-Pin, Tsuna, and Cerelia—and Nana were asleep since it was fairly late. Dino would be amongst them yet, there was still something he needed to do today; something he had needed to do since he had heard Cerelia's name.

Quietly, trying desperately not to trip or knock into anything, Dino left the guest room and descended the stairs of the Sawada household. Fortunately, the Bucking Horse managed to make it outside without falling or anything like that. Unfortunately, just as he made to the outside, the blonde accidentally stubbed his toes against the front door closing it—an odd feat of its own.

He grumbled, but brushed it off quickly as headed down the streetlight lit street, two houses down to the house Cerelia lived in—or so Reborn had told him. As he approached the home, his nerves began to increase making him more and more nervous, his face becoming flushed. Dino tried his hardest to ignore the sudden increasing of emotion within him knowing that would only make him clumsiness worse, he trudged up to the front door.

Following Reborn's earlier instructions that the extra house key was hidden under the doormat, Dino fished for it, placed it in the doorknob, and turned it to unlock the door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde pushed open the door ever-so-slowly and stepped inside.

Silently, he started to kick off his shoes—hope filling his chest when he noticed the lights were still on in the house. Sadly, his excitement and anxiety picking up caused he to trip on one of his untied shoelaces. With a loud and a rather painful 'THUD', the Mafioso managed to tumble to the floor of the foyer.

Dino paled, especially when he heard footsteps from upstairs. He bit his lip.

Soon, someone came down the stops before a familiar female's voice curiously—with slight amusement—asked, "...Dino?"

Lifting his head, his brown eyes met the green ones of the person he hadn't seen—and missed—in years. "Uh, h-hey, Rach." he greeted with a bashful chuckle and blush.

A rare, but soft smile of affection graced the dark-haired woman's face as a faint pink color painted her cheeks. "Hello, Dino."

Dino smiled tenderly before getting to his feet and approaching her. She patiently waited until the younger adult's muscular and warm arms wrapped around her frame.

"Mi sei mancato, amore**[3]**." he whispered into her ear in Italian.

She tightened their embraced, closing her eyes—allowing emotion and affection to emerge on her face for once without restraint. "Io pure.**[4]**"

* * *

1. **Sama—**_**a very respectful suffix**_

**2. Kawaii—**_**Cute**_

**3. Mi sei mancato, amore—**_**I've missed you so much, love.**_

**4. Io pure—**_**I as well.**_

**_Please REVIEW~!_**


	7. Target: Six

Hello~! Here's chapter six! I hope you all enjoy and thanks to those who have reviewed thus far—thank you. Though, I wish more people would do so, I know people are reading this story. I would like just a little feedback, please—maybe even some constructive criticism. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, it's a long one. Please REVIEW! Thank you. ^-^

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. Amano Akira-sensei deserves all of the credit. All I own is a few plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This story is a GokuderaxOC story, don't like, don't read. As well, this will be following the manga instead of the anime—no offense to the anime. The story contains swearing, violence, gore, drug and alcohol references, mild sexual content, and blah, blah, blah. Anything in Japanese or Italian will be translated after chapter. **_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Six**

Since it was such a rare occurrence for her, even on weekends, sleeping in felt so wonderful to Cerelia. Smiling to herself, the auburn-haired girl just rolled onto her side, pulled her blankets over her further, and snuggled up to her pillow. Oh, yes, sleeping in felt positively remarkable.

Unfortunately, not _everything_ went as the young assassin-to-be planned...

Suddenly, a small, but fairly heavy weight came down hard on her right side. That was followed by the slightly high-pierced voice of a certain cow suit adorned child, "Eli-chan!! Play with Lambo-san!! Wakey, wakey! Lambo-san wants to play with Eli-chan!!"

Groaning, Cerelia cracked one partially lidded amethyst orb open to look lazily at the energetic boy bouncing up and down on her hip. "Lambo, _why _are you awake so early?" she questioned after emitting a yawn. _And being so incredibly annoying?_, she added to herself.

"Lambo-san wants to play with Eli-chan!! Play with me, Eli-chan!" Lambo proceeded to jump and down on her. It didn't hurt, but it was becoming more than annoying at that point—mostly because Cerelia wasn't a morning person.

Against her will, Cerelia sat up on her makeshift bed on Tsuna's bedroom floor and lifted the five-year-old off her before doing so. She placed him on the floor while yawning again—she had no idea why the kid liked her so much, his TYL!self was no prize either. "Lambo, squirt, it's too early. Go play Nana-san or I-Pin." she told him in a voice coated with sleep.

Lambo huffed, puffing up his cheeks. "But Lambo-san wants to play with Eli-chan!"

"Not now, Lambo. I'm barely conscious." she muttered, scratching her messy and long hair. "Go do something else." Lambo opened his mouth to protest again, but suddenly, started to laugh, pointing at the teen female before him. She arched a brow. _What now...?_

"Ha ha! Eli-chan! Eli-chan has tiny boobies!"

Jumping, Cerelia looked down at herself to see that one sleeve of her tank top had slid down to her shoulder revealing what—very little—cleavage she had. Blushing furiously from embarrassment and anger, Cerelia shot up from her spot, roughly grabbed Lambo by the tuff of his big Afro, and carried him to door and—with some gentleness—tossed him into the hallway as she ignored his wails and struggles. She slammed the door behind him, grumbling irritably in Italian: "Idiot mucca. Sono ancora in crescita maledizione.**[1]**"

With that, she trudged back to her bed, got down on her knees, and fell face first into her pillow. She closed her eyes ready to fall back asleep.

"I wouldn't go back to sleep if I were you, Cerelia." advised the familiar voice of the baby hitman.

"And why the fuck not, Reborn?" she retorted, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Because if you do, you and Tsuna will be very late for school." the toddler pointed out.

"...What time is it?"

"7:45."

"...Shit." School started in fifteen minutes.

Reluctantly, Cerelia hauled herself up by her arms and moved to her best friend's bed where he was slumbering peacefully. "Tsuna-fish, wake up." she ordered dully, shaking him by his shoulder.

He didn't even stir. She rolled her eyes and used the method she usually used—she didn't know why she didn't do it in the first place.

Leaning down to his ear, the Italian whispered, "Kyoko-chan is here and she wants to confess her undying love to you."

Cerelia peeled back her head just in time as the spiky-haired—messier than usual because of bedhead—brunet abruptly sat up, wide awake, "Kyoko-chan~!" He looked around frantically for his long-time crush. He frowned discovering that she was nowhere to be found.

When he heard a snicker, his flushed cheeks darkened and he scolded his companion with a frustrated pout, "That's not funny, Eli-chan."

"No, it is, and it always will be." smirked Cerelia, momentarily, before standing. "Now, get up and get dressed and hurry." She started to leave, planning to go to the bathroom for a quick shower. "School starts in twelve minutes."

"WHA-WHAT?!"

* * *

Somehow with seven minutes to get to school, Tsuna and Cerelia managed to take a shower, brush their teeth, get dressed into their uniform, and each grab a piece of toast before heading out the door of the Sawada residence.

"We're leaving, 'Kaa-san!" Tsuna called out to his mother as he and his childhood buddy exited the house.

"Oka~y!!" she said happily.

"Crap," sighed Tsuna, closing the door behind them. "I can't believe we overslept because of that incident with Dino-san's turtle." Cerelia just nodded curtly being distracted by the sight before them. Noticing her lack of attention, the boy asked, "What is it, Eli-chan?"

She just pointed. He followed her finger only for his honey-hued spheres to widen. "There's a commotion in front of the house again--!!"

Romario approached the adolescents and bow respectfully—mostly to Tsuna. "Buongiorno**[2]**, Jyuudaime, Renzo-san." he greeted.

"Buongiorno, Romario." Cerelia gave a nod.

Blushing, not use to such, Tsuna just choked out, "Um...O-Ohaiyo...Dino-san is..."

"Why are you guys here?" sleepily asked a male's voice behind them. Turning, they saw a drowsy Dino standing there in the front, a hand scratching his wavy tresses; Cerelia tried to not blush and ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. "I didn't ask you to pick me up." Dino yawned.

All of his men dressed in their usual black suits smiled at each other knowingly—as if there was some inside joke that Dino, Cerelia, and Tsuna weren't in on.

"That's right, Boss, you didn't." Romario said. "I just went for a walk and ended up here."

"So did I." one of the other men said.

Another said, "Me, too."

Dino sweat dropped. "All the way from your hotel?"

Tsuna and Cerelia exchanged glances—Tsuna beaming and Cerelia smiling just a tad. The same thought came to mind: _Dino-san's men are so devoted._

"Ohaiyo, Jyuudaime!!" exclaimed a joyous male's voice.

Tsuna jumped nearly out of his skin while Cerelia rolled her eyes, thinking, _Oh, yay, my favorite person._

None other than Gokudera Hayato with his usual cigarette between his lips approachabled the large group, heading straight towards the two other teens. His large grin was pointed at Tsuna, who smiled awkwardly. "O-Ohaiyo, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted.

Gokudera's grin grew, but it faltered when his green-hued eyes landed on the tall girl beside his "precious Jyuudaime". He inwardly scowled at her close proximity to the brunet boy yet, with much force, the silverette said stiffly, "Ohaiyo, Renzo."

If it weren't for Tsuna and Cerelia being Tsuna's best friend, Gokudera wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

Cerelia arched a brow at the other teenager's lack luster greeting.

What exactly was his problem with her? She hadn't threaten or show any kind of hostility to the bomber since they first met. Cerelia actually treated the boy with a little more kindness and attention than she gave most people. Sure, it was mostly because Tsuna had asked her not to be mean or start any fights with Gokudera, but, otherwise, the young woman didn't have a huge issue with the young man. He wasn't all _that_ bad. Nevertheless, since Gokudera seemed to hate her with a passion—she knew he only acknowledged her because of Tsuna, who she was convinced at that point he had a man crush on—Cerelia was annoyed by the boy and acted in the same manner towards him as he did her.

"Bakadera." she gave him a curt nod.

He glowered at her because of the nickname she had bestowed him with, but returned his attention to Tsuna. That goofy and admiring smile graced his pale face as he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I got up early, I went for a walk, and wound up here."

Tsuna sweat dropped and Cerelia deadpanned. Tsuna's men were apparently very loyal, too.

Gokudera peered over his shoulder and his expression hardened at the sight Dino's men. "As for these guys, who are they?"

"They're the Men in Black. Tsu-kun's house has been invaded by aliens." Cerelia joked dryly, throwing her shoulder-blade length hair off her shoulder.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at her oddly. Dino, however, who had come up behind them, chuckled. He placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Your humor sure is interesting, Cerelia-chan." he smiled happily.

Gokudera was the only one who noticed how pink blossomed of Cerelia's cheek and a very tiny, sheepish smile graced her lightly tanned face. He arched a brow having never witnessed such a reaction from the girl.

_How odd..._

His thoughts were cut off, though and he tore his attention away from the female when the blonde man next to her acknowledged him. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Smokin' Bomb." Dino smirked. "Nice to meet you."

Gokudera gazed at the revealed inking on Dino's left arm. "That tattoo...You're Bucking Horse Dino!" Dino just grinned widely.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Eli!" came a pleasantly cheerful male's voice making Tsuna and Cerelia arch a brow and Gokudera scowl.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Tsuna, Cerelia, and Gokudera; Cerelia and Gokudera were wrapped by the same arm—much to their dismay. They were pulled against a familiar lean muscular chest of tall boy: Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Whatchya hanging around here for?" Yamamoto grinned that large grin of his. "You're gonna be tardy!"

Yamamoto flashed Dino a grin too, him being the friendly guy he was. "Yo!"

"Yo." Dino smiled back before watching the four teenagers head down the street in the direction of school. Dino tried not to laugh at how Gokudera pushed away from Cerelia and Yamamoto and scowled when Yamamoto just shrugged and hugged Cerelia closer to his to his side. His smile widened when an embarrassed Tsuna just bashfully smiled at his friends' behavior and tried to calm Gokudera down as he was threatening Yamamoto.

"Tsuna's family, eh? Just a buncha kids..." Dino mused.

"That seems to interest you, Dino." piped up Reborn suddenly appearing beside the Bucking Horse.

"Of course, seeing as that's how my family started out. Guess it sorta happens that way." stated Dino.

"Though I think Tsunyoshi, Cerelia, Takeshi, and Hayato aren't a bunch of gangly, clumsy children as you were, Dino." interjected a smooth, female's voice.

Sauntering through the suited men, Cerelia's guardian/master, Rachelle Udell appeared with a normal calm expression, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Buongiorno, Reborn, Dino." she greeted casually, strolling up to them.

"Rachelle," Reborn tipped his fedora to her. He smirked. "Nice of you to join us. You're sure up late, though."

"Hm. Well, I will admit that certain _activities_--" The dark-haired female smirked and shot Dino a look. "--last night left me quite exhausted." Stiffening, the blonde man coughed and looked away, blushing furiously.

Reborn immediately understand, but brushed it aside as he asked the man next to him, "So, do you think they're usable, Dino?'

"Oh," Dino returned to normal—his face was still a very faint pink. "...I'm not sure." He laughed a little. "The most important thing a family needs is trust. Until I see that, I can't give them my approval."

"Then why not test them?" Reborn suggested.

Crossing her arms, Rachelle nodded. "I wholly agree."

Dino arched a brow quizzically. "Test? How?"

* * *

"Sugoi**[3]**... Dino-san actually did that?" breathed Tsuna, astonished by the story Gokudera had told them. Side by side, the four adolescents walked down the street towards Namimori-Chuu.

Between Tsuna and Tsuna, Cerelia stated, "Hai. His rebuilding the family's fortune after the previous boss lost it all is a famous story. The Cavallone family is now third in power in our mafia family alliance. He's quite amazing."

"Oh..." said Tsuna, even more amazed.

Gokudera scoffed while Yamamoto chuckled. The baseball star placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair, "You sound like you really admire Dino-san, Eli!" he teased happily.

With her face heating up, Cerelia feigned a cool expression and shrugged. "Uh, yeah, you could say that." she muttered, swatting his hand away.

Being the only one to noticed Cerelia's rare shyness, Gokudera just scoffed. "Anyway," he chimed in gruffly. "I don't like the guy."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him puzzled while Cerelia rolled her eyes. "Huh? Why not/" inquired Tsuna curiously.

"Anyone older than me is my enemy." the light-haired boy claimed with a scowl. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Cerelia deadpanned. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she pointed out, not being able to fathom the bomber's completely irrational logic.

"I didn't ask you, stupid woman!" snapped Gokudera.

"You don't need to yell, Bakadera, I'm right here." she retorted nonchalantly.

"Urasai!**[4]**"

"_Must_ you be so fucking loud?"

Their "arguement"--more of Gokudera just yelling at Cerelia, who was completely calm—was interrupted by Yamamoto innocently asking, "Say, Tsuna, what does Gokudera mean by mafia? That some kinda company?"

The other three sweat dropped at the oblivious boy.

When asked, Cerelia would willingly admit that she liked Yamamoto as a friend. He was goodhearted, a good fighter, and fairly fun to hang out with him; he was a good friend. The only problem was...he wasn't the _brightest_ light bulb around.

The sound of a sports car's engine roaring from behind caused the group of friends to turn around to see a beautiful red car heading towards them. They all moved aside to avoid getting hit, but just as it drove past, a long rope shot out, wrapped around the shortest person in the group (Tsuna), constricted him tightly, and yanked him into the car before driving off.

It took a moment for the remaining three to process what had occurred, but when they finally realized their eyes widened as they gasped aloud.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"That car belongs to the Momokyo-Kai, the yakuza that controls this area." a voice them from behind and from below them. Whipping around, the trio came face to face (sort of) with Reborn. "You junior high kids wouldn't stand a chance against them. They're tough, they're ruthless, and they're adults. Let the cops handle this, why don't you?"

"Fuck that!" scoffed Cerelia.

"Yeah! Like we'd leave it up to them!" huffed Gokudera.

"You call 'em, Reborn! We're off!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

With that, the three of them took off down the street in search of the Momokyo-Kai's hideout.

* * *

"Are you sure their hideout is down this way?" hissed Gokudera as he, Cerelia, and Yamamoto headed down an alleyway that deserted and dirty—it was in one of the worst parts in Namimori. The boys had allowed Cerelia to take lead since –even though she hadn't lived in Namimori or Japan as long as Yamamoto had—she knew the area better than them.

"For the twentieth goddamn time, _hai_, Bakadera. Now, _stop_ asking me." Cerelia spat, her left eye twitching as she lead them down the alleyway as quietly as possible. Did that boy live to piss her off?

"You better be, stupid woman. Jyuudaime's life is on the line." the green-eyed boy said, eyes narrowing angrily

"Will you keep your voice down? We are _trying_ to _quietly_ infiltrate a yakuza headquarters for a surprise attack."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, for the love of--"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, you two." Yamamoto chortled a bit nervously with his usual goofy grin. "Why don't we try focusing on getting Tsuna back?"

Knowing the basball nut—or as Gokudera so called him—was right, Cerelia just nodded and Gokudera snorted in meager agreement. In silence, they continued until they reached one of the only buildings that weren't rundown. In a big, bold letters on a sign was the name: Momokyo-Kai.

Over her slender shoulder, Cerelia shot Gokudera a small, but very smug smirk clearly saying: "I told you I knew where it was". He just glowered, blowing out a big, puff of cigarette smoke in her face. She coughed and glared back for moment before shaking her and heading inside. Gokudera, snorting, followed and Yamamoto, sweat dropping and smiling a little at his friends' behavior, filed in after them.

Since there was no one in the front room, the teens left their school bags there and headed to the backroom where they figured Tsuna was being held by the yakuza group. Mentally, they prepared themselves for—or at least in Cerelia and Gokudera's case—an enjoyable fight.

They entered and immediately, a thousand eyes fell upon them.

"What the fuck do ya brats want?" huskily asked one the yakuza members, appearing really ugly and smelling really bad.

"We're looking a friend you assholes took from us. He's short, kinda whiny, and has spiky brown hair." Cerelia stated boldly. Yamamoto smiled at her confidence while Gokudera's brows furrowed—both knew she wasn't the least bit normal.

"Huh? Kid? What the fuck are ya talking 'bout?" the gang member queried stupidly.

Cerelia feigned a deep sigh. She glanced between the boys standing on each side of her. "I guess it's seems we're gonna have to _beat_ the information out of them." she said.

The yakuza member, along with the other members, laughed hysterically. "Like a group of kids could kick our asses! We'd like to see you try!" they guffawed.

The fifteen-year-olds exchanged smirks and shrugged, silently saying: "Well, they asked for it".

"I'll take the middle."

"Guess I have the right!"

"Heh! That leaves me the left then!"

Swiftly, Cerelia (taking the middle), Gokudera (taking the right), and Yamamoto (taking the left) separated to take on the gang members on their designated sides.

For people in the yakuza, the men in it weren't very strong. With ease and very little effort, the Namimori Middle School students took down those of the Momokyo-Kai down one by one—sometimes two by two. Cerelia didn't even need an umbrella, a staff, or a stick to take the gang members—she didn't need to use her bojutsu they were that weak.

Punching one across the jaw sending him flying, Cerelia smirked triumphantly and gazed around for another opponent. While she was doing so, her smirk got widen seeing Yamamoto doing just fine on his own. Gokudera appeared like he was doing so as well.

That was until Cerelia noticed one of the yakuza member creeping up behind the Italian boy with a metal pipe, but Gokudera was too busy knocking out the guy he had held in his hands by the collar of his shirt.

Her smirk faltered and her orchid purple orbs widened slightly. Her biker booted feet moved all on their own towards the silverette. "Gokudera, get down!" she cried.

His head snapped to her and his brows furrowed quizzically. However, his eyes widened when a rock Cerelia had thrown flew towards him. Briskly, he ducked. He heard in connect with what sounded like skin and bone followed by a grunt of pain and a loud, dull 'THUD'.

Gasping softly, Gokudera turned around—as he stood—to see one of the yakuza members knocked out cold with a trail of blood trickling down his forehead. Beside him was the rock and a long pipe. Gokudera arched a brow. How hadn't he noticed him? And more importantly...why did Cerelia save him?

He looked to the said girl. She stared back at him coolly with her arms crossed and an arched brow.

She had actually saved him...why? He hated her. She hated him...right?

Confusion washed over him, especially when he felt his cheeks heat up. That just caused him to become angry. A girl, who he hated, saved him. How dare she embarrass him like that!

"I could've done that myself, y'know." he snapped at her.

Was it just him or did a flicker of hurt flash through her eyes? Well, even if he had seen such, he ignored it when she glowered and snarled out, "_You're welcome_, jackass." Huffing angrily, she turned on heel and went off to fight more guys.

Gokudera stood there flabbergasted and yet, furious at the same time. What the hell was she angry about? He's the one who should be angry.

His mental tangent was cut off when another member of Momokyo-Kai speedily approached, prepared to take the bomber on. Just scoffing, Gokudera continued to fight. Girls, especially Cerelia, weren't worth worrying over.

* * *

It didn't the trio of teenagers long to take down nearly every single guy in the place. Each of them were down to one yakuza member and the only reason they were still conscious was because Cerelia, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were interrogating them as to where Tsuna had been taken.

As it seemed, interrogating wasn't necessary because ultimately, none other Tsuna himself and Dino appeared at the entrance. Pure shock was on their faces, but relief was evident on Cerelia, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's.

"Tsuna-fish!" Cerelia smiled slightly in relief.

That grin that Gokudera only had on when he saw Tsuna appeared on his face. "Jyuudaime~! You're alright!"

"An' lookin' good!" beamed Yamamoto.

"Impressive..." muttered Dino with a smile and nod.

Tsuna couldn't help but agree as a shy, grateful, and proud smile appeared on his youthful face.

"Well, I guess since we found Tsu-kun, we better go home." stated Cerelia, No one made any arguments and so they started to leave.

A booming, raspy voice called them back, "Oi, brats..."

The five of them turned around to see more members of the Momokyo-Kai yet, they looked far stronger and tougher—on a completely different level than the guys Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Cerelia took on.

Gokudera and Cerelia scoffed stepping up as Tsuna freaked out—like he does.

"More of you, eh?" scowled Gokudera.

"Good. I just barely got a workout with that previous group." smirked Cerelia.

Dino placed his hands on their shoulders and gently pushed them back. "They're not like the guys you just beat up." the blonde warned calmly. The teens looked at him quizzically. "They're grownups." The Bucking Horse walked forward. "Leave adults to an adult, I say."

Gokudera snorted and Cerelia nodded and joined Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Cerelia watched with sheer, but discreet admiration as Dino spoke to yakuza gang with such levelheadedness and kindness. "I'm Dino," he began. "Boss of the Cavallone family. What happened here was a mistake, and I accept full responsibility. Please forgive me. I'll pay for medical expenses, repairs, and any other compensation you may ask."

_He's so cool..., _Cerelia inwardly smiled, warmth rushing to her cheeks.

Sadly, not everyone appreciated Dino's suaveness.

The leader of the Momokyo-Kai snickered—his subordinates laughing alongside him. "Cavallone family? Like the mafia? This is Japan, pal. You ain't nuthin' here." The gang leader smirked maliciously. "'Course we'll take themselves. But you ain't leavin', savvy?"

After that, all hell broke loose, especially when Tsuna was transformed into his Dying Will mode.

Long story short, Cerelia, Dino, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto didn't leave, but not without defeating the rest of the Momokyo-Kai...

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they returned to Tsuna's house. The entire way there, Dino was grinning and chuckling as Cerelia, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were complimenting and patting Tsuna on the back as the spiky-haired brunet smiled and blushed embarrassed. By the time they reached the Sawada residence, they noticed two figures waiting for them outside.

"Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna in surprise, spotting his baby tutor.

Cerelia arched a brow, seeing a particular inky-haired and beautiful woman. "Shishou?"

At their names—sort of—the assassins for Vongola turned and welcomed the group.

"Good to see you all back and safe." Reborn said.

"Hope you didn't cause _too _much trouble. " smirked Rachelle, her hands tucked neatly into the back of her clean-cute straight-legged jeans.

The teens and Dino grinned a little, exchanging proud looks.

Rachelle expression turned to its emotionless coolness. She spoke pointedly to her apprentice, "Cerelia," The girl stiffened and straightened at her teacher's calling. "Since you've missed training this morning and last night and missed basketball practice today, you're going to have to make up for it."

The youngest female there made a slight face yet, nodded. "Hai, Shishou. All night training, break in the middle for dinner?" she asked, though she already knew the answer—she was used to it by nod.

Rachelle nodded. "Hai. Now, come along. Say good night."

"Hai, Shishou." Cerelia sighed. She turned to her friends. "Ja ne, Dino-san, Tsuna-fish, Yamamoto, Reborn, and--" She paused when she landed on Gokudera. Her purple eyes met his green ones and her eyes narrowed remembering the way he had treated today. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel, her long, straight hair swaying around her, and followed her mentor. She didn't noticed when everyone glanced to Gokudera curiously as he watched her go with a look of pure confusion on his face.

Quietly, Rachelle and Cerelia walked towards their home. Rachelle's interest was peaked by her student's behavior to Gokudera earlier and she was even more curious by the discreet—apparent to her, though—look of disdain on Cerelia's face.

Ultimately, Rachelle causally asked in Italian, "Did you and young Hayato have an argument, Cerelia?"

Cerelia peered up at her, looking at her strangely. "Can you not make it sound like a love quarrel? We're not even friends, let alone lovers." she grumbled, speaking in their native tongue as well.

"Oh?" The bojutsu expert arched a thin, black eyebrow.

Snorting, Cerelia looked away. Her guardian was the only person she allowed to see her true emotions—though, somehow, Rachelle was the only person who somehow made them apparent. "I hate him."

"Hate is a very strong word, Cerelia." Rachelle had figured that Cerelia knew that, especially considering her family situation.

"That doesn't make it any less called for." pointed out Cerelia as they approached their home. "He doesn't treat me with any respect, treats me like a stupid weakling. All he cares about is Tsuna, he doesn't care about anyone else. I tried treating him like an equal, but I got nothing in return. I loathe people like him."

Rachelle couldn't help herself from inwardly smirking while she and the other female headed inside. _Well, this certainly is interesting. _"You know, that generally hate turns into love."

Cerelia stopped short at the front door. _Did Insegnante actually say that?,_ she thought, not knowing whether to be weirded out, to find it funny, or be embarrassed by the concept. Slowly, she peered over her shoulder at the woman behind her. "Insegnante, please don't _ever_ say that a thing like that again. It's...weird." she pointed out, making a face. _What does she know about love?_

Rachelle just smirked teasingly. Scoffing and shaking her head, Cerelia walked inside.

Rachelle steadily smiled and gazed down the street to Tsuna's house. A certain blonde came to mind. _Trust me, Cerelia, I know that hate turns into love better than anyone._ With that, the tall woman made her way inside the Japanese home.

* * *

**1. Idiot mucca. Sono ancora in crescita maledizione.—**_**Idiot cow. I'm still growing, goddammit.**_

**2. Buongiorno—**_**Good morning**_

**3. Sugoi—**_**Amazing**_

**4. Urasai—**_**Shut up**_

**_Thanks for reading~! Please REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Target: Seven

_Chapter seven—yays~! Thank you sooooo much for those who have supported me thus far—keep it up! As well, please check out my other KHR story featuring Xanxus called Bulletproof. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and if you do, PLEASE REVIEW~!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its character. It is rightfully owned by Amano Akira-sensei. All I own is some plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This story contains swearing, drug and alcohol references, gore, violence, mild sexual content, and blah, blah, blah. The plot with be following the manga—nothing against the anime. This is a GokuderaxOC story, don't like, don't read. Anything in Japanese or Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Seven**

As embarrassing as it was, at that point, Cerelia would admit—only to herself—that she had developed a crush on the young Cavallone boss. However, the only reason why she had _finally_ figured that out after knowing the blonde mafioso for nearly a month now was because he had convinced—more like simply asked—her to take a trip to the mountains for a few days in the winter with him and a few others. Thus, since it was winter that meant it was freezing and Cerelia _hated_ the cold, so yes, she must've had feelings for Dino if she had _willingly_ gone on such an adventure.

Though, said feelings, didn't stop her from complaining on the low temperature. "_Kami_, it's ass-rapingly cold..." she grumbled through chattering teeth. Her long arms were wrapped tightly around her form, which was covered in the heaviest winter clothing she could find in her closet.

From beside her, Yamamoto, who looked like he was enjoying the weather, laughed at her statement. He placed a hand on her beanie-hat head. "You certainly have a way with words, Eli!"

Just scowling, her cheeks slightly pink from the physical contact, Cerelia swatted his hand away. "How can you act so cheerful? Aren't you freezing?" she asked. He was only wearing two semi-heavy jackets over his street clothes. Smiling more so, the other athlete shrugged.

"Oh, stop your bitchin', woman." said Gokudera, walking ahead of them, a couple of feet behind Dino, who was leading the group. They were walking across a wooden and roped bridge, connecting two mountains.

Cerelia turned her attention to him, her eyes hardening. She scoffed. "Like you're one to talk, Bakadera. You had to go back into your apartment three times to put on a heavy piece of clothing because it was so cold." she responded—her voice had its usual nonchalance, but there was evident exasperation within it.

Gritting his teeth, the silverette's glare darkened. "Do you wanna be blown up?"

"I'd like to see you try." she challenged coolly.

Gokudera growled, Cerelia just rolled her eyes not the least bit intimidated.

Yamamoto and Dino sweat dropped, smiling awkwardly. They knew they should be used to Gokudera and Cerelia's attitude towards each other since they had been that way since the incident at Momokyo-Kai hideout. One could practically feel the tension between the two of them, you could cut it with a knife it was that thick. No one knew why and no one knew what to do about it.

Shooting Cerelia one last glare, Gokudera focused his olivine orbs to the oldest male there. "Why'd we have to come so far into the mountains this time of year?" he questioned grumpily, a vein throbbing at his temple.

Cerelia rolled her eyes. _Wasn't he just bitching about me bitching? He's worse than a girl._

Dino smiled, hands hidden by the bottom pockets of his furry-hooded coat. "It's a secret place that's not even on the map." he pointed out. "To make up for getting Tsuna hurt, I thought I'd give us an opportunity to talk frankly. Spending a few days in a place like this deepens family bonds."

"What're you talking about, dork?! Where's Jyuudaime? He _is _here, isn't here?"

"Don't worry. Reborn got here ahead of us. They're probably having lunch about now."

The sight on the other side of bridge was a little more than shocking.

Near a small waterfall was Tsuna and Reborn. Reborn was coffee from a thermos, looking ver comfortable. Bound to a rock underneath the waterfall was a screaming and nearly blue Tsuna. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" he pleaded through his shivering and sobs.

"Jyuudaime!!" bugged out Gokudera.

"...The hell...?" breathed Cerelia, dumbfounded. Beside her, Yamamoto blinked slowly, sweat dropping.

Even after all this time, she still wasn't used to Reborn's antics. Then, again, who really was?

"What are you doing, Reborn?! We weren't going to train today!" Dino exclaimed.

The baby shrugged. "It's boring to have a heart-to-heart talk on a mountain." He smiled impishly. "So I decided to have some fun.

"Don't use me as your toy!" cried Tsuna as his best friend untied him. She handed him his jacket, which he took and slipped on gratefully; he was freezing.

"Hm. That's true." mused Reborn. He pounced onto Dino's shoulder. Suddenly, Enzio was in his hands. "Then let's play with Enzio."

"When did you...!?" jumped Dino.

Smirking, Reborn tossed the turtle into the water surrounding the waterfall. Everyone blanched, jaws dropped.

In seconds, a _humungous_ sized Enzio was towering over them;; he was the size of an average edifice.

"THAT'S HUGE!!!" shouted Tsuna as his and everyone else's—except Reborn's—eyes widened at the size of the amphibian.

"What the heck is that?" gaped Yamamoto.

"It's the spirit of the mountain!! The spirit of the mountain is angry at us!!" paled Gokudera. He started chanting spiritual prayers as if to ward of the turtle.

"Don't be stupid, Bakadera!" scolded Cerelia.

"Oh, Kami, Oh, Kami!" cried Tsuna, gripping his hair.

"Everyone please calm down!! There's nothing we can do once he frows that big. Let's just get to the other side of the bridge!!" Dino shouted. He tried being the calmest one in the group, but he looked just as freaked as the teens—Reborn was the only one who was levelheaded.

No one needed to be told twice. Whipping around, everyone made a run for the bridge. Enzio followed, shaking the ground profusely. That included the bridge causing it to sway back and forth. Naturally, that made running harder. Not to mention, that was the moment that Cerelia remembered she was kind of afraid of heights—she ran faster at that point.

Putting on a determined face, Dino turned around and faced his enlarged pet. He brought out his whip. "I'll buy us some time. You guys just go on ahead." he told the others vigorously.

"What?! Your worthless whip is useless!" yelled Gokudera.

"Stop talking nonsense! Leave it to me!!" Smirking, Dino cracked his whip numerous times.

Not once did it hit Enzio. Instead, it hit the bridge's rope railings and with such force that it actually _cut_ the ropes. The bridge collapsed beneath them.

They screamed.

* * *

Her body throbbed, but not as much as it should. She felt warmth surrounding her. Along with a particular scent that pleasant to her nostrils; it was a mixture of smoke (two different kinds), soap, slight musk, and maybe...cinnamon?

Wait...

_That doesn't sound right._

Nor did the fact that she heard painful groans beneath her.

Arching a brow, Cerelia's lavender orbs fluttered open. They only widened when she realized that she had landed on top of none other than Gokudera Hayato. She stiffened when Gokudera's eyes slowly opened. They widened seeing the person hovering over him.

Cerelia didn't move nor did he.

She felt his cheeks become warm at the thoughts ebbing their way into her mind.

_He's actually quite handsome. _Sure, she had always thought he was sort of attractive yet, now seeing him so up close, she could really see it, really see and appreciate his finer features. Mostly, his eyes, which were such a light olive green. _Beautiful..._

Little did she know Gokudera was thinking the same about her.

_Such lovely eyes, like orchids. She's actually kind...of...pretty..._

However, he didn't take it as well as she did.

Becoming completely red in the face, the young man roughly shoved the girl off. "Get off of me, stupid woman!!" He shot her a glare then, quickly turned his attention to the tiny brunet a few feet away from, him, whose eyes were like big, brown saucers. "Jyuudaime, are you alright?!" Gokudera questioned frantically, completely disregarding the auburn-haired girl, who was staring at him angrily dumbfounded—not to mention, somewhat hurt.

Sweat dropping a little, Yamamoto, who had been watching the entire time, placed a big, comforting hand on Cerelia's shoulder. She peered up at him and smiled a little. "You okay, Eli?" he asked kindly.

With a blank face, Cerelia peered to Gokudera briefly before sighing deeply and getting to her feet. "Hai. I'm fine." She offered a gloved hand to her friend. "How 'bout you, Yamamoto?"

He grinned goofily and took her offered hand; she helped him. "A-okay, Eli! It seems that the trees broke our fall, so no worries!"

Cerelia couldn't help a very tiny smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth—Yamamoto was a good friend. She glanced to Dino and Reborn. "Reborn, Dino-san, you two okay?"

"Hai," Reborn nodded, smoothing out his fedora. He glanced down at the now small turtle in his tiny hands. "And Enzio shrank, too. Thanks to the sun."

Repeatedly, with a shameful face, Dino bowed his head. "Gomen! Gomen! My hands slipped!"

That set Gokudera off. He pounced for Dino's throat, but Yamamoto, laughing, held Gokudera back by the arms. "Teme!! "My hands slipped" isn't enough!!" the bomber yelled furiously, struggling in the baseball star's grip.

"Calm down." Yamamoto told the boy he was restraining.

Dino frowned. "Gomenasai." he apologized again.

Yamamoto smiled. "Everyone's fine, so it's okay."

"Don't be so sure." Reborn chimed in resulting in the group turning and peering down at him. "You don't even know if you can go home from here."

Tsuna peered around the forested area that surrounded the group. Thick trees were everywhere as far as the eye could see. One could barely see the sky. "Now...Now that you mention it, that's true..." he muttered. He sweat dropped. "Where are we?!!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Cerelia checked their cell phones. "Nope. No service." confirmed the three.

"No way!" cried Tsuna.

"Calm down," said Dino, finishing through his coat pockets. "My phone can get service in the middle of a desert. It's a satellite phone."

Cerelia inwardly smiled. _He's so resourceful._

Or so she thought...

Dino's face formed into one of dread, blanching. "Wait...It's broken...probably from the fall..."

Everyone sweat dropped.

And to make matters worse, Reborn pointed out, "We lost our bag of food too."

"EHH! Are you serious?!" gasped Tsuna.

And to put the cherry on top, Yamamoto added, "If we camp out here, the cold night will probably be the worst thing."

That just dampened everyone's moods. Cerelia groaned. "Next time, I vote we just go to a movie." she announced dryly. People just sweat dropped at that.

Reborn, still finding this humorous, and now in a Tarzan-like attire, said, "If a bear comes out on a day like this, then this becomes a game of survival."

Tsuna flipped, so much so, Yamamoto had to hold him back. "You seem to be getting the most fun out of this!! This happened all because of you!!"

"Calm down. We'll figure something out. Let's enjoy it." Oh, Yamamoto, always the positive one.

Completely nonchalant to his pupil's rants, Reborn looked around and then, pointed ahead of them, "Look." They all looked. "It's a cave." he grinned, demonstrating the cave before them.

It was fairly eerie-looking since it was so dark, but to the lost group it was like a gift from above. It was a possible exit for them, a possible way home. That, or a place to take shelter in as night fell.

"Maybe we can take shelter in here to avoid the cold." stated Yamamoto, peering inside.

"Don't get so close to it." warned Dino. "It could be a nest to some ferocious animals."

_I think I'd take the animals than this ridiculous cold. Being mauled sounds better than freezing to death., _Cerelia thought to herself, tightening her scarf further around her neck and the bottom of her face.

"I'll go look inside." volunteered Dino.

Gokudera pushed him back though. "Wait. I can't leave it to you. I'll go!"

"Oh...well." shrugged the blonde male.

"If anything happens, scream loud." Yamamoto said.

Scoffing, Gokudera took out his lighter and flicked it on. He headed towards the cave. "Who'd do that, moron?"

With that, he disappeared into the darkened depths. Patiently, Cerelia, Dino, Tsuna, Reborn, and Yamamoto waited.

Suddenly, "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**"

Everyone jumped, startled.

"It's Gokudera-kun's scream!" cried Tsuna frantically.

The other's eye narrowed; Reborn brought out a gun. Something twinkled within the cave and was followed by approaching footsteps. "Something's coming." muttered Yamamoto.

Ultimately, a certain pink-haired Reborn-lover emerged from the darkness with a platinum-haired boy's arm slung around her shoulders as he was unconscious. "Oh." she smiled languidly at the sight of the lost group.

"Bianchi!" exclaimed Tsuna in surprised.

Blushing, the Poison-specialist released her brother and moved over to the hitman toddler. She wrapped him up in her arms. "Reborn..." she cooed.

"Ciaossu." Reborn casually responded.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?!" asked Tsuna worriedly as the brown-haired boy knelt beside his friend. When Gokudera just grunted, Tsuna looked up at the older sibling. "Why are you here Bianchi?"

Gathering Reborn into her arms, the lovely young woman rose. "I ended up here while I was collecting poisonous mushrooms three days ago."

_So in other words: she got lost., _Cerelia translated, rolling her eyes. Then, her eyes adverted to the young bomber she stood beside, her hands on her hips. _He's no better. They're definitely siblings. _

"It's an enjoyable place. Even when I tried to go back, I still ended up coming back here." Bianchi laughed lightly.

"Meeting you in a place like this...Poison-Scorpion Bianchi." Dino greeted a bit apprehensively.

"Oh, Dino, you're here too?" She arched her brows.

"You've guys met before?" inquired Cerelia curiously.

"I was almost killed by the Poison-Scorpion several times when I was still Reborn's student." admitted Dino, a tad reluctantly.

"...Of course." Cerelia said dryly, sweat dropping a little. Tsuna sweat dropped, peering to Bianchi fretfully.

Yamamoto approached the pink-haired female. "By the way," he started politely. "What do you eat for those three days?"

Bianchi shrugged. "Poison mushrooms or...poison mushrooms."

Tsuna, Dino, Yamamoto, and Cerelia made faces, all thinking the same thing: "That doesn't help!!!"

Ignoring their looks, Bianchi glanced over her shoulder at the cave to call out, "You guys can come out now!"

People furrowed their brows. Tiny footsteps echoed in the cave coming closer and closer to the group gathered outside of it. Shortly, two familiar five-year-olds appeared; one brimming with courage and the other's eyes brimming with tears.

"You guys?!?" Tsuna blinked.

"I-Pin? Lambo?" questioned Cerelia with furrowed brows.

Bursting into tears, Lambo threw himself at the girl and latched onto her. I-Pin just walked over so Cerelia could lift her up into her free arm—Lambo was occupying the other. She greeted the little Chinese girl while trying to comfort the cow-suited child. Yeah, she was a tough assassin-to-be, but she had a weak spot for children and she didn't care who knew it—mostly because Gokudera was still unconscious.

Suddenly, another person sped out of the cave nearly tackling Tsuna to the ground. "Haru!!?" squeaked Tsuna, his face bright red.

"Haru and those two got lost here two hours ago." Bianchi explained. "When I said I didn't know the way home, they started crying."

"That's the normal response." agreed Dino, nodding.

An embarrassed "Calm down" came from Tsuna as Haru continued embracing his tightly and crying hysterically. He was trying to push her away and asked flustered, "What happened? Why are you guys here?"

I-Pin answered, speaking in Chinese. Reborn translated as I-Pin held up an article in a magazine, "Haru found an article about a delicious cake shop up on the mountains. So the three of us decided to go together, but Lambo lied about knowing how to get there, provoked a bee's nest for fun, and we ended up here because he fell off a cliff."

"Everything's Lambo's fault!!" Tsuna cried.

Lambo cried harder, burying his face in Cerelia's chest, especially when she shot him a scolding look.

"But Haru's happy Tsuna-san came to rescue us." beamed a glassy-eyed Haru, hugging Tsuna harder.

Dino smiled uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um...yeah...to tell you the truth...we're kinda lost too..." he told the dark-haired Japanese schoolgirl.

"Wha--?!" That just set the already hysterical Haru into another fit of sobs—Cerelia inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes. "What's gonna happen to us?! Are we Crusoe?! Are we the Robinsons!?" she shouted.

Tsuna looked about ready to kill himself and Lambo was crying even harder in Cerelia's arms. As well, Gokudera was still knocked out.

Cerelia was surrounded by insanity. _I should've just stayed home and trained. But, __**nooooo**__, I just had to give in immediately to Dino's request!_

Tsuna's voice speaking to Yamamoto snapped her out of her thoughts, "Yamamoto, what are you doing?"

Stopping in his gathering of wood, Yamamoto smiled looking like the definition of calm. "I think we could burn some woods. That way we have some SOS signal, get some heat, and scare away the animals." he stated.

"Of course! You're so smart, Yamamoto!!" praised Tsuna.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the good parts."

"Oh, ohaiyo, Bakadera. Nice of you to join us."

"Urasai, damn woman!"

Shooting her one last glare, Gokudera—looking a little pale—smirked at Tsuna holding up lit pipe bombs. "If you use these, it'll burn faster."

Yeah, that plan sort of went out the window...

"I'm so proud of you, Hayato." smoothly complimented Bianchi, cupping her little brother's face.

Like always, Gokudera's face turned a ghostly white before turning a sickly green before he collapsed from stomach pains. In the process of falling over, he accidentally let go out his little weapons.

Flames erupted and were spreading across the forest grounds like wildfire. It didn't get much better after that because it was spreading so quick. Not to mention, as an "apology" Lambo threw grenades. It only got "better" when Reborn shot Tsuna in the head with a Dying Will bullet, so with his Dying Will he'd find water.

Well, that extinguished the fire...

And made Enzio Godzilla-size again.

The only thing Cerelia could think as she ran for her life alongside her friends was, _Screw my hormones for cursing me like this!!!_


	9. Target: Eight

_This chapter is shorter than usual, but there's some Dino/Rachelle and implied Gokudera/Cerelia goodness. ^-^ Anyway, thanks to those who has reviewed and favored this story so far—thank you so much for the support, keep it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If ya do, please REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They rightfully belong to Amano Akira-sensei, she is pure awesomeness. All I own is a few plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This is a Gokudera/OC story, don't like don't read. It will be following the manga—nothing against the anime. The story contains swearing, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual content, violence, gore, and so on, so forth. Anything in Japanese and Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Eight**

The house lights were dimmed in the kitchen, the real source of light being the two candles set on the rounded table. A plate of sauced bucatini pasta was placed in the middle, along with a fine bottle of red wine. Sitting on either side of the table, sat two people in their twenties as they ate, drank, and spoke softly to each other. One was a handsome blonde gentlemen, who in his early twenties and his dinner companion was a lovely women with short, black hair and was in her mid-twenties. Each had gentle, loving smiles on their faces, their brown and green eyes twinkled, and a soft blush painted both their faces.

"How did you manage to get young Cerelia out of the house?" Dino Cavallone inquired curiously before placing some of the meal he cooked into his mouth.

"Haru and Kyoko asked her to sleepover Kyoko's house tonight. I told her to go because you and I had an important issue to discuss in private." Rachelle Udell answered. She took a sip of her beverage from her crystal wine glass.

The Cavallone boss chuckled a bit. "You're terrible, Rach, lying to your pupil like that."

She arched a brow. "Would you rather have me not say anything at all, so we couldn't spend time alone?"

"No, no, no!" He jumped a little, shaking his hands. Dino calmed and became flushed when he saw his partner snickering a bit at him. He pouted a little. "...You're mean."

Nonchalantly, she shrugged and took another sip of her wine. "Anyway, speaking of my pupil, I think she has a crush on you."

That caused Dino to almost choke on his food. Coughing and clearing his throat, Dino wiped his face with his napkin. "Uh...y-you want to repeat that?"

"Cerelia. I think she has a crush on you." Rachelle repeated, being the definition of calm.

"O-Oh...really? What do you...um...er...."

"Relax, Dino. It's just a minor and momentary thing."

"Oh?" His eyebrows shot up.

Uncrossing and crossing her long bare legs again, Rachelle laughed lightly and shook her head. "Cerelia just admires you and misconstrues it as affection. It'll pass when she realizes she likes Hayato."

"Smokin' Bomb?" Dino queried, blinking in surprise. She nodded, brushing a few stray strands of hair that had escaped her bobby-pins that pinned back her bangs. His brows furrowed. "You think Cerelia likes him?"

"No, I know so."

_Always the confident one., _Dino couldn't help but smirk amused. "What makes you so confident? They always argue and glare at each other. If anything, I'd say that they hated each other."

"True, true, true," the other mafioso concurred. "But hate can transform into love. And we have a very good example of that sitting right here." She flashed the man sitting across from her a tender look.

Immediately, Dino's face became flushed yet, he couldn't help giving her the same expression. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. When am I not?" Rachelle's smirk got wider.

"You were always the modest one, Rach." Dino guffawed, shaking his golden-haired head.

Continuing to smirk, the tall, slender woman rose from her chair after sliding it back. Slowly and sensually, she made her way around the table. With raised brows, Dino watched his partner intently. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged, indicating she wanted him to stand.

Getting the hint, Dino looked to the food. "What about dinner?" Though, he could actually care less about dinner at that point.

"I think it's time for dessert, amore." she huskily whispered, tugging on his shirt again.

"Works for me." Dino stood, smirking himself.

Rachelle took his hand and led him out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Dino more than willingly followed.

* * *

"Okay, okay! We should talk about boys!" chanted Haru as she and the assassin-in-training were sprawled on sleeping bags on Kyoko's bedroom floor. Movies and snacks surrounded them. Kyoko was downstairs getting hot chocolate for them all and to say goodnight to her family.

Cerelia arched a brow. "...I beg your pardon?" she questioned.

"Boys! We should talk about boys!" the shorter and dark-haired female clapped excitedly.

"_Why_, pray tell?" the taller and purple-eyed girl inquired.

"Because that's what you do at a sleepover! You watch movies, eat snacks, and gossip! Meaning you talk about boys!" Haru pointed out. She then, cocked her head to the side curiously. "Haven't you been to a sleepover before, Cerelia-san?"

"No." Cerelia answered simply. Wasn't the answer to that obvious? Cerelia wasn't particularly fond of girls and Tsuna has been her only friend. The only reason why she had befriended Haru and Kyoko was because they seemed like good enough people—translated as: didn't annoy Cerelia all that much—and since they were part of her best friend's growing family, she figured she might as well get to know them better. Sleeping over Kyoko's house had never been part of the plan though.

"Really?" Haru looked across at her companion in pure shock.

"Hai." Cerelia just nodded, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

The inky-haired female sprang up from her pink sleeping-bag and clasped her hands together. "Then that's even more of a reason to talk about boys!"

Cerelia deadpanned, brushing her copper-colored bangs from her face. _I don't see the logical in that._

Haru must've not seen Cerelia's sweat drop because a dreamy look came across the Asian girl's face. "I'll go first! I think the most s and greatest boy out of all our friends is Tsuna-san!" She sighed, her eyes sparkly. "He's truly a hero! And I can't want to be the best mafia wife I can be!"

Blinking slowly, Cerelia just stared up at her dully. _Oh, God. What a shocker?, _she thought sarcastically. Of course she knew Haru was infatuated with her best friend; the whole world knew.

"How about you, Cerelia-san? Who do you like?" Haru asked energetically, lying down on her makeshift bed. She was looking at the other girl with a look of pure fascination.

She felt her cheeks become slightly warm at whom she had feelings for, but being who she was and having gone through all the training she had been through, Cerelia acted cool. "I don't like anyone." she muttered carelessly.

"Oh, come on, Cerelia-san! You gotta like someone!"

"I don't."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Groaning, Cerelia hung her head.

"Come, Cerelia-san! Tell me, tell me!" Haru begged.

Fortunately, Kyoko appeared, coming to Cerelia's rescue—or so she thought.

"So what are we talking about?" the sweet, orange-haired girl questioned innocently as she placed the tray of hot cocoa she had been holding down between her friends.

"Nothing in particular." was Cerelia's nonchalant response.

"Boys! Particularly Cerelia-san's crush!" Haru answered happily then, shot Cerelia a glaring pout. "But, Miss. Stingy won't spill the beans."

Kyoko giggled while Cerelia deadpanned, sweat dropping.

"Don't pick of Cerelia-san, Haru-chan." Kyoko said, sitting down on her pink sleeping-bag. She could sleep on her bed, but thought sleeping on the floor with her friends was nicer and more fun. "Besides, I thought it was obvious who she liked."

"Huh?" the two other girls looked to their host quizzically. Though, Cerelia was a little more frantic than Haru—was her affections that obvious for Dino?

"Hai," Kyoko frowned a little, perplexed by her friends' expression. "I mean, isn't it obvious that she likes Gokudera-kun?"

"What?" Haru exclaimed while Cerelia's jaw dropped.

"What?" Kyoko blinked innocently. Had she been wrong?

Haru made a face and rubbed her chin. Then, suddenly, she beamed. "Oh, yeah! Now that I think about it, that's totally obvious! Cerelia-san so totally likes Gokudera!"

Kyoko smiled, nodding while Cerelia just glanced between the two other adolescents with a slight dumbfounded expression. _They __**can't**__ be serious? _

What was with the woman in her life? First her guardian/mentor teased her about her constant arguing with Gokudera saying that "hate can transform into love" and now Haru and Kyoko thought she liked Gokudera. Was every female she knew blind or crazy?

Well, she might as well make things straight, so there were no more misunderstandings. She sat up. "Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I do _not _like Gokudera in _any_ shape or form. And for that matter, that goes for him, too."

The two Japanese girls exchanged glances before looking to Cerelia. "Really?" they asked in unison.

"Hai, _really._" Cerelia curtly nodded.

"Oh...that's odd." Kyoko muttered with an adorable frown as she gazed down at her steaming mug.

"Why?" Cerelia inquired with an arched brow.

"Well, you two seem so compatible."

"...How so? We always argue."

"Well, like they always say "hate transforms into love"." Haru pointed out with a big smile before sipping her hot chocolate. Kyoko nodded in agreement, drinking her drink as well.

Cerelia stared at them flabbergasted over the top of her hot beverage. Again with that phrase. Was she the only one who hadn't heard of it?

Sighing deeply in frustration, the basketball player lowered her drink. "Gokudera hates me. He treats me badly. Thus, I'm not particularly fond of him." she pointed, in her calmest voice.

"Come on, Cerelia-san," giggled Haru. "Don't you know that boys like Gokudera tease and bully girls to hide how they truly feel?"

Cerelia made a face. "That is most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She turned to her best friend's—not-so-secret—crush. "Kyoko-chan, you can't honestly believe this bullshit?"

Grinning sheepishly, Kyoko shrugged. "Gomenasai, Cerelia-san, but I have to agree with Haru-chan. Gokudera-kun is very stubborn and isn't the kind to show his affections for a girl in the most conventional way, especially if he doesn't know he likes her yet. All he needs is a good push in the right direction to figure it out."

Cerelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nonetheless, she decided to humor them. "And how exactly does that happen?"

"From the girl he likes, duh!" Haru rolled her eyes, snickering. Cerelia gave her a blank look. "_You_, silly girl!"

Cerelia's face was still blank.

Kyoko explained, flashing Cerelia a friendly smile. "Show him kindness, give him a reason to figure out that he likes you. I mean, you like him too, don't you, Cerelia-san?" she said.

Frowning a little, Cerelia tucked a few reddish tresses behind one of her multi-pierced ear. "...I don't hate him," It was true; she didn't really hate him—despite what she told Rachelle. Cerelia just wasn't a fan. "When she saw Haru and Kyoko smile, quickly Cerelia added, "But that doesn't mean I like him either."

"Just give him a chance, Cerelia-san." Haru said.

"Hai," Kyoko nodded. "Just try. You may get something good out of it. It just may be hard to see at first, but if you take the time, you'll eventually see it."

That struck a chord with Cerelia causing her to gasp a little.

_||"Well," Sylvia adjusted her daughter more comfortably on her lap. "For starters, snow is some cases mean purity, like a child's innocence." The mother playfully tapped the child's nose making the tiny female giggle. Sylvia smiled and proceeded with her speech, "Some even say snow is even more cleansing than rain. And melting snow is like melting a cold heart. Now, for storms, they're usually described as wild, chaotic, and disastrous. However, storms could also me the blowing away of the weak and frail, to allow something new to come in and expand. Much like snow actually. So now, put those two together and what do you get?"_

"_Hmmmm," hummed Cerelia, tapping her chin in thought. "I think...something good, right?"_

"_Yes, cara figilia, something very good. It just may be hard to see at first, but if you take the time, you'll eventually see. Do you understand, Cerelia?" questioned Sylvia.||_

Maybe her mother's words could be used when concerning people too. It did make sense and her mother had always told her not to judge people so quickly; there was more to them than one would first think.

"Cerelia-san?" called the other girls in concern when the assassin-to-be didn't speak for a couple of minutes.

"...H-Hai...I'll give it a try..." Cerelia mumbled softly.

That made Haru and Kyoko beam. Cerelia feigned a small grin.

She _was_ going to give Gokudera a try. Not for any romantic purposes, but at least try to become friends. The only problem was she didn't know how? She wasn't the most social person around and it wasn't like the silverette really gave her a chance.

_Mama, please don't let your words be wrong..._


	10. Target: Nine

_Chapter nine, guys! Though, technically this is my tenth segment of this story! I can't believe I've gotten this far! Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who has supported me so far! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Despite its shortness, it has a cute Gokudera/Cerelia moment. Please REVIEW~!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They are rightfully owned by Amano Akira-sensei—go you! All I own is some plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo. **_

_**Warning:**__** This story is a GokuderaxOC story, don't like don't read. This will be following the manga—nothing against the anime. The story contains swearing, alcohol and drug references, gore, violence, mild sexual content, and blah, blah, blah. Anything in Japanese and Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Nine**

She had been running late today. Cerelia didn't think that would make such a big deal, though. Tsuna always slept in on school days. Thus, she and he would just late to class together. However, the sight she was just witnessing when she entered her childhood friend's head was something she didn't expect at all, she didn't know whether to laugh or not.

She chose not to because being one who was trained to not show intense emotion. Yet, she did ask a bit skeptically, "Do I even want to know as to _what_ the fuck is going on?"

Reborn was adorned in a tiny barber outfit, Tsuna was sweat dropping with his jaw dropped, and Gokudera—or who she assumed was Gokudera—had the strangest hairdo she had ever seen; all of his hair was gelled forward in a cone-like shape, covering half his face. Yeah, it was definitely something to walk into.

"El-Eli-chan...uh, o-ohaiyo..." Tsuna hesitantly greeted, grinning nervously.

"Ciaossu." smiled Reborn.

Gokudera just grunted.

"Come, join us, Cerelia." Reborn ushered her further into the bedroom. "I am testing Gokudera strength to see if he is suited to be Tsuna's right-hand man." he explained.

She deadpanned and looked at Gokudera's hair. The long-haired girl had no idea how such a test and styling the bomber's hair coincide yet, she wasn't going to argue. She was going to sit and watch, she had a feeling that Reborn's "Gokudera Strengthening Program" was going to be _far_ more interesting than schoolwork.

"Yeah, alright. I'll watch. Got nothing better to do." she shrugged and sat down beside Tsuna, who looked at her incredulously.

He then, turned his skepticism to his tutor. "All right! S-Stop it, Reborn! At this rate, Gokudera-kun will snap! He can't even see around him like that!"

"Not quite." Gokudera spoke up. He feigned a smile and forced himself to speak happily. "I can see pretty well through the slits on the sides."

Tsuna blanched while Cerelia smirked, holding back her snickers. _He hates it.,_ she concluded amused.

Oh, yeah, she was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

Though, there was this little voice inside her head that sounded a lot like a mixture of Haru and Kyoko's voice, telling her that this wasn't giving Gokudera a chance and showing him kindness.

"But this style is easy to mess up, and setting it up takes a long time. That's why it's a bad example." Reborn announced.

"Eh!" jumped Gokudera.

"You say that after you're done!" cried Tsuna.

Biting down on her black thumbnail, Cerelia contained her laughter. She was doing a fairly good job, but her shoulders were shaking.

She could worry about being nice to Gokudera later. This was just too humorous.

Growling, Gokudera stomped to the bathroom and fixed his hair. He returned a while later with a deep scowl, but made no signs of complaining. He just sat back down next to a sweat dropping Tsuna and a snickering Cerelia—Gokudera shot her a glare, but it went unnoticed.

Reborn continued with the lesson. "Let's put speed aside for now." he announced, changing into his usual attire. "Next is power." The baby pulled down a chart with a picture of a brain and a muscular arm. "People always think of muscle training when it comes to power, but in the Vongola, we focus on removing the limiter in the brain, which awakens the dormant strength.

The only person who looked impressed by that plan was Gokudera. Tsuna and Cerelia were thinking the same thing: _Another bogus plan. _

"Basically, you want the brain to be able to control itself. I called a special lecturer exactly for that purpose." Reborn claimed.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a pretty and hair-braided Chinese girl, carrying a box of food. "Greetings! It's Rakuraku-ken!"

"Adult I-Pin!" blinked Tsuna in surprise.

The fifteen-year-old I-Pin of ten years in the future placed her box down and started to give out three bowls of ramen in front of Cerelia, Tsuna and Gokudera. "It was for Kawahira-san, but I guess it can't be helped. Please eat it before the noodles become bloated."

Suddenly, there was a 'POP' then a puff of smoke. Adult I-Pin was replaced to the five-year-old I-Pin of the present.

"Now," Reborn began to explain what the next lesson was. "Let's have Gokudera finish eating the ramen as I-Pin shoots Gyozaken at him."

"What the heck is that!" asked Tsuna.

"Gyozaken is a technique that has direct effect on the brain, making the muscles spasm involuntarily. By finishing the ramen while resisting Gyozaken, this will train the brain's ability to control itself."

"No way Gokudera-kun will do something like--"

Gokudera cut him off, speaking with great vigor, "Jyuudaime! Just watch!" Cerelia and Tsuna looked to him with raised brows. "I will definitely make you proud!" vowed Gokudera.

Tsuna sweat dropped, muttering embarrassed, "Uh, I don't really...I wasn't expecting anything..."

Cerelia, on the other hand, examined the other Italian's face closely. She was actually kind of surprised and not in a bad way. The copper-haired female knew that Gokudera was very dedicated to Tsuna and desperately wanted to be the Tenth's right-hand man, but...

_He's really serious about this. He really wants to prove himself. He's going to go through with all this even though it's completely lame and ridiculous._

"Let's start." Reborn said before blowing a little whistle.

Nodding, I-Pin got into a fighting position. With a thrust of her open palm, she shot a green gas towards Gokudera as he started to pick up some ramen with his chopsticks. It hit the silverette square in the face, seeping into his nostrils. His eyes widened when his right hand completely missed his mouth and spasmed quickly to the side. He frowned.

Tsuna made a face, already predicting that this whole thing wasn't going to end well. "I think that's enough training..."

A look of hurt and disappointment flashed in Gokudera's green eyes. He shook his head and placed a determined look on his face. "Not enough! Let me give it a few more tries!" he cried.

Cerelia was just as shocked as Tsuna.

Reborn smirked and gave I-Pin the cue to continue. She gave a curt nod, took a deep breath, and threw her hand out towards Gokudera. That time, Gokudera's face met his bowel of noodles. Instantly, Tsuna and Cerelia cringed.

"OWWWW! IT BURNS!" Gokudera screamed, ripping his soaked and burning face away from the food.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Gokudera laughed nervously, wincing and wiping his face. "I did that on purpose! Keep going, I-Pin!"

Cerelia deeply frowned. This was suddenly not so funny anymore.

I-Pin wasn't so Gun-Ho about this either anymore. Nonetheless, when Gokudera demanded for her to continue, she obeyed.

Matters just got worse went Lambo showed up, plastered his face to the window. With her having poor eyesight, she naturally freaked out and tried to fend Lambo off. Unfortunately, the Chinese child missed and hit Gokudera and Tsuna.

Tsuna cried out a he involuntarily bended backwards. And Gokudera...well, all of his ramen wound up on Tsuna's face because Gokudera had accidentally dumped it. Tsuna yelped.

"Jyuudaime!"

"It burns!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Shit!" Cerelia yanked Tsuna to his feet and led him to the bathroom to help ease the burning and wipe the ramen away. Tsuna thanked his best friend through his pain-filled sobs. Yeah, this strengthening program was no longer funny.

When they returned, Gokudera paled, frowned, and got down on his hands and knees. Repeatedly, he apologized, hitting his head against the floor, "Gomen! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" He sounded so sincere and regretful that Cerelia almost felt bad for him—yeah, she was surprised by that, but it was true.

Tsuna gave a small, but comforting smile. "It wasn't your fault..." he tried reassuring the continuously apologizing dynamite-specialist. The spiky-haired brunet turned to Reborn. "Let's just stop the strengthening program already! At this rate, I won't late!" he pleaded with his home tutor.

"What are you guys up to?" asked a cheerful male's voice in the doorway.

Yamamoto with that brilliant grin of his appeared. "I came to see what was going on since I heard the screams."

Tsuna looked more than relieved, tears even welled in his eyes. "Yamamoto! You're a savior--!"

Cerelia was relieved to see the baseball player too, but that emotion passed when she noticed Gokudera stiffen in his spot in the corner of her orchid-hued eye. He hung his head, so his bangs shadowed his expression yet, Cerelia had caught sight of the hurt and rejection in his eyes.

She frowned. Why did she feel bad for him?

And why did she just allow her legs to carry her out of Tsuna's room, following Gokudera when he solemnly and sluggishly exited going unnoticed to anyone but her?

Cerelia allowed her legs to take her all the way to the park where she ultimately found the young man, sitting on a swing.

She didn't know why, but she felt her heart go out to him when she saw how sad and pained his pale face looked. He had really been hurt by Tsuna's words—even though Tsuna had no intention of such. Cerelia was surprised that he affected by such—at least to her—harmless words.

_He really is dedicated to Tsuna., _she thought, smiling just a tad. It was hard to find such devoted and unasked for loyalty. Maybe Kyoko and Haru were right. _Maybe there is more to Bakadera than I first thought. _

The Italian female felt even more sympathetic towards him when she heard him bitterly mutter, "Maybe I'm just better off alone."

_Guess that's my cue. _Cerelia deeply sighed and walked towards him, her hands tucked into the front pockets of her gray and purple sweatshirt.

"That's kind of a sad existence." Cerelia said aloud as she hopped onto the wooden swing next to him. "To be alone, I mean."

He jumped nearly ten feet into the air at her sudden appearance, he had almost dropped the cigarette dangling between his lips. "Y-You!" he choked out in shock. Then, he scowled, his eyes flaring. She was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. "What the hell do you want, damn woman? Came to make fun of me?"

Resisting the normal urge to rebuttal just as curtly, but calmer, Cerelia just looked down at him nonchalantly and replied, "Do you honestly think that low of me?"

With eyebrows shooting back, he took aback a little.

"As much as we argue, I even know when to not kick a dog when its wounded." she said.

Immediately, he became defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inwardly groaning, Cerelia rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a lot harder than I predicted. Mama, Haru, Kyoko, don't fail me now. Gotta some kindness, gotta show kindness.,_ she thought to herself, brushing her long bangs from her face.

"Y'know, Tsu-kun really relies on you." she began, staring ahead, her cheeks flushed.

Gokudera blinked. "Wha-What?"

"Tsuna relies on you. You're one of his closest friends. And he's really grateful to have you in his life." She lazily swung on her swing. "He's...really lucky to have someone as loyal as you on his side. Maybe he's not totally for this whole Mafia thing, but...if he had to choose someone to be his right-hand man..." Reluctantly, feeling her cheeks becoming even hotter, Cerelia turned to him. "...It'd definitely be _you_."

Gasping softly, Gokudera stared up at her with wide eyes. His cheeks blossomed in a rush of bright pink.

Was she...? Was she...? Was she trying to cheer him up? _B-But why...? _Gokudera was confused, flustered, and maybe..._flattered_?

She couldn't describe the way he was looking at her, but she knew it made her embarrassed. Sheepishly, trying to keep a straight face, she looked away. "I-I mean, you don't have t-to believe me, but...but if anyone sh-should know how Tsuna-fish f-feels, its m-me...I-I am his best friend after all..." she stumbled over her words, failing at acting cool.

Gokudera scowled, feeling his cheeks becoming even hotter. She wasn't looking at him, but he turned his head away too. He didn't know her all that well, but Cerelia was rarely one to lie and he could hear the sincerity—over her stammering—in his words.

It confused him even more. Why was she doing this? Why was she suddenly acting like this? And why...why did he secretly like the fact that _she_ was the one comforting him?

"...Why?'" he whispered.

"Ex-Excuse me?" His voice had been so soft and shakily that his inquiry had barely been audible.

The fifteen-year-old male glanced up at her with furrowed brows. "Why are you telling me all this? Why are trying to make me feel better? You hate me."

"First of all," Cerelia began after a deep sigh. "I never said I hated you." _Though, I did say it to Insegnante._ "And two, despite what you think, I'm actually not a bad person. Sure, I'm not the warmest or most social person, but I'm not so emotionally stunted to know when a person needs to be cheered up. And the way you looked earlier, made me feel..." She blushed a little. "Actually kind of bad for you. Tsu-kun really does rely on you, so don't think being by yourself is the best choice for you. Trust, as an assassin-in-training, the only thing I refuse to do so as such, is be alone. I refuse to push everyone away. Being alone forever is a sad and pathetic experience." she stated. Then, smirked a bit awkwardly, her cheeks bright red. "Besides, the whole lone wolf thing doesn't really suit you."

Gokudera couldn't help the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "...Th-Thanks. I uh..."

"Thanks is enough. No need to get all mushy on me." she cut him off, jumping off her swing.

He chuckled a little at that. "Fair enough."

"Now, get your ass back to Tsuna's, Bakadera. He's waiting for you."

"Uh, r-right."

Getting up, Gokudera tucked his hands into his coat pocket and started to leave. However, he stopped when he reached Cerelia. "Um...as m-much as I-I appreciate what you said...do you mind if we uh, didn't mention this to anyone?" he asked, rubbing his red nose from the cold.

She smirked slightly. "I was thinking the same thing." _We do have reputations to hold up, after all. _She wasn't sure if she was thankful for their little argument or to be hurt that Gokudera wanted to forget about it.

He let out a light laugh before awkwardly smiling and walking off. Cerelia watched him go over her shoulder and through her reddish-brown bangs. Sighing deeply, releasing the tension in her shoulders, Cerelia headed off in the opposite direction.

This whole "be nice to Gokudera" thing was going to be a lot harder—probably for both of them—than she first thought.

_Mama, Kyoko, Haru, please don't let me regret this..._


	11. Target: Ten

_Holy shittles! Chapter ten! Can't believe it! ^-^ I'd like to thank __**Lotus-Spirit, yunibell, Nor the Confused**__ and __**RozeAkasuki**__ for being my faithful reviewers. Please keep it up guys and if you others who are reading this story want it to continue, I'd like to see some reviews from you, too—just a little feedback won't kill you. If you want results, I'd like some too, please. Anyway, thank you everyone for supporting me thus far—keep it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though there is no Goku-chan. PLEASE REVIEW! And please check out my Xanxus/OC story called "Bulletproof"._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They are rightfully owned by Amano Akira-sensei. All I own is some plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This story is a Gokudera and OC love story; don't like, don't read. It will be following the manga—nothing against the anime. The story contains swearing, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual content, gore, violence, and blah, blah, blah. Anything in Japanese and Italian will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Ten**

"So how are things going between you and Gokudera-kun, Cerelia-san?" Kyoko asked Cerelia sweetly. The two were in the gymnasium as it was gym class and they were playing basketball. Currently, they were sitting out because "everyone needed a chance to play" or so that's what their P.E. teacher told Cerelia.

Cerelia, intently watching the other girls in those ridiculous uniforms, nonchalantly shrugged. "Nothing is going."

"Nothing?" the short-haired girl said, arching a brow. The Asian girl frowned. "Have you been trying?"

"Kind of." came another dry response.

"Kind of?"

"That's what I said."

Kyoko's frown deepened becoming a pout. "Has Gokudera-kun been unresponsive?"

Making a face, Cerelia turned to the smaller girl. _Why do I feel like this is a therapy session? _"Kyoko-chan, I know you're trying to make me feel better and want Bakadera and me to get along, maybe more so than needed, but when it comes to people like he and I, it's not that easy."

"Oh..." Kyoko said solemnly.

The taller and longer-haired girl inwardly scowled. She actually felt slightly bad for causing that face. Sighing deeply, Cerelia gave her friend a small smile. "But I really appreciate the concern, Kyoko-chan. Arigatou."

A big grin came across Kyoko's face. "You're very welcome, Cerelia-san." Just nodding, Cerelia looked back at the on-going gym class.

She deeply frowned and rested her chin in her closed palm of her propped up elbow on her knee.

As she had said, things weren't "going" between Gokudera and herself. After that small moment between them when she had cheered him, things went back to pretty much the same. They still argued, they still insulted each other, and so on so forth. It was like they had taken a baby step forward before going completely in reverse. Cerelia hadn't expected them to become friends or anything yet, she had suspected at least _some_ improvement in their relationship. But, no, it seemed that Gokudera really did hate her and he had only acted nice and grateful because Cerelia caught him in such a vulnerable position.

Either way, for some odd reason, Cerelia felt actually quite hurt by Gokudera's behavior. And naturally since she wasn't use to people having such an effect on her, the assassin-to-be became frustrated and annoyed by the boy. Like if her feelings for Dino wasn't bad enough. Not that she had feelings for Gokudera or anything.

Since when did the opposite sex become such an issue for her? And _why_? Her master never had that problem. Rachelle was always so composed and never seemed to care about romance. Maybe all those problems disappeared when she actually became an assassin.

* * *

School had ended and club activities were canceled for the day, so Cerelia walked home with Tsuna to his house. As they walked, they didn't talk about, just the normal things they discussed. Though, one new topic today was the strange little boy Tsuna had run into during gym class. Cerelia always listened to her best friend's words, but the boy he was telling her about sounded awfully familiar. They were planning to bring it up with Reborn when they got to Tsuna's house.

"I'm back--!" Tsuna shouted into the Sawada residence as he and his companion entered the foyer. They took off their sneakers and after greeting Nana simultaneously, they bounded up the stairs towards Tsuna's bedroom.

"Konbawa, Reborn." the teens greeted, spotting the back of the suited toddler, staring out the window.

"I saw something really weird today," the spiky-haired brunet announced while Cerelia and he dumped their school bags on the cluttered floor. Tsuna made a face when Reborn didn't seem to be listening. "Reborn, are you listening?"

The hitman baby spun around to reveal a bunch of creepy crawlers all over him. "Hai?" he answered cheerfully.

Cerelia arched a brow while Tsuna's jaw dropped. Both sweat dropped. "And the winter assistants make an appearance!" cried Tsuna.

"Actually, larvae can't retrieve information." Reborn corrected.

"Then let them go!" ordered Tsuna, pointing out the window.

"Forget about that. There's a guest here." the smaller male motioned to Tsuna's bed.

"Guest?" questioned the adolescents in unison, turning their heads.

Perched on top of the bed was an innocent and sweet looking boy. He was probably around nine-years-old and had mousy brown hair with brown eyes to match. The child smiled at them. "You're back, Tsuna-nii!" he greeted Tsuna then, glanced to Cerelia. "And you must be Rachelle Udell-samma's pupil, Cerelia Renzo."

"Uh, hai. That's me, squirt." Cerelia nodded.

The kid beamed, his eyes twinkled. "You're ranked 13 out of 3765 people to become the next best assassin for the Vongola!"

She blinked slowly. "Um...arigatou?" Was that complimented or an insult? Sure, being 13th out of 3765 people was a pretty good rank considering? But she was only 13th? Who were the other 12th? And how did that kid even know that?

"Do you mind if I call you Cerelia-nee!"

"...I-I guess not."

The kid's smile was just too adorable and infectious that Cerelia couldn't help slightly smiling herself—she was a sucker for kids after all.

"You were that kid I saw during P.E...!" Tsuna exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

"I thought he was interesting, so I invited him in." admitted Reborn calmly.

"He made a ball float in the air, and then ran off when a bunch of adults came chasing." explained Tsuna to Reborn and Cerelia.

The little boy frowned. "They were mafia." he pointed out.

The older male jumped and Cerelia's eyebrows shut up.

"Wha--? They were mafia!" said Tsuna.

Cerelia's brows furrowed. "Kiddo, why were you being chased by the mafia? Whaddya do?" she questioned, calmer than Tsuna.

"Please, Vongola Jyuudaime, Tsuna-nii!" the child shouted frantically, clasping his hands together. "Please help me!"

"Wha--?" Tsuna took aback at the sudden plea. "What are you talking about! How am I supposed to deal with the mafia?"

"I know that." The child brightened. Suddenly, he took out a _huge_ book. "Because Tsuna-nii, you--" He flipped it open and began reading from it. "--You're placed last in the both overall ability and intelligence out of 872 mafia bosses," He flipped the page and showed the contents of the book to them, pointing to Tsuna's name on it. "But you're placed first in your inability to turn down requests!"

"What!" blanched Tsuna.

"So that's who is. He's the informant Fuuta, who can make incredibly accurate rankings." Rebourn stated.

"Wait, he's _that_ kid?" Cerelia inquired amazed. So that's why he was so familiar...

"Mmhm." the toddler nodded. "Fuuta's rankings are 100% accurate."

"How's that possible?" queried a dumbfounded Tsuna.

"That being said, information on the mafia is very valuable. It is said that if you can get a hold of his book, which is filled with rankings, the entire world would be in your grasp."

"That's scary!"

Tsuna turned to a solemn Fuuta. "So that's why the mafia are after you?"

"Hai, for this book..." Fuuta hugged it to him, frowning. He looked up at Tsuna desperately. "So save me, Tsuna-nii!"

"No, no, no, nooooooo! You think I'm really bad at turning down requests, but it's not true!"

"That's not all. Tsuna-nii's lack of ambition is also placed first among all bosses, so I won't to worry about you taking my book, will I?"

Tsuna made a face at that.

"Why don't you help him?" Reborn said. "Cerelia will." Cerelia nodded—she couldn't deny a child. "And you're not just going to leave a weak little animal out in the Savanna for all those carnivores, are you?" Reborn asked his student.

"Eh?" Tsuna jumped and turned to Fuuta.

Fuuta was giving the older boy his best puppy dog eyes. Cerelia placed her hands on the child's shoulder and gave her best friend a look. "C'mon, Tsuna-fish. Can you honestly deny a face like this?"

Tsuna groaned before sighing deeply in defeat. "F-Fine..."

"Yay! Yay!" Fuuta shot up and started jumping on Tsuna's bed, cheering. Cerelia grinned a little; he was such an adorable boy.

"They've already caught up." claimed Reborn, who was gazing out the window.

Fuuta, Cerelia, and Tsuna moved over to it and looked over him.

"Crap." grumbled Cerelia—she'd never curse in front of a kid.

Tsuna paled. "There are scary looking guys loitering outside my house!"

"Tsuna-nii, Cerelia-nee, what now?" Fuuta asked them frightened.

Cerelia just shook her head, glaring down at the men. Tsuna turned to his mentor. "Reborn, now what?"

"This has nothing to do with me." Reborn said.

"No way!" Tsuna tried thinking quickly since Reborn wasn't going to help. "Let's tell 'Kaa-san to get rid of them first."

"You want Nana-san to get killed?' Cerelia scolded, shooting her childhood friend a skeptical look.

Fuuta concurred, "That's too dangerous!" He looked into his ranking book. "The Todd family is ranked seventh for bloodlust out of all the mafia families."

"What?"

"It's the first time I've seen these two, but the tall one, Paolo, is very powerful and ranked 55th among 86000 people in terms of his attack strength."

"Really?"

Cerelia glanced out the window again. "So we've got some real contenders outside then." she mumbled, smirking.

"That's not a good thing, Eli-chan!" shrieked Tsuna, clenching at his messy tresses.

"You don't want to cause a scene, Cerelia." Reborn told her.

He gave her a look, which she immediately understood. "Good point," she nodded. Throwing her straight hair over her shoulder, she turned to Tsuna and Fuuta. "Well, we can't stay here. We probably should exit the back way, but we've got to be quiet."

Tsuna and Fuuta nodded.

* * *

After grabbing their jackets and shoes, Cerelia, Fuuta, and Tsuna made their way out of the Sawada household exiting out the back door. Cerelia was the first to go out, looking around to make sure the coast was clear with narrowed, but keen eyes.

When she spotted no one, she stepped out and opened the door further behind her. The purple-eyed girl motioned to the boys. "C'mon. Coast is clear." she told them, softly. They weren't to make any loud noises, so the men in the front wouldn't hear.

The two brunettes emerged from the house. Tsuna gave a nervous Fuuta a reassuring smile—though, Tsuna was more anxious the little boy. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here first."

"Hai," Cerelia continued to glance around cautiously. "We just have to be quiet."

Well, at least the three of them were quiet. Two other people weren't...

"_BOOO_!" Lambo and I-Pin's head suddenly appeared from above them, hanging off the overhang of the back door.

Everyone jumped and paled.

"What are you two doing?" cried Tsuna as the two youths.

"We're bored!" laughed Lambo. I-Pin, speaking in Chinese, agreed.

"Tsuna-nii! Cerelia-nee! Watch out!" exclaimed Fuuta, pointing.

Tsuna and Cerelia spun around to see three beefy men adorned in pinstriped suits running towards them.

"Crud!" jumped Cerelia.

"R-Run!" shouted Tsuna.

No one needed to be told twice. The three bolted off in the opposite direction down the street.

* * *

Fortunately, they escaped those mafia thugs. Finding themselves in a different part of the neighborhood, Tsuna and Cerelia decided to take a break for a breather—well, Tsuna needed a break. As the spiky-haired brunet, the auburn-haired girl glanced around to see if their chasers were anywhere nearby.

She didn't see them, but she didn't see Fuuta either. "Uh, Tsu-kun?" she called to her best friend.

"Wha-What, Eli-chan...?" he answered through his pants. He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Do you know where Fuuta-kun is?"

"What? I thought you had him!"

"I thought _you_ had him."

"_No_!"

"Shit." Biting down on her thumbnail, Cerelia glanced around. Doing so, she paled upon seeing a couple of the mafia thugs that had been following them. "Double shit."

"What?" Tsuna really did not like Cerelia's tone.

"We've got company." she said.

"WHAT!" Tsuna blanched.

Soon, the two teens were surrounded by the pinstripe suited men. And you can guess who was freaking and who was calm and prepared to fight.

"Spit it out! Where did you hide Fuuta?" demanded one of the men, grabbing Tsuna by the color of his shirt.

"Get your hands off him, asshole!" hissed Cerelia, kicking the man holding Tsuna back square in the stomach. The man released her companion and stumbling back, hunching over in pain.

"Little bitch!" another man grunted, coming up to her from behind and grabbing her arms. He smirked down at her. "How about we take the information out of her instead? And have a lil' fun at the same time?"

"Eli-chan!" cried Tsuna.

"Go fuck yourself, pig." she spat, snapping her head back, hitting him square in the face. Blood spurted from his nose as he fell back, releasing the female.

Cerelia lifted her fists and stepped back towards Tsuna, who bumped into her. The men were starting to close in on them, not too pleased by Cerelia's actions.

"Fuck. I knew I should've grabbed my umbrella. These guys would down and out in a matter of seconds if I did." Cerelia grumbled, her body tense and ready to fight.

"Y-You sh-shouldn't have fought th-them at all Eli-chan! You j-just made th-them angrier! Now th-they gonna kill us!" Tsuna shrilled. "We are so sorry! R-Really!"

"Tsuna-nii, get a hold of yourself." came a familiar young boy's voice, but it sounded oddly robotic.

Everyone turned their heads around to see none other Fuuta standing there. His eyes were distant and foggy as his hair and clothes swayed as if there was a strong breeze. All around him, things floated; leaves, dust, rocks, and etc.

The thugs smirked. "Oh, he showed up by himself."

"Fuuta-kun, get out of here!" Cerelia said.

"Why'd he come...?" Tsuna breathed frantically. Then, his brows furrowed. "Wait, the stuff around him is floating..."

"That's Fuuta's ranking mode." came Reborn's voice from beside them. They sweat dropped seeing the mafioso "camouflaged" to the wall next to them. Ignoring their surprised, the toddler explained Fuuta's ranking mode to the adolescents, "When his brain attains a red state to form rankings, the energy gathered in his body creates distortions in magnetic fields and negates the effect of gravity around him."

"I don't get it at all!" whined his pupil.

"It's physics, Tsuna-fish." Cerelia pointed out dryly.

"Which I don't get!"

"Some say he's communicating with faraway ranking stars out in the galaxy." Reborn added.

"I get it, but how am I supposed to believe that!" Tsuna sighed deeply. "Regardless, now isn't the time to be making rankings!"

"Tsuna-nii, listen." Fuuta said. "Rossi on the left there, his intelligence among the mafia is 226th out of 86203 people. The highest between the three of them."

"Eh? Me?" questioned a man with a mohawk.

Cerelia may have been delusional, but she could've sworn she saw stars and planets pass through Fuuta's once brown eyes. "In a situation like this, the one who is actually leading them maybe be Rossi and not Paolo. So if you're going to apologize, apologizing to Rossi may be more effective."

"Is that so?" the man, whom was the supposed boss and had slicked back hair. "You're leading?"

"D-Don't be silly!" said the man with the mohawk.

"Whaddya mean don't be silly?"

"Calm down, boss! He's trying to get between us!" the last male cried, his hair being a bowl cut.

"Enzo, who is trying to break up the quarrel, is ranked 56th out of 86204 people for ambition." Fuuta continued to read off aloud. "Judging from his ranking, he will betray the other two and keep it for himself once he obtains the book."

"Is that true, Enzo?" the leader of the group spun around to the bowl-haired man.

"D-Don't be speak nonsense!" Enzo scoffed.

"But his rank account balance ranking is 202 out 86224 people. Quite wealthy." muttered Fuuta.

Cerelia and Tsuna could just watch in astonish as the nine-year-old said all these things. _So this is his true ability. Amazing., _thought Cerelia amazed.

The three thugs started arguing among themselves. And will all that testosterone building up, the three men eventually ending up fighting each other right in the middle of the street. Cerelia's eyebrows shot up while Tsuna sweat dropped, blinking stupidly.

Fuuta just kept ranking, having no idea what was going on, "Aside from that, Paolo's sitting height is 8th tall out of 86234 people and--"

Swiftly, Tsuna and Cerelia sprang for the child. Tsuna grabbed his shoulders while crying, "Stop talking and run!"

"Okay, munchkin! Enough ranking!" Cerelia clasped her hand over Fuuta's mouth.

Fuuta snapped out of it. His eyes widened before they fluttered close and his body swayed. Then, suddenly he was fine. Fuuta smiled innocently up at the teens. "Gomen, Tsuna-nii, Cerelia-nee!" He clasped his hands together. "Can you wait a bit for me?"

"Wait?" asked the adolescents puzzled.

Pulling away, Fuuta pulled out his large ranking book and got down on the ground. "I have to write down the rankings just now." the child explained, beginning to write.

"Fuuta-kun, dear, now isn't--"

"Who cares about that? We have to go!"

Pouting out his bottom lip, Fuuta gave Cerelia and Tsuna those adorable and irresistible puppy dog eyes. "But if I don't write it down, I'll forget."

Making faces, feeling themselves give in, the best friends exchanged looks. Then, they looked back to Fuuta before sighing deeply in defeat. "Guess it can't be helped..."

Fuuta suddenly yelped causing Cerelia and Tsuna turned to see the mafia thugs standing behind them. They were finished fighting and looked pissed. Very beaten up, but pissed.

"Where do you think you guys are going?"

"You think you can just get away like this?"

"Well, we were hoping." smirked Cerelia, placing Tsuna and Fuuta behind her.

"Eli-chan! Don't!" Tsuna cried, cowering behind his best friend. Fuuta held onto him.

However, before anyone could do anything, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the street. Tsuna was on the ground one minute and then, the next, Tsuna—in just his boxers with a flame on his head—was up and about, roaring loudly.

"REEEBOOORN!" Tsuna, in Dying Will Mode, shouted. "PROTECT FUUTA AND ELIC-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Tsuna-nii, don't!" Fuuta cried, but Cerelia held the boy back and shook her head. He looked up at her quizzically and frantic. "But Cerelia-nee, Tsuna-nii's fighting ability is ranked last! He'll definitely lose!"

"Just stand back and watch, squirt." she told him calmly, softly. "You're going to see something pretty...interesting."

He started to protest yet, stopped when Tsuna charged forward with a battle cry.

Fuuta certainly did see something interesting. He so amazed. Cerelia couldn't help but think he was so incredibly adorable.

"Sugoi!" breathed the boy. "My rankings! This is the first time it turned out to be wrong!" Just grinning slightly, Cerelia patted the boy's shoulders.

Ultimately, Tsuna had beaten the thugs causing them to run away crying like a bunch of babies.

His Dying Will flame died out and the teenage boy collapsed to his knees. He let out a deep sigh of relief. "That was close." he said through his pants.

"Tsuna-nii!" cried Fuuta as he tore away from Cerelia and jogged towards Tsuna. Cerelia casually filed after him. Fuuta knelt down to the older boy with a huge grin on his face. "You're so great, Tsuna-nii! I'm so impressed, Tsuna-nii! You were able to overturn my rankings!" With twinkling eyes, the child clasped the adolescent's hand in between his. "I want to stay with Tsuna-nii and experience this again! Can I stay?"

"Wha--?" jumped Tsuna, taken aback by the request.

Once more that irresistible puppy dog expression appeared on Fuuta's face. "Tsuna-nii?" he called cutely.

Tsuna frowned, biting his lip.

Smirking, Cerelia wrapped her arms around Fuuta. "C'mon, Tsu-kun. How can you resist this adorable face? Let him stay." she urged.

"Ugh! Eli-chan! You're not helping!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Nevertheless, Tsuna gave in—of course he did. Tsuna obtained a new housemate.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Target: Eleven

_I am sooooooo sorry for the long delay on the update—nearly a week or so. I'm sorry. I've been busy getting my summer officially started, so I've been hanging with friends, working on cosplays for anime conventions, reading the stack of manga I've been meaning to read, writing my original stories I need to work on, and so on so forth. Anyway, to make up for the delay, I will—hopefully—post two new chapters today. This is chapter eleven and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far—thanks a bunch, I hope it continues!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. All credit goes to Amano Akira-sensei—kudos, girl! All I own is a few plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This is a Gokudera/OC story; don't like, don't read. It will be following the manga—nothing against the anime. The story contains swearing, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual content, gore, violence, and blah, blah, blah. Anything in Italian and Japanese will be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Eleven**

"I'm home!" Tsuna called aloud into his house as he and his best and childhood friend entered. They kicked off their shoes, took off their jackets, greeted Nana, and then, headed upstairs to Tsuna's bedroom.

Instantly, the teens were greeted by an adorable, smiling brunet nine-year-old and a baby toddler.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nii. Konbawa, Cerelia-nee."

"Ciaossu."

"Konbawa, Fuuta-kun." Cerelia walked over and kissed the boy's temple then, pounded fists with Reborn. ""Sup, Reborn."

Tsuna wasn't as enthusiastic to see his two housemates, especially Fuuta. The messy-haired boy sighed and just dumped his bag in the corner of his room, ignoring the child and hitman.

Fuuta noticed with a cute frown. "What's the matter, Tsuna-nii? You don't seem well." he innocently asked.

"_You're_ the matter, Fuuta! You showed up everywhere I went!" Tsuna snapped with a scowl. "Do you have a grudge against me or something?"

"Oh, relax, Tsuna-fish. Today wasn't that much different than any day." Cerelia pointed out, lying back on her companion's bed. "You got hit in the face by a ball in gym like always, you tripped on nothing like always, and you broke something like always."

"But today I got in trouble and had to stand out in the hall!"

"Uh huh? That happens like always."

"For _you_?"

"Eh," Cerelia carelessly. She was a good student, but she did get in trouble a lot; keep things balanced.

Fuuta pouted, looking at Tsuna apologetically. "But I want to stay by your side, Tsuna-nii." he admitted.

"Ever since he saw you in Dying-Will mode, Tsuna, he's taken quite a liking to you." Reborn stated.

"Tsuna-nii, do you need help with anything?" inquired Fuuta energetically.

Tsuna blushed, making a face. "I-I don't need anything! Just don't come to school anymore!"

"But..." Those puppy dog eyes again.

"Yo, Tsuna!" came a familiar's male voice.

Everyone turned around to see a bunch of black suited men filing into the room. Soon, a familiar blonde-haired Italian emerged from the crowd of me. Immediately, Cerelia blushed.

"How have you been?" Dino grinned invitingly.

"Dino-san!" exclaimed Tsuna in surprise.

Dino smiled at them then, turned to Fuuta. He looked over the boy with interesting. "Hmm, there's no mistaking it! This is the real Ranking Fuuta, all right. To come by the Le Petite Prince no matter how hard you're trying to find him."

Fuuta beamed, saying politely, "Konbawa, Bucking-Horse Dino."

"Nice to meet you." Dino said. He gave Tsuna a playful nudge with his elbow. "It's quite a feat to have earned his trust, Tsuna."

"Huh?" Tsuna blushed.

Dino became serious, clapping his hands. "Let's get right down to business. There's a reason to why I came today." He turned to Fuuta again. "Fuuta, I'd like to purchase the rankings of a certain mafia family."

Everyone looked confused by that. Thus, the whip-specialist elaborated, "Lately, in our area, a family called the Gospella has been passing firearms to hoodlums and bringing harm to civilians. We can't let them get away with it. I want a list of their most influential weapon dealers. Can it be done?"

Tsuna stared at the older and taller male in wonderment. Cerelia did, too, but hers was less obvious. _So business-like...Dino-san is so cool..., _she thought admiringly.

"And of course, we have the money." Dino made a motion with his hand, indicating the filled suitcase of cash in Romario's hands.

"So much!" cried Tsuna.

Fuuta, beaming, shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He opened his giant book of ranks to read, "Dino ranks number one out of 82263 when it comes to mafia members who care for the welfare of civilians! I like that kind of a boss. And besides, Dino-nii who is Tsuna-nii's sworn brother is also my brother, right?"

That made Dino lit up. "I'm glad to have such a nice little bro. Arigatou, Fuuta."

Smiling more so, Fuuta wrote up the rankings on a piece of paper before handing them to the blonde gentleman. "Here's a copy of the rankings."

After thanking Fuuta again, Dino turned and started to head out with his men following. "Gomen. We're in a hurry. So see you later. Arigatou!"

Everyone shocked by his abrupt parting, but waved his disappearing figure nevertheless.

Reborn suddenly spoke up, pointedly to the teens in the bedroom, "It's hard to come by a chance like this, so why don't you get some rankings, too, Tsuna, Cerelia?"

"Eh, me?" blinked Tsuna.

Cerelia shrugged carelessly. "Eh. Why not?"

"Fine with me!" said Fuuta excitedly.

"That sounds like fun!" came a voice that didn't belong to anyone in the room. Turning, everyone was surprised to see none other than Tsuna's fangirl, Haru standing there in the doorway. "Is it a new type of fortune telling?"

"Why do you always come in uninvited?" Tsuna asked—without any hostility.

"It looked like it was going to rain so I took in Tsuna-san's laundry." Haru claimed happily.

He sweat dropped while Cerelia arched a brow. "Uh...t-thanks..." Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah!" Haru's attention returned to the little boy. "Please tell Haru's fortune too!"

_Bet 500 yen she's hoping Tsuna's in it., _inwardly smirked Cerelia.

"You're Tsuna-nii's friend so...okay." agreed Fuuta.

The dark-haired girl jumped with a yelp. "Tsuna-nii...? You're not Tsuna-san's illegitimate secret brother, are you!"

Fuuta just smiled introducing himself while Tsuna freaked out, "What the heck is an "illegitimate secret brother"?"

"We're all just friends here, Haru. Don't freak." Cerelia announced calmly.

That made Haru instantly calm down. "Ooooooh. Okay." she smiled. "All right then."

"Obviously we're not brothers!" retorted Tsuna, not believing that just a few words from his best friend made everything better.

Ignoring her crush, Haru looked at Fuuta. "So um...Haru wants to know what are Haru's charm points?"

Cerelia deadpanned. _Are you shitting me?_

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "That's just a quiz!"

Haru just laughed. "Haru is very gullible, so this way I can be sure that the fortune-teller isn't all-knowing."

"What are you going on about...?" Tsuna inquired while he and Cerelia gave her strange looks.

Fuuta seemed like he was just happy to rank. "Okay, so Haru-san wants her chamr point rankings."

Taking a deep breath, the little brunet rose to his feet. And with that, his eyes became glazed followed by various items in Tsuna's bedroom starting float above their heads. _Everything_ started to float except for the occupants of the room and the only people who were freaking—naturally—was Tsuna and Haru.

"Geez, who do you think is gonna have to clean this up?" complained Tsuna.

"A-Amazing th-theatrics!" squeaked Haru.

"This is Fuuta," the little boy said robotically. "I can hear you, ranking planet."

"WHAT?" cried Tsuna with wide eyes. "What are you saying, Fuuta!"

"Didn't I tell you? He's contacting the ranking planet." Reborn pointed out.

His pupil jaw dropped, looking at him in complete disbelief. "You think I'm going to believe something occult like that?"

"Honestly? Tsuna-fish? After everything you've been through, you think _this_ is crazy?" Cerelia scoffed, trying to keep her hair down in its low ponytail.

"It's romantic!" concurred Haru in her usual dream-like way.

Fuuta, as if not hearing anything being said by the others, started to read off Haru's "charm points"-an idea that still made Cerelia scoff as it was so stupid, "Haru-san's number one charm point out of eight is...it's your hair whorl."

Haru jumped. "How do you know?" she screeched, touching her tied up hair. "Tsuna-san must have..."

"How would I know it would be your be your hair whorl?" Tsuna snapped.

She blinked stupidly. "Eh? So..." The Japanese girl jumped and beamed. "Guuta-kun is amazing! What a gifted fortune teller!"

Tsuna sighed deeply and Cerelia rolled her eyes. "What a bother..." they uttered underneath their breaths.

Haru became even more energetic—if that was possible. Clasping her eyes together, her sparkling brown eyes turned to Fuuta again. "Ok, then, please tell Haru the top three things she likes about Tsuna-san."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked. His best friend deadpanned, rolling her purple orbs again—was this girl serious?

"Right," Fuuta nodded. "The top three things on the list of "What Haru-nee likes most about Tsuna-nii" are his assertiveness, his strength, and number one is his gentleness."

A blushing Haru hugged a blushing Tsuna joyously. "Did you hear that! Did you hear what he said?"

Tsuna groaned. "Your way of using the ranking is weird!"

_This whole thing is fucking weird., _Cerelia added to herself. Her thoughts were cut off by someone's tiny female voice speaking Chinese and from...above? Everyone looked up to see the two five-years-old of the Sawada house were floating up near the ceiling.

"Well, look at that..." the assassin-to-be mused with raised brows.

Haru beamed at the sight of the children. "I-Pin-chan! Lambo-chan!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "It seems the kids can levitate naturally!"

"I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion ranks 38th out of 816 most powerful attacks." Fuuta announced.

Tsuna blanched. "That technique is amazing after all..." It really was. Annoying most of the time, but amazing.

"That's not all; when it comes to mid-range fighting techniques, the Gyoza-Ken ranks 116th out of 520 effective attacks. At her age, the stats are amazing! With things as they are now, I-Pin ranks third out of 52,262 people for the potential of becoming a promising assassin"

"I-Pin is amazing!"

Cerelia couldn't help be amazed too. However, she knew that ten years from now, I-Pin renounced her hitman ways to become a part-timer at a noodle house. It was a pity really.

"What about Lambo-san? Tell Lambo-san's fortune too!" Lambo chanted hyperactivity.

"Lambo ranks the most annoying out of all mafia members by fair." Fuuta claimed.

Lambo's jaw dropped. Tsuna burst out laughing while Cerelia uncontrollably emitted a snort of laughter through her nose. That was no surprise to anyone, but the cow-suited child himself.

Fuuta just kept going, "You're also number one when it comes to people waiting to kill you and use you for a seat cushion."

Okay, _that_ one was a surprise. And a weird one at that.

"Jyuudaime~~~!"

Cerelia deadpanned, sweat dropping. _Oh, please, not him..._

"Why didn't you tell me that the ranking-kid is here?" shouted a certain silverette from downstairs.

Tsuna and Cerelia peered outside of Tsuna's bedroom door to see two other members of Tsuna's family. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" exclaimed Tsuna in surprise. Why surprised? Cerelia wasn't sure because somehow or another, those two boys were always around.

Yamamoto grinned that goofy and pleasant smile of his. "I bumped into him a while ago. It seemed interesting so I tagged along."

The bomber and the baseball store trudged up the stairs uninvited—then again, that was always the case. "I have been meaning to ask the ranking-kid something for a while now." Gokudera admitted, ascending. "There's only one thing I want to know..." he muttered. He and Yamamoto entered the bedroom as a determined look on the Italian boy's pale face. "For the ranking of people suitable to be Jyuudaime's right-hand man, what place am I?"

From Tsuna's bed, where Yamamoto sat himself beside her, Cerelia rolled her eyes. _My, my, what a shocker!,_ she thought sarcastically.

Tsuna was shocked though. "Wha-? Gokudera-kun!"

"Can it be done, ranking-kid?" Gokudera asked desperately.

"That's easy," Fuuta replied in his ranking monotone. "The ranking for who is most suitable to be Tsuna-nii's right-hand man, right?" Gokudera frantically nodded. Futta gave a curt nod back before reading off the ranking, "Let's see, Hayato-nii's place is..."

Gokudera tensed and he bit his lip, sweating. He impatiently waited for his ranking, for the ranking he had been waiting to know for so long.

Finally...

"Out of range." Fuuta announced.

"What?" shouted Gokudera, paling.

Tsuna's brows furrowed curiously. "There's such a thing as range in ranking?"

"I didn't say it was out of range for the ranking." Fuuta pointed out. "It's atmosphereically out of range."

Gokudera paled even more so, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor. Tsuna sweat dropped while Cerelia arched a brow. Yamamoto just laughed, wounding Gokudera further, "Another funny guy!"

Fuuta went on, not even realizing the pain he was inflicting on the green-eyed boy, "But there are more jobs for you than just being the right-hand man, Hayato-nii. Hayato-nii ranks number 1 out of 82203 for people suitable as a kindergarten teacher."

"Wha-?" shrieked Gokudera, his voice raising an octave.

Tsuna and Haru took aback, flabbergasted by that information.

"Gokudera-kun who is always fighting with Lambo to be a..." Tsuna choked out.

Haru finished for his, speaking just as loud, "Kindergarten teacher!"

"After all, Hayato-nii is number two out of 82203 people who likes kids. It's the most suitable job." Fuuta explained.

Gokudera staggered, running a shaky hand through his longish locks. "I-I like kids...?"

Cerelia looked at him oddly from beside Yamamoto. _Is liking children that bad? I mean, I'm an assassin-in-training, but I adore kids._

The baseball nut next to her on the bed guffawed. "I commend you, Fuuta! Great ranking skills!"

Gokudera winced at that. And to make matters worse for the young man, a certain pink-haired sibling of his suddenly appeared floating above them with I-Pin and Lambo. "But the most important thing is _love._"

"Bianchi!" jumped a startled Tsuna.

"How cool!" gushed Haru, clasping her hands together.

"You're always such a spectacle." chuckled Yamamoto.

"It looks like a horror movie at any angle!" blanched Tsuna. Cerelia couldn't help but silently agree.

Then, her best friend turned to Gokudera who was frozen in his spot—a change since he was keeling over from a horrible stomachache. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Gokudera-kun has petrified from all the different shocks!"

Cerelia didn't blame him.

"Take this opportunity and make a love ranking." said Bianchi in that smooth, calm voice of hers. "It's time to clarify who loves who."

"What are you saying!" cried Tsuna frantically.

"Seems fun." piped Reborn, floating with the other kids and his "lover"-Cerelia still didn't want to know how that worked. "Do it, Fuuta."

"Okay," the little boy agreed. "Then to start off, let's begin with Cerelia-nee's love ranking since I haven't ranked anything for her."

"No!" shot up Cerelia, causing everyone to look to her in shock since they had never heard her react in such a manner. She paled and swallowed hard, looking at all of the faces staring at her. "Uh...um...I-I mean...go on ahead...it-it's not like you find anything. I-I don't love anyone." she scoffed, playing it off as coolly as possible, sitting back down on the bed.

They looked at her oddly, but shrugged and looked back to Fuuta. Cerelia chewed on her thumbnail, her mind screaming that something would suddenly stop Fuuta from reading off those who she loved. She didn't want anyone, especially Gokudera—he would use it against her—to know that she had a crush on Dino. Assassins weren't supposed to show their emotions, having feelings for someone was pretty bad.

Fuuta began ranking, "Cerelia-nee's love ranking, number one is..." Cerelia slammed her eyes shut. "...Is Dino-nii." Cerelia flinched, especially when everyone looked to her in surprise. "Number two is Tsuna-nii."

Things just got worse after that because Fuuta kept ranking all off Cerelia love rankings. The entire time, all of the occupants in the room kept staring at her with wide and shocked eyes. The copper-haired girl could've died of embarrassment right there; getting hit by her mentor's training staff during training hurt less than this whole ordeal.

"And last is...Hayato-nii." Fuuta finished finally.

At that, Cerelia reluctantly opened one of her amethyst orbs only to see Gokudera looking at her with an indescribable look. She took aback then, her brows furrowed when he suddenly started glowering at her. He snorted and looked away making her confusion increase further.

_What the fuck were those looks for?_

"Now, for Tsuna-nii's love ranking," Fuuta stated.

Tsuna blanched at that, his eyes bugging out. "WHAT? No, Fuuta! Wait! Don't!" he sputtered, his face as red as a tomato.

"Number one is..._Leon_."

Tsuna and Cerelia nearly choked on their spit. How was that possible? Tsuna was in love with Kyoko and he had been for years!

"N-No way...It can't be..." stammered Tsuna in pure disbelief.

Yamamoto guffawed. "Is that true, Tsuna?"

Haru, like Tsuna (for different reasons, though), was in tears, "Haru has lost to such an opponent. Haru's heart is just like the sky; a rain storm."

Fuuta blinked and his eyes refocused. "Rain...?" he muttered. Everything and everyone floating fell back down to the carpeted ground with loud and painful 'THUD's.

The nine-year-old moaned softly before swooning. "Fuuta!" cried Tsuna.

Quickly, Cerelia shot from the bed and caught the child in her arms. "Fuuta, munchkin? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly, brushing his bangs from his face.

"I feel heavy." he muttered feebly. "I'm really weak to rain." He snuggled in Cerelia's arms, closing his eyes; he looked so meek. "I hate the rain. My rankings go all wonky."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that information. Tsuna jumped with bugged out eyes. "W-What did you just say!" he exclaimed. "So the ranking after it started to rain is all wrong?"

"So my ranking is also..." breathed Gokudera, relief washing over his face.

"Lambo-san's too!" cackled Lambo, pumping his fists.

Haru tapped her chin quizzically. "When did it start raining?"

"I presume the ranking goes askew when it rains because there is an interference with the ranking planet's connection." Reborn stated, readjusting his fedora on his messy-haired head.

"Again with the ranking planet!" spat Tsuna.

However, Cerelia barely heard any of this. Her mind was too fogged with questions.

If rain screwed up Fuuta's rankings and it had been raining since he had begun—or so she assumed—than did that mean Cerelia didn't like Dino as much as she thought she did? And if that was true, did that mean that Gokudera wasn't on the last person on the list? What did that all mean then? Did she not have a crush on Dino? Did she actually like Gokudera?

Making a face, peering down at the child lying in her lap, Cerelia raked a hand through her straight locks.

Little did she know, a certain silverette was looking her way thinking the same things...

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Target: Twelve

_Chapter twelve, luvies! Yays! Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who has supported me thus far—I honestly hope it continues. ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of Gokudera and Cerelia in it! Please enjoy and REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They rightfully belong to Amano Akira-sensei. All I own is a few plot points and my OCs, especially Cerelia Renzo.**_

_**Warning:**__** This is a Gokudera/OC story; don't like, don't read. It will be following the manga—nothing against the anime. The story contains swearing, gore, violence, alcohol and drug references, mild sexual content, and so on so forth. Anything in Italian and Japanese shall be translated after the chapter.**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Twelve**

The aroma of something sweet and delicious consumed Rachelle's nose, distracting the Vongola assassin from her paperwork. It made her brows furrow, the only time the black-haired woman ever smelled the scent baked goods in the house was when Valentine's Day was drawing near.

Pushing some documents aside on her desk, her dark spheres studied the desk calendar. She smirked a little seeing what day it was and what tomorrow was. Today was February 13th and tomorrow was February 14th AKA Valentine's Day. And that meant Rachelle's pupil was baking cookies for school for said holiday. Cerelia did it every year. Not to give it to anyone she had a crush on—since she wasn't like that—but to give them to Tsuna as they were best friends and it was a tradition for them—on White Day, Tsuna would give her chocolate in return.

However, this Valentine's Day was different,. Rachelle knew. Cerelia had more friends, more friends that were guys. And one of them was potentially a love interest—and no, she did not mean Dino.

That peaked the baritsu master's interest.

Thus, sliding her leather chair back, the tall, slender woman rose to her feet and strolled her way out of her office. She made her way to the kitchen, the smell of chocolate cookies becoming stronger.

Once she arrived at the kitchen doorway, Rachelle couldn't help grinning a tad at the sight before her.

A wrapped box rested on the counter, probably filled with cookies. In the oven was another batch of cookies. Cerelia's back was turned as she was mixing batter, working on a third patch of cookies. Her back-length auburn hair was tied up, but in a high ponytail with barrettes pinning back her bangs. An apron was wrapping around her slender waist.

From behind, in such an position, Cerelia reminded Rachelle so much of Cerelia's late mother, Sylvia. Actually, truthfully, over the years, Cerelia was steadily looking more and more like Sylvia. It broke and warmed Rachelle's heart, all at the same time.

"It's that time of year again, huh?" Rachelle said aloud in Italian, pushing herself on the doorway.

To most, Cerelia's startled jump would've gone unnoticed, but being a well-trained assassin and having known the teen for so long, Rachelle had caught the action. Cerelia calmed briskly and peered over her shoulder to look back at her mentor. "Ci dispiace, Insegnante**[1]**. Did I disturb your work?" the adolescent asked respectfully, a big yellow bowl and a whisk held in her hands.

Rachelle shook her head, her bangs swishing about her face as she made her way to Cerelia. "Not at all. I actually find the smell of your baking quite pleasant. Smells just like your Mamma's chocolate chip cookies." she admitted. She couldn't help feel proud that her student could make her mother's chocolate chip cookies perfectly.

A hint of pink blossomed on Cerelia's cheeks—she only ever showed her full-on emotions in front of her mentor since hiding them would be pointless in front of the other female. "Gr-Grazie, Insegnante." she muttered embarrassed before continuing to mix the flour and eggs together.

Rachelle's eyes wandered to the boxed of finished cookies on the counter. She figured they were going to be Tsuna's, but actually the tag read: _Gokudera Hayato_. The foreigner arched a brow, inwardly smirking.

Of course, she had predicted Cerelia would bake Gokudera cookies out of courtsy—Cerelia claimed she hated the boy, but Rachelle knew that wasn't the case. However, Rachelle had figured Cerelia would bake a batch of cookies for the bomber last. This kind of amused Rachelle.

"So, you baked Hayato cookies, too for Valentine's Day?" Rachelle inquired casually.

Her mental smirk widened when she noticed Cerelia stiffen a little with flushed cheeks in the corners of her eyes. Clearing her throat, Cerelia tried to remain as nonchalant as possible. "Yeah, so what? I'm making cookies for Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Fuuta, Lambo, and Dino. I'd feel like a bitch if I didn't make that moron some at least." she explained dryly.

"Well, that's an awfully nice gesture to do for someone you hate." pointed out Rachelle.

Again, Cerelia's slim body went rigid and again, she coughed and tried to act cool. "...Wh-Who said I ever hated him?"

"_You_ did, Cerelia, if I recall."

"Oh, well...I um...l-lied."

"So you do like him?"

"I didn't say that."

"So then you don't like him?

"...I didn't say that either."

"Then _how _do you feel about young Hayato?"

Sighing deeply, Cerelia put the bowl down. She faced Rachelle, a hand on her hip. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Insegnante, but don't you have work to do?"

Not the least bit offended, Rachelle smirked. "All right, all right. I can take a hint. I'll leave." With that and a ruffling of Cerelia's hair (earning a scowl), Rachelle took her exit. "Just don't stay up too late, Cerelia. You have class tomorrow."

"Si, Insegnante. Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte, Cerelia."

* * *

Cerelia had figured giving Yamamoto her Valentine's Day gifts would be difficult since he was so popular with the girls—not that she blamed them as he was attractive and athletic. However, despite the fact that she knew he was just as popular, Cerelia didn't conclude that giving Gokudera his cookies would be hard. If anything, it seemed a harder task to give him her gift.

Okay, it just seemed harder to her. It truth, it was the same amount of difficulty as Yamamoto. Giving Gokudera his cookies seemed like a harder was because Gokudera's fangirls were beginning to really piss Cerelia off. They were constantly around him and would glare at Cerelia if she even got five feet of him. Yeah, they were definitely pissing her off. But of course, she was too stubborn and foreign to such feelings, so didn't know the reason why she was feeling that way.

And her irritation must've been noticeable or at least slight noticeable because Tsuna, sitting in the desk in front of her, furrowed his brows curiously. "Eli-chan," he called cautiously. He knew, knowing her as long as he had, to be careful when his best friend was annoyed—though it was always so hard to tell.

"Hm?" she answered indignantly, her purple-hued optics glaring slightly at the swarm of girls around Gokudera, trying to give him their Valentine's Day chocolates.

"Are you..." The brunet bit his lip. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, his companion glanced to him. Her expression was emotionless, but her eyes were hard making him take aback slightly and swallow. "Hai. I'm fine. What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"W-Well, uh...y-you see it's j-just...you...you seem kind of...k-kind of angry." Tsuna stammered.

"What makes you think I'm angry, Tsuna-fish?" she asked dryly, her chin in her palm.

"Be-Because you keep gl-glaring...at Gokudera-kun's fangirls." he pointed out with a frown.

"I am not." she replied a little too quickly.

Oh, yeah. Cerelia was angry. As mentioned before, Tsuna had a very hard time reading his best friend—thankfully (sort of) he found out the reason was because she was training to be an assassin—but since she was fairly hotheaded over certain things—i.e. her lack of curves at her age—he could tell when she was angry. Cerelia would get red in the face, yell, get defensive, or speak too quickly.

Tsuna, worriedly, searched his companion's evenly tanned face.

_Maybe she does like him...,_ he pondered.

That idea had been in his head for a while, ever since Reborn had mentioned it to him. When his baby mentor had told him that Cerelia may have feelings for Gokudera, Tsuna was completely skeptical, especially since she seemed like she had a crush on Dino. The Italians were constantly fighting, always at each other's throats. Besides, Cerelia never seemed interested in other people and neither did Gokudera, let alone the opposite sex. However, over the past few months since Gokudera—and many others—had stumbled into the young man's life, the possibility of Cerelia developing affections for Gokudera started to become more evident. As well, it seemed like it was even a possibility on the other foreigner's part.

Now, today, seeing Cerelia get irritated by Gokudera's fangirls confirmed Tsuna's suspicions.

"Eli-chan," he began hesitantly, concern evident in his boyish voice. "Are you...j-jealous of Gokudera-kun's f-fangirls?"

"_What?_" Her tone made him shrink back in his desk chair. "_Me_? Jealous? Of _those_ dumbasses?" She jammed her thumb in the direction of the crowd of schoolgirls swarming Gokudera, who was demanding they'd leave him alone. Cerelia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Tsuna. Why would I ever get jealous over a person like him?"

"...May-Maybe because y-you...you like him?" Tsuna gnawed on his lip afterwards.

The intensity of her eyes glaring at him made him shrink further in his seat. When she rose, he flinched instinctively that he had earned a whack to the head, but instead, she just turned away and started to head out of the classroom. "Just eat your damn cookies, Tsuna." she said, leaving.

Blinking in shock, the spiky-haired boy watched his tall friend walk off. He frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. Then again, when his big, caramel hues saw Gokudera, who paused in yelling at his fan, follow Cerelia out of the noisy classroom and he made an unreadable expression, Tsuna rethought that idea. Maybe it had been a good idea.

* * *

Gokudera didn't get it. He didn't understand what was wrong with him today.

The young man had always hated Valentine's Day, but now he _really_ hated the ridiculous _Hallmark_ holiday.

At first, he was sure it was because of his crazy fangirls, who kept following him all over the place and professing their love while handing him chocolates. And yeah, they were grading on his nerves—whose nerves wouldn't it grade? But it had gotten worse because of one particular girl.

Cerelia Renzo.

The silverette knew that they weren't the best of friends or anything—or really friends at all. However, they were getting better acquainted, right?

Right?

...Right?

Well, either way! Why hadn't he gotten a box of chocolate chip cookies from her?

Every one of her other guys friends had gotten a Valentine's Day gift from her. Even that baseball nut, Yamamoto. So why didn't he get some?

Why did that make him angry in the first place? And why he curious/worried when she suddenly stormed out of the classroom after talking to the Tenth?

And why did he care at all!

Ugh! He officially _loathed_ Valentine's Day!

* * *

She splashed cold water against her face and shivered from it. With a groan, Cerelia shook her head and then, peered at herself in the sink mirror. She scowled, brushing her damp bangs from her face.

Currently, the young woman was in the girls' bathroom. She had quickly headed there to clear her head. Originally, there had been other girls occupying the bathroom, but with just one glare from the assassin-in-training, they shrieked and ran out.

With a deep sigh, the long-haired girl stood straight and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands and face. After dumping the balled up towel, Cerelia turned her light eyes back to the mirror. She made a face.

What the hell was wrong with her?

How did that day that was supposed to be normal turn out so crummy? All she had to do today was get through school and give her male friends chocolate chip cookies. So how did such a simple task make her day so shitty? All she had to do was give that moronic, hotheaded, dynamite silver-haired boy a box of goddamn cookies. But no, his stupid fangirls got in the way and made the task impossible ticking Cerelia off.

But _why_ did it annoy her so?

She just needed this day to be done, so everything would go away...

Suddenly, the door of the restroom slamming open and then, slamming closed snapped Cerelia out of her thoughts.

She scowled. "If you know what's good for you, I'd advise you to get the fuck out." she warned.

"Ch'yeah. Right. Not with those psychos stalking me with every turn." scoffed a familiar male's voice.

_No. Fucking. Way., _she thought. Ever so slowly, Cerelia turned around to see none other than Gokudera Hayato standing in the bathroom, panting slightly and looking fairly annoyed.

"Bakadera, what the fuck are _you_ doing in the _girl's_ bathroom!" Cerelia shrilled, her cheeks bright red.

"Getting away from those damn women that won't leave me the fuck alone!" he snapped. "Now, keep your voice down, stupid woman or they'll find me!"

Cerelia scoffed and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. "So you had to come in _here_, hentai**[2]**?" she seethed, her volume had lowered though.

Gokudera snorted. "Hentai? Puh-lease! Like you have anything I'd want to see anyway. You're built like a broom."

Cerelia glowered, gritting her teeth. "I'm still growing, asshole."

"Yeah, right, Miss. No-Chest."

"You say one more word about my body and I swear to Kami I'll scream at the top of my lungs that you're in here."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." he hissed, narrowing his light green eyes..

"Try me, Bomber-Boy." she challenged.

The other adolescent snorted. "You don't have the guts, just like you have no curves."

Cerelia's eyes hardened. Then, she took a deep breath to prepare herself to yell. Frantically, Gokudera jumped, rushed over to her, and clamped and hand over her opened mouth. She stiffened. "Okay, okay, okay! No more! I won't say anything more about your body! Just don't yell!" he whispered urgently through his teeth.

Cerelia—ignoring the heat in her cheeks at their close proximity—glared at him suspiciously. "I promise! Okay?"

Her lavender orbs searched his olivine ones. She then, rolled her eyes and spoke. Except since Gokudera's pale hand was over her voice, her words were muffled and distorted. Gokudera arched a brow. "What?" he asked, not being able to make out what she had said.

Yanking his hand off her mouth, Cerelia pushed him away. "I said okay, now get the hell off me." she spat harshly, not enjoying—yet enjoying—the feeling on his warm, big hand on her.

"...O-Oh, yeah..." Gokudera muttered, blushing—hopefully unnoticed. He hadn't realize he held her longer than necessary; he could still feel her hot breath on his hand.

An awkward silence fell and neither could look at each other. They were too embarrassed too and said embarrassment made them angrier and more frustrated than before.

Gokudera groaned and fell back against the bathroom wall harder than necessary, shoving her hands in his pockets. "Ugh. I _hate_ Valentine's Day." he grunted.

Cerelia scoffed, rolling down the sleeves of her shirt. "You and me both."

He looked at her in the corner of his eye, she was gazing out the bathroom window. What reason did she have to hate the holiday? He huffed and gazed back down at his feet. "I just wish school would end and I could get the hell out of here."

"Again," she stiffly nodded. "You and me both." Then, suddenly a look of realization crossed her face. She smirked, but quickly took it off and played coolly, peering to Gokudera. "Why don't we end school early?"

"What?" the Italian boy looked to her strangely.

"Why don't we end school early? Cut? Get out of here?" the Italian girl suggested casually. "There's only one more period in the day and it's just Math. You and I aren't morons, so we'd be able to catch up easily. We could go to my house and just hideout there for a while? My Shisshou is there because she's discussing business with Dino-san in town for the day."

He looked at her cautiously, wondering if she had some ulterior motive. "...Are you sure?"

"Would you rather stay here and get mauled by crazy girls?" Cerelia arched a brow.

The male paled. "...Uh, hai, let's go."

She smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Urasai." he retorted.

Ignoring the reply, Cerelia headed towards the door. "I'll check if the coast is clear then, we can bolt." She cracked open the door and peeked out, looking both ways. Eventually, she peered back at Gokudera and gave him a curt nod. "We're good. Let's go, but we gotta be quick."

They ran for it.

* * *

"You can just head upstairs to my room. It's the last door on the left. I'll just make us some snacks." Cerelia announced nonchalantly. She and Gokudera had finally managed to reach her house and were currently kicking off their sneakers in the foyer.

"Hai, hai, hai." Gokudera grunted in response. Following her instructions, he trudged up the staircase while his host made her way to the kitchen.

Gokudera stopped for a moment watching the tall young woman disappear into the kitchen. Her posture was just as tense as he felt. Sighing deeply in frustration, he shook his head, his light locks swaying about his head. Then, he continued up the stairs.

The entire journey from Nami-Chuu to Cerelia's house had been uncomfortable. It had been a long time since the two adolescents had been alone together. And if that didn't make matters worse, the fact that they were angry—for reasons unbeknownst to them—certainly did. Neither knew what to do or say, so both kept their distance and barely spoke, which may have made the situation even more awkward for them.

Gokudera went to Cerelia's bedroom down the second floor hallway and when he reached her door. He hesitated.

What if her bedroom was really girly or really freaky? Cerelia was unpredictable so he feared what her bedroom would look like. He had never been in a girl's bedroom before and since Cerelia wasn't a normal girl, he'd figured it would be ten times worse.

Nevertheless, the bomber realized how foolish he was being and pushed open the door with an indignant scoff.

It was just a bedroom for Christ's sake!

Yet, Gokudera _was_ taken aback by the sight of the female's room, but not in a bad way...

Despite the normal furniture that normally furnished a bedroom, there were things in Cerelia's room that amazed him. Glow-in-the-dark stars set up in fairly accurate constellations were plastered to her ceiling. A stuffed and old looking penguin rested on her well-made bed. And finally, _beautiful_ paintings of various renditions of numerous famous paintings and some original one covered the walls; it was like a mini art museum.

Gokudera's jaw dropped as he stepped further into to room. His bright eyes glanced around mesmerized. All of sudden, one particular original painting caught his attention drawing him to the wall near her bookshelf, which was_ filled_ with books.

The painting was of a woman who was positively gorgeous. She had long, curly hair that was auburn, but was more red than brown. Her locks angled her heart-shaped face, bringing out her big, violet optics. A smile was gracing her cherry lips and her cheeks were rosy with joy. A white gown adorned her torso—her waist up was painted—and a delicate white orchid was in her hair, pinning some of it back.

"That's my mother."

Jumping slightly startled, Gokudera whipped around to see Cerelia standing there with a tray of drinks and apple slices with peanut butter to dip the apples in. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were solemn and clouded.

Gokudera's brows furrowed and turned back to the painting. "That's your mother?" _Cerelia looks just like her mother..._

"Hai," Cerelia softly answered, placing the tray on her desk. "Her name was Sylvia."

"_Was_?" He looked back to her with an arched eyebrow.

"She died when I was five."

"O-Oh...Go-Gomenasai." He knew how that felt, he didn't know she had gone through the same—sort of.

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago."

Gokudera opened his mouth to pry, feeling the urge to hear what happened to her mother. However, he and Cerelia weren't that close and it wasn't like he shared anything about himself with her. Thus, the light-haired male stopped himself and decided to change the subject with the clearing of his throat, "So uh...y-you paint?"

"Duh." she snorted, taking one of the apple slices and dipping it into the peanut butter. She popped it into her mouth as Gokudera shot her a glare for her attitude—though, deep down, he was kind of pleased that she was back to normal.

"_Anyway_, your paintings don't suck." he grumbled, his hands tucked into his pants. His eyes looked over all of her paintings again, examining them closely. It was obvious to him now that she was partial to the medium of water paints.

Cerelia arched a brow, smirking slightly. "Is that a compliment from Smokin' Bomb Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera scoffed, shooting her a look with slightly pink cheeks. "Don't get use to it, Renzo."

"Of course not." Her smirk grew.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to her paintings.

For a while, the two just stayed like that. In silence, Gokudera would look at all of Cerelia's paintings and Cerelia would occasionally watch him while nibbling on the snack she had brought up. That time, the silence was fairly comfortable.

Suddenly, Gokudera under his breath, whispered, "I'd love to have one of this paintings."

He hoped his words had only been heard by him since he uttered them accidentally yet, Cerelia had heard, "You can if you want."

"Excuse me?" he looked back to her.

"I can paint you something if you'd like." Cerelia replied dully with a shrug.

The boy looked at her quizzically. She'd really paint something for him?

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Oh?"

"_Except_,"

Gokudera groaned. _Here we go._ "Except _what_?"

"You play the piano, right?" Cerelia queried in a monotone.

"_Played_, but hai. _Why_?"

"Well, I wanna hear you play-"

"No."

Cerelia arched a brow. _He certainly answered quickly._ "Look, it's not that big of a deal. You play me one single, tiny piece, don't care when or what, and in trade, I'll paint you something."

"Forget it." he spat, his tone unnaturally harsh.

"Why?" Cerelia smirked tauntingly. "_Chicken? _Tsu-kun would be really upset if he knew his right-hand man was so much of a coward that he couldn't even play a single piece on the piano and-"

"Fine, fine! I get it! I play the stupid piano for you, but you better not go back on your end of the bargain!" Gokudera snapped, his face bright red.

"Good boy." Her smirk grew making him even more irked.

"Do you wanna be blown up, damn woman?"

"No thanks. Maybe later."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm outta here." Gokudera rolled his eyes and started out of her bedroom. "Arigatou for letting me hide out here."

"Whatever." she shrugged carelessly.

Just shaking his head, Gokudera headed out of the bedroom and Cerelia was just going to let him go when she remembered something. "Yo, Bakadera, wait."

He twitched as she called him by that stupid and annoying named she had dubbed him with yet, he stopped in the doorway nevertheless. "_What, _Renzo?" he said through his teeth.

"Catch."

"Huh?"

Gokudera turned around just in time to catch the object Cerelia had tossed at him. It was a wrapped box and since it looked like the gifts she had given Tsuna and Yamamoto today, he could only assume that it was a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

He blinked slowly. Then, he glanced up at Cerelia, who was watching him emotionlessly. He must've looked surprised because she said, "What? Did you think I wasn't going to give you a Valentine's Day gift too? I'm a bitch, but I'm not _that_ much of a bitch."

"...You hate me."

"Again with that?"

"But-"

"I told you before, Bakadera. I _don't_ hate you. Sure, you're not my favorite person, but I don't hate you."

"Oh..."

"Now, get the fuck out of my house."

He deadpanned and shook his head. _She gives and she takes._ With that, he turned and started to proceed out of her room.

Nonetheless, something stopped him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. His cheeks became flushed. _I cannot believe I'm going to say this..._ He exhaled deeply in frustration. "Ren-Renzo," he choked, making to keep his back turned—facing her would make this harder and more embarrassed.

"Hai?' she answered dryly.

"I-I don't...I don't hate you either." With that, Gokudera quickly left.

If he had turned around, he would've seen a ghost of a smile on Cerelia's face.

And little did she know, Gokudera, who was now heading home, had a tiny smirk on his face looking down at his Valentine's Day gift.

_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad., _they both thought.

* * *

**1. Ci dispiace, Insegnante—****My apologies, Master**

**2. Hentai-****Pervert**


	14. Target: Thirteen

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sooooooooooo sorry about this very late update! I've been so busy and lazy and writer's-blocked! Anyway, here is the latest chapter and hopefully, later tonight or tomorrow, I'll post another chapter to make up for my negligence. Thank you so much for everyone who has supported me so far—I hope that continues! Please enjoy and please, REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Same old thing…**_

_**Warning:**__** Same old thing…**_

* * *

**TEMPEST Di NEVE**

**Target: Thirteen**

Cerelia, even after all this time, really hoped that there would be a day when things for her would just be normal—or at least as normal of a day as an assassin-in-training could have. And she honestly thought that today, the start of the new school year, that she would have a "normal" day. She thought she'd have her normal morning training with Rachelle, have breakfast with the crowd of people in her best friend's house, walk to school with said best friend, find out that the two were in the same class with her other friends, and then, enjoy the rest of the day in peace.

Yeah, things didn't exactly go that way because well, ever since Reborn appeared on Tsuna's doorstep, things never, _ever_ went smoothly AKA normal. And today's abnormality was another person.

Naito Longchamp.

Naito was a gangly young man with ridiculous, spiky hair and torn, bandaged, and crazy clothes—he had totally destroyed his school uniform. He looked foreign and had a slight Italian accent. His smile was goofy yet, not the same boyish and pleasant goofy like Yamamoto's, more like crazy, hyperactive, and slightly ditzy.

Not to mention, he was long as hell.

And to top it all off, apparently he was in the mafia and came with a group of even weirder looking people.

Cerelia's thoughts matched Tsuna's face. _Oh, goodie. Another freak. They're everywhere._

Tsuna, sweat dropping and making a face, turned to his childhood companion. He gave her a withering look that Cerelia quickly understood. Nodding to each other, they turned and started to walk away. "There's something we have to do..." they droned, departing.

"No way! Wait! Sawada-chan, I'm not done talking to you yet!" Naito called frantically.

Inwardly groaning, the both of them, they turned and looked back at their new classmate.

"It should be your turn to introduce your family!" pointed out Naito cheerfully. He pointed at Cerelia. "Is she one of them?"

Cerelia arched a brow. Tsuna's jaw dropped. "What? I don't have a family!"

"Ohaiyo, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna jumped and made a face while Cerelia scoffed. _Perfect timing._

With big grins, Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared on the scene.

"We're in the same class for Year 2!" The silverette beamed before shooting the inky-haired boy beside him a glare. "Even though it's a shame to have to be with this baseball-idiot."

"Hey, hey!" the so-called "baseball-idiot" chuckled lightly.

The bomber ignored Yamamoto and furrowed his brows when he glanced to Naito. "Who is this guy?"

"Uh...well..." Tsuna began, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Does another freak help any?" said the only female there with her arms crossed over her chest. Yamamoto laughed from beside her, nudging her a little saying "be nice". She just scoffed.

"Good! More of your family members are all here!" Naito grinned toothily. "I can introduce myself! I'm the Tomaso famiglia's eight generation leader! Naito Longchamp! Speaking of the Tomaso famiglia, when the mafia first started appearing they opposed the Vongola famiglia. They were involved in a large skirmish during the second generation. Their bosses are always named Longchamp." he explained.

Tsuna paled, stiffening. "Then this guy really is from the mafia!" he cried.

"And you're surprised _because_-?" Cerelia questioned dully.

Gokudera growled like a guard dog, glowering at Naito. "What are you doing here!"

"Doing?" Naito guffawed. "Being a student, of course! I'm a local! Don't you guys think it's such a coincidence? How lucky is that, right?"

_As lucky as the dentist suddenly discovering you need a root-canal._, Cerelia thought with a snort.

"We're all from the mafia, so let's get along!" Naito said.

"I said I'm not like you..." grumbled Tsuna pathetically.

"Yeah!" huffed Gokudera, clenching his fists. "Don't compare Jyuudaime to scum like you!"

Cerelia rolled her purple-colored optics. _That's not what he meant, __**genius**__._

"That's our line!" growled a very deep voice from behind the group of adolescents.

Everyone turned around to see one of Naito's family members. It was the tallest and skinest member being male with a very mature face and a strange hat upon his head. Those of Tsuna's family, including Tsuna himself, sweat dropped looking at him oddly. "Longchamp-kun is definitely superior to whats-it Vongola leader-!" the tall male shouted angrily.

Yamamoto busted out laughing. "Even though I'm still confused, it seems like this class will be interesting!" the athlete male chortled. Gokudera, Tsuna, and Cerelia sweat dropped—same ol' Yamamoto.

At that moment, the bell chose to ring announcing the beginning of the new classes and the school day.

Cerelia sighing deeply, massaged her temple before brushing her auburn bangs from her face and tucking them behind her multi-pierced ear—she inwardly scowled as she could never get all of her hair in that low ponytail she always put her tresses in. "All right, children. That's enough fooling around. We got classes to attend." she announced dryly, hands on her hips.

No one disagreed and with that, the group headed inside Nami-Chuu.

* * *

"Here's to another year, Tsuna-kun, Cerelia-san!" beamed Kyoko cutely from next to her best friend.

"Hai," Cerelia just curtly nodded, perched on top of her desk, which was in front of Tsuna's. The four were gathered around there; cheerful chatter resounding throughout the room.

"Same here, Kyoko-chan!" smiled Tsuna, his cheeks bright red.

"But that noisy guy named Longchamp is in our class too." pointed out Hana. "And it looks like that braggart's bluffing again."

"Bluffing...?" questioned the brown-eyed boy. Cerelia raised a brow curiously.

Suddenly, "I'm telling you, I'm gonna be a mafia boss!" came Naito's voice from a different part of the room. Tsuna and Cerelia turned to see the eccentric boy speaking with two other boys, who were laughing at him. The best friends sweat dropped at his declaration—when you're in the mafia, you don't announce it.

"Everyone! Please, return to your seats!" announced a voice followed by footsteps. The teenagers turned to the door, but saw no one entering. Murmurs were passed around as to where the person who belonged to the voice was. "The teacher was unable to come." the bodiless voice said. People furrowed their brows inquisitively, wondering who the person was.

All of a sudden, Reborn dressed in a suit and no hat, revealing his crazy mess of black hair sprang onto the teacher's desk in front of the classroom. "I'm the substitute, Reboyama."

Cerelia and Tsuna's exchanged looks, Tsuna with his jaw dropping and his eyes bugging out and Cerelia frowning, sweat dropping. He groaned while she shrugged, shaking her head.

Talk spread throughout the room.

"How come Reboyama-sensei is still here?"

"Who?"

"He's super scary."

Cerelia rolled her eyes. _People are so incredibly stupid._

"It may seem a bit early but let's choose a class-president today." Reborn—Reboyama—began, clearing his throat. His tiny yet, pudgy hands folded behind his back. "Any nominations?"

Mangusta, Naito's tallest and skinniest follower, shot up from his seat, which he barely fit in, and raised his hand. "Here! I think Naito Longchamp-kun would make a great president!"

Naito blushed and bellowed out in laughter. "Oh? Really, Mangusta? I'm not against it. I might just be the president! Should I take it!"

The whole room looked at him strangely, sweat dropping.

"Who's that hyper guy?" one person asked.

"He was the class clown of Class B last year. His name's Longchamp." another answered.

Someone else added, "He's fooling around again."

Just then, Gokudera decided to speak up, "Hold it. I think Jyuudaiame would make a better president. I nominate Sawada-san."

"Sawada? No-Good Tsuna?" a boy scoffed.

A girl snorted in mockery, "No way!"

Cerelia scowled and glared at those people. She looked forward and raised her hand. "I second that notion. I think Tsu-kun should be president."

No one argued with her, at least not out loud. She smirked. Maybe being popular wasn't such a bad thing—just something she still didn't know how she obtained.

Tsuna blanched from behind her. "G-Gokudera-kun! Eli-chan! What are you saying?" he cried aghast. Gokudera gave a thumbs-up while Cerelia shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

Reborn nodded. "Then let's have the two nominees compete for the position." he stated boldly.

"Hai-!" Naito punched the air. "Me vs. Sawada-shan!"

Tsuna jumped, his eyes widening. "UH! Are you kidding? I don't wanna be class president!"

Cerelia, leaning back a little, flicked her buddy's forehead. "Oh, relax, Tsuna-fish. This might be good for you." she told him.

"B-But, Eli-chan-! It's Reborn who's doing! N-Nothing good come out of th-this!" he argued.

"Eh," the teenage girl shrugged carelessly. "Could be worse."

"H-How?"

"Don't know. Let's see how this turns out."

"_Eli-chan_!"

"Tsuna, Longchamp, come to the front." Reborn ordered.

Immediately, Naito complied and stood in the front of the room. Pouting and muttering under his breath, Tsuna trudged to the front between Reborn on the desk and a fidgeting Naito. For some reason or another, Tsuna and Naito right-hand men—Mangusta and Gokudera—stood beside their bosses.

"The rules are simple," started Reborn. "We'll let the nominator describe the strengths of the nominees and the one who gains the class' approval will be the class president."

"Then, basically, this is a bragging contest between Sawada-chan and me!" Naito jumped up and down like a little kid. "I feel all energetic!"

From her seat, Cerelia shook her head, cradling her face in her hands. Maybe it had been a bad idea to nominate Tsuna. This was becoming more embarrassing by the second. From Tsuna's face, he agreed as well, but said nothing.

"Then Naito Longchamp will start first!" Naito shouted cheerfully. "My skill is that I fail every single course!"

"Tsuna does that too." said Reborn.

Tsuna jumped, blushing. "Ack!"

The entire room sweat dropped.

Cerelia turned to Yamamoto and whispered, "Wake me up when this fuckary is over." He laughed anxiously yet, didn't argue when she rested her head on her arms folded on her desk.

"Can you guys get serious?" scoffed one student.

"This is the class president we're talking about." another scolded.

"Are you two really fit to do this?" said someone else.

Tsuna withered.

"Aw, calm down, everyone! Change of pace, I'll show everyone my girlfriend!"

Cerelia raised her head at that. Actually, that statement caught everyone's attention.

"C'mon, Terumi!" Naito called out into the hallway. "Don't be shy, come flying through the door!"

At that, a _huuuuuuge_ girl—in height and weight—with a scrunched up face, a funky up-do, and uni-brow came through the door.

Naito blew her excited kisses. "Tell me! Terumi! You're so cute!"

Terumi was silent for a moment, "...idiot." Then, she turned on her heel and left. Naito speedily went after her. "Aww, really! You're so shy!"

The entire room was silent for a moment.

"He always can't help bragging whenever he has a girlfriend." a guy stated.

Another boy shook his head. "How to say this...he has guts..."

Cerelia face-palmed. _This is normal...? Oh, Kami..._

Gokudera snickered. "If this is a contest of friends, Jyuudaime has a really skilled tutor named Reborn."

"Don't join in their idiocy!" whined Tsuna.

_Seriously..., _deadpanned Cerelia.

Naito returned at that. "Aw, no way, Sawada-chan hires a tutor? Same here! I have a tutor too! Actually," He motioned to Mangusta. "It's actually this idiot!" Said idiot blushed madly, grinning embarrassed.

"_Him_?" Tsuna bugged out.

"For educational purposes, he's dressed up as a student!" Naito explained. "Don't be fooled by his looks, he's already forty!"

"Ehhhh!" went everyone in class, especially Tsuna and Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed from next of Cerelia, whose head met her desk.

_The stupidity...it's so...__**painful**__..., _she thought miserably.

"I-I think I'll vote for No-Good Tsuna." a student admitted reluctantly.

"I also think that Longchamp isn't really right for this..." another teenager said feebly.

A boy concurred hesitantly, "Same."

"Same here." weakly laughed another.

"Come on, everybody, calm down!" pleaded Naito.

"If this is how it is..." muttered Mangusta, taking something out of his pocket.

Tsuna panicked. "What is he taking out?"

"I hear that the Tomaso family has secret bullets too." pointed out Reborn.

"Uh? Secret bullets!" paled Tsuna, biting his lip.

"Longchamp-kun, look over here~!" sang Mangusta, revealing a gun.

"Hm?" Naito looked at his right-hand/tutor.

And then, he was shot right in the temple.

"Oh, shit..." sighed Cerelia.

The class gasped.

Tsuna gasped. "It's the Dying Will bullet!"

Naito twitched and sat up in just his boxers. And then...

Slumped over and started to cry?

_What the-?_

"My past has been complete darkness. My future shall be complete darkness." he sobbed, his crying rattling his body. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Cerelia deadpanned. _Is this legit?_

"He stripped..." murmured a student in surprise.

"Longchamp is crying!" exclaimed another person.

"Huh? I can't feel his Dying Will." blinked Tsuna, clearly confused.

"That's a Desolation Bullet." Reborn admitted.

"Wha-? Desolation Bullet?"

"They say that once shot, the person will be reborn as they mourn over themselves."

"What kind of tragic bullet is that!"

Naito continued to mourn from the floor, "I sort of knew it...the around me are annoyed by me. But even a person like me had a best friend," He sniffled, the tears continuing to run. "But last year, my dog Pochi had passed away when we were out walking. He understood me so well, I could tell him anything."

"A dog?" was everyone's mental question. That was his best and only friend?

"That guy, he's really lonely, isn't he..." said someone.

"I feel sorry for him." confessed another.

"He's hidden his sadness behind his cheerful smile..."

"Let's just let him be the class president."

Gokudera and Tsuna jumped with shock. Yamamoto blinked and Cerelia deadpanned.

_Seriously?_

"That's the power of the Desolation Bullet." Reborn said. "The Desolation Bullet will gain sympathy from the people around him with his sadness."

And so, Longchamp became Class President.

Sighing deeply, Cerelia hung her head. So much for her "normal" day...

* * *

Thanks for reading~! Please, REVIEW!


	15. Target: Fourteen

_Well, here's the second chapter I promised to post! Hope you all enjoy and thanks to those who have supported me thus far—keep it up, please! A cute Goku/Eli moment in here. ^-~ Please enjoy and please, review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Same old stuff…**_

_**Warning:**__** Same old stuff…**_

* * *

**TEMPESTA Di NEVE**

**Target: Fourteen**

Unfortunately, for Cerelia and all them, after that day, Naito wouldn't leave them alone, especially Tsuna—poor boy was like a magnet for psychos. For some reason or another, he just couldn't get enough of them.

Today was no exception.

"Sawada-chan! Goku-chan! Eli-kun!"

Cerelia and Gokudera twitched while Tsuna paled. Nonetheless, they stopped midway through their walk home at Naito's call—it's not like they could escape him anyway.

Naito caught up with them with that stupid smile of his. When he did, Gokudera spun around and threw a fist, irking. "You-! Who are you calling Goku-chan!" he growled.

"And who the fuck are you calling Eli-kun?" grumbled Cerelia, shooting him a hard glare.

With ease, Naito dodged Gokudera's fist. "Whoa! Whoa! This is caused by stress!" Naito laughed that boisterous and obnoxious laugh of his. "Goku-chan! You've accumulated too much stress!" He stood straight. "You, too, Eli-kun!"

"Don't call us that." retorted the other Italians.

"Let's go bowling!" Naito either ignored or didn't hear them. "To release some of the stress!"

"Huh?" questioned Cerelia, Gokudera, and Tsuna. What kind of a proposition was that?

"I'm trying to gather up three guys!" Naito confessed with his usual endless energy. "One," He pointed to himself. "Two," He pointed to Tsuna, who frowned. "And three," He pointed to Gokudera, who scowled. "Just right! My famiglia Mangusta and Lunga are building the foundation of our new headquarters, so they aren't here." Naito laughed and waved his hand. "You guys should be looking forward to it. All right, all right! There are going to be a lot of cute girls there!" He winked.

"You want to go on a date!" cried Tsuna, blushing.

"Vongola gag again!" guffawed Naito. "This is just the prelude to a date, Sawada-chan! You should say...meeting! A first meeting for three girls and three boys! If you hit it off...If you hit it off! Ah, pur-nyan-nyan-nyan!" Naito gushed, clasping his hands together.

"Longchamp, don't you have a girlfriend already?" Cerelia questioned dryly, getting slightly annoyed that she was being ignored. She didn't like bowling or Naito yet, she didn't like rudeness or being ignored and Naito was doing such. It was impolite to invite people to something and exclude another.

"Oh? You mean Sanappi?" This guy had a new—ugly-girl every other day. "We broke up ages ago!" Then, he slapped his forehead. "Oh, man! I'm such a lamebrain! I totally forgot about you, Eli-kun!"

"Don't call me that..." she irked. _Lamebrain doesn't define you, dumbass._

"You can come too, Eli-kun! I can totally find a cute guy for you to meet and bowl with!" Naito ignored what she said.

"Please, don't let it be you." Cerelia said.

"Ha ha ha! Don't be ridiculous, Eli-kun! You're too ugly for me!"

Cerelia froze. Tsuna and Gokudera stiffened as well and slowly peered to the female. Her face was blank.

They blinked, puzzled. They had expected the assassin-to-be to rebuttal or punch Naito in the face for his remark. Sure, Cerelia didn't promote violence for no reason nor did she seem to care what people thought, but that didn't mean she didn't stick up for herself. Now, seemed like a moment, she would've done just that. However, she didn't. The long-haired girl did nothing.

Tsuna wasn't going to risk it though, just in case Cerelia snapped. "G-Gomen. I don't I'll be going. Eli-chan either." he admitted, trying to be delicate.

"Go by yourself." scoffed Gokudera. In the corner of his olive green orb, he was still watching Cerelia, who was eerily quiet and looked like a statue—no emotion. He wondered why she still had reacted; so unusual for her.

"You guys are being stubborn! Please, I'm begging you here!" pleaded Naito, on his knees.

"Why not just go?" came a new voice.

Reborn, appearing out of nowhere—like usual.

"Us mafiosi always do favors for other famiglia, so that they will join us and help expand our own power. A good opportunity." Reborn pointed out.

"What are you saying!" cried Tsuna frantically. "I'm not even in the mafia..." he whimpered.

"Let's go!" Gokudera exclaimed cheerfully, pumping his fists. "For the sake of expanding our power!"

Tsuna made a face at his friend's sudden change in mind. He looked to Cerelia for assistance. "E-Eli-chan?"

"Whatever." was all she said, emotionless and expressionless.

"Ah, but..." pouted Tsuna, thinking of Kyoko, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry." piped up Reborn from behind him. "Kyoko doesn't think of you like that at all."

Tsuna snapped, feebly, "I know that!"

"Sugoi! I'll see you three later! Meet me at the bowling alley at five!" Naito gave them a thumbs-up and jogged off.

Once he was gone, Gokudera and Tsuna glanced back at Cerelia, who had changed since Naito's comment. They exchanged apprehensive looks and hesitantly, Tsuna gathered his courage and called out to her.

Slowly, Cerelia looked to them, her face vacant. "Hai?"

"Are you...Are y-you okay?" her best friend inquired before biting his lip.

She arched a small brow. "Hai, why?"

Tsuna's brown eyes flickered to Gokudera, who gave him a nod of encouragement—he looked just a wary, though. The future Vongola boss cleared his throat and continued to speak, "be-Because Longchamp c-called you...called you...um..."

"Spit it out, man." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Called you...ugly."

"So?"

Gokudera and Tsuna blinked. _So?_

"Well, aren't y-you mad, Eli-chan?" Tsuna queried.

"Fuck no." Cerelia scoffed. "Don't be stupid. You think I give two shits what that jackass thinks? So he called me ugly? Have you seen the chicks he dates?"

She had a point. Though, she could've put it a bit more delicately. Then again, delicate and Cerelia didn't exactly mix.

"Are you sure, Eli-chan?" her best friend said.

"Hai, Tsuna. Now, let's go. I wanna change out of this damn skirt before we attend this stupid thing." Cerelia turned on her booted heel and proceeded to head home.

Once more, the two boys exchanged looks then, shrugged. They followed after her. If she wasn't mad, there was no reason to push the matter further. It was silly to think she was even affected to begin with. Cerelia was barely affected by anything, let alone by Naito.

* * *

After Cerelia changed out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothing and after the trio ate dinner, they reluctantly headed to the Namimori Bowling Alley to meet up with Naito and the dates he had brought with him for himself and them.

Oh, joy...

Even though it was easy to spot Naito—he was like the Great Wall of China from Space, easily noticed—he still felt the need to shout out to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Cerelia and waved furiously at them. They sweat dropped and trudged towards him after purchasing their bowling shoes. Naito greeted them and informed them that their dates had yet to arrive—Naito was the only one disappointed about that.

"I'm really looking forward to it!" Naito was nearly jumping up and down at the adolescents waited. "As a side note, the girls who are coming are supposed to be supper cute! Super, you know!"

"Is that so..." Tsuna said, his voice surprised and hopeful.

Cerelia scoffed. _Does he honestly believe that? Bet the guy won't be much of a looker either., _she thought.

Naito nodded eagerly. "Super! And Eli-kun, the guy I found is really cute, too! Well, for a guy, at least." he laughed at his own "joke".

Suddenly, someone called out Naito's name. He beamed and pointed, "That must be her! Rikopin!"

"Rikopin?" asked the others. They turned and followed Naito's finger only to be surprised by what they saw.

It was a girl, yeah, but an attractive one at that. Her hair was short and dark and her eyes were bright. Her nose was as cute a button and she was nicely curved for a girl of fifteen. Yes, an attractive girl indeed.

Tsuna and Gokudera were impressed, their cheeks blossoming in pink. "Ooh!" they breathed happily.

Cerelia scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. _All men are horndogs._

And no, she wasn't jealous. At least in her mind.

Her jealousy and the boys'-Gokudera and Tsuna—amazement speedily evaporated when they found out who Rikopin really looked like.

The pretty girl was shoved aside roughly to make way for a very _large_ female with a huge girl, revealing clothes, and an afro.

"A T-shirt with a matchstick on it! It's Rikopin all right!" gushed Naito.

Gokudera and Tsuna's jaws dropped as they blanched. Even Cerelia sweat dropped a little at that news.

"So cute!" Naito chanted. "Rikopin is super cute!"

The other three looked like they disagreed. Fully.

"Oh!" the Tomaso's eighth leader jumped happily, waving. "The one in the miniskirt is Mayu-Mayu!"

A gangly girl with very long limbs and short hair appeared, her arms flailing rapidly.

"Waah! It's hard to tell who's better!"

_Indeed!_, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Cerelia concurred, but not in the same fashion.

"Oh! And here comes Risako-chan and Kaito-kun!" Naito pointed.

"It's Riboko!" the tiny, strangely muffled voice said from below.

_Oh, Kami..._

"Don't look down on me." It was Reborn...in a dress...chewing on his wig...

"It's you-!" cried Tsuna aghast.

It's was like a giant freak show.

Except, Kaito wasn't bad looking.

Actually, unlike the other strangers there, Kaito was beautiful. His messy hair was a deep violet and hung nicely in his face. The young man's eyes were a light gray and narrow. His skin was olive-toned and his body even through his classy clothing was well-built.

Cerelia may have been training to be an assassin, but she was still a teenager and she couldn't deny that she thought he was handsome. She even allowed herself to smirk a little.

Little did she know, a certain silver-haired Italian made a small scowl noticing her reaction to Kaito. Nonetheless, his attention was broken when Mayu-Mayu and Rikopin suddenly pointed at him, grinning and blushing. "You're my type!" they exclaimed in unison.

Gokudera paled. "H-Huh?"

"What's your name?" asked Rikopin excitedly. Gokudera backed away from her.

"He's Gokudera Hayato-kun!" Naito said for the dynamite-specialist.

Gokudera was glomped by the girls making him cry out in pain and surprise.

"I'm going to turn you into an ornament!" proclaimed Rikopin. Mayu-Mayu apparently agreed, hugging him tightly.

"M-My bones!" yelped Gokudera, trying to shove them back. "Teme! Let go, dammit!"

Cerelia watched for a moment with a triumphant smirk. _That's what you get for being such a hentai, Bakadera.,_ she thought satisfied. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hm?" she looked, meeting the eyes of Kaito—she was just a little bit taller than him.

"Are you Cerelia Renzo?" he questioned, his voice deep and smooth.

Cerelia arched a brow and crossed her arms. "Hai. And you're Kaito, right? My date?" she asked dully.

"Hai, but..." he drifted, his eyes doing the same before making a face.

Her eyebrow rose further. "But _what_?"

Meanwhile with Gokudera...

Somehow or another, Gokudera managed to free himself from Mayu-Mayu and Rikopin's clutches only to growl and hold up a bunch of dynamite. "I'll kill them! Kill them! Blow them up!" he shouted angrily.

"Noooooooo, Gokudera-kun! Don't!" jumped Tsuna, grabbing the other boy's arm. "You can't blow them up! Don't use explosives here!"

"But-! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera started to protest, but was cut off by a sudden yelp of pain followed by a 'THUD'.

Everyone turned to see Cerelia was a bright red face and raised fist and Kaito unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose. They blinked in surprise.

She snorted and turned to the others, who flinched at her expression. Her rage went away or at least on her face—her eyes were still fiery. "Fuck this shit. I'm going home. I don't even like bowling. Gomen, Tsu-kun." she stated before spinning around on heel and started out; she flung her bowling shoes at the pimple-face boy at the counter.

Tsuna jumped. "Uh! Eli-chan! Wait!"

Gokudera frowned, his face regretful and displeased. "Gomen, Jyuudaime, but I'm leaving too."

"What?" Tsuna paled. Everyone was bailing on him? Then again, he didn't want his friends to suffer. He sighed deeply in defeat to say pathetically afterwards, "Fine. Go. Make sure Eli-chan's okay."

Gokudera made a face, not liking the idea of checking up on Cerelia, but nodded and jogged off—he was happy to escape.

Tsuna groaned. He was too nice...

* * *

"Yo! Renzo! Renzo!" called Gokudera's voice from behind her. Cerelia ignored it though and kept making her way down the street towards home; she was not in the mood for anyone, especially not Gokudera.

Gokudera was persistent, though—as always.

"Yo! Renzo, slow down!"

She didn't. She walked faster.

"Dammit, woman! Slow the fuck down!"

Inwardly groaning, the fifteen-year-old girl slowed down to a stop. With a vacant expression on her young face and annoyance in her eyes, Cerelia peered over her shoulder. Gokudera eventually caught up with her, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Y'know, if you didn't smoke so much, you would be able to run faster and catch up with me." she pointed out.

Panting a little, the pale young man glared at her. "Ur-Urasai, stupid woman."

"Whatever." she rolled her light eyes and walked on, tucking her hands in the back pockets on her skinny jeans.

"Hey! Wait!" Gokudera quickly caught in step with her. Once he was beside her, he fixed his death-stick and tucked his hands in his front pants pockets.

Silence fell after that.

However, Cerelia broke it when curiosity as to why Gokudera was with her and not his precious Tenth got the best of her. "Gokudera, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tsu-kun?" she asked.

"Jyuudaime told me to walk you home. Make sure you get there safely." he announced, his face revealing nothing, but pride that his leader gave him a command. Nonetheless, Cerelia could see something else in his eyes.

A snort emitted from her nose. "Yeah, right. You just wanted to get away from those girls before they mauled you further, you pussy." she shook her head.

"Not true! I'm here because of Jyuudaime's order and that only!" Gokudera said defensively. He made a face when Cerelia gave him a look of disbelief. He huffed and looked away with a scowl, his cheeks slightly pink. "And to get away from those freaks..." he said under his breath, but she heard.

She just curtly nodded and again they walked in silence towards home. A silent walk home. That didn't sound too bad, especially after towards events. When at least that was what Gokudera had thought the plan was until he ultimately noticed that the tall young woman was no longer beside him.

"Huh?" he blinked and looked back to see Cerelia standing a few feet behind him. Her head was hung, so her bangs her shadowing her expression and her fists were clenched at her sides. "Renzo?" he called hesitantly, puzzled.

"Gokudera," she called, her vow low and unreadable. He arched a brow. "Do you...do you think..." She scoffed and shook her head, a hollow laugh escaping her. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Do I think what, Renzo?" Gokudera questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Nothing. Never mind." she said, moving to walk past him.

He grabbed her elbow though to stop her. "No, seriously, Renzo. Do I think what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." she repeated, trying to move onward.

The young man's grip tightened, starting to get annoyed—what was with this girl? "I'm serious. Do I think _what_, Renzo? Ask your damn question already." His voice had a warning tone.

Cerelia was silent.

Gokudera's patience—or what he had of it—was wearing thin. "Renzo!" He shook her arm.

"Do you...do you...think I'm ugly?" she suddenly asked. Her voice was so soft that if he hadn't been right next to her, Gokudera wouldn't have heard her.

His arm dropped. "Wha-What?"

With her arm dropping, Cerelia slowly looked to him a strange expression on her face. Was that vulnerability in her almost amethyst eyes? Gokudera didn't know; it was something he never thought he'd see in Cerelia. Then, again he never thought the other Italian would ask such a thing either.

Had he ever heard her right?

"Do you think I'm ugly?" the redhead repeated, but with more conviction that time, staring straight into his eyes.

She was standing so close and looking at him so intensely, that he had to step back a little, feeling warmth in his cheeks. Was she honestly asking him that? And why?

"Wha-What brought that on?" he choked out, trying to keep his composure. Why had he reacted like that? She was just looking at him and standing near him? Then again, she had never stood so close or looked at him in such a manner—then again, did she really acted like that towards anyone?

Scoffing, Cerelia shook her head, her expression going dry again. "Never mind..." Why did she think he would just give her a simple yes or no instead of making this more embarrassing? She was being stupid anyway. Why did she care what he thought? Why did she care what anyone thought? Foolish. Cerelia was an assassin, not a silly, self-conscious child.

She turned away, but Gokudera caught her wrist. "Is this because Longchamp called you ugly earlier?" There was no mockery, annoyance, or anything that was usually in his voice there. It was genuinely curious. And maybe concerned?

Her eyes, shamefully, avoided his. "...Not just him. Kaito, too..." she mumbled reluctantly.

His brows furrowed. "And you care what they think _because?_" Since when did she care what anyone thought?

She sighed deeply in frustration, her cheeks burning. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand." she tried walking away, but he pulled her back roughly. That caused their chests to brush and her face to warm up, looking up at his serious expression—he didn't seem to notice how close they were.

"Then make me understand, Cerelia." he ordered.

With her bright eyes widening, a soft gasp escaped her lips. Her called her by her first name—a rare thing. He was being serious. "Gokudera..." She frowned and looked away, sighing in defeat. "Kaito said I was too tall and flat, too much of a tomboy. Called me ugly, just like Longchamp."

"So?"

"No one has ever called me pretty, cute, or beautiful." _Except maybe my mother._

"So?"

"...I knew you wouldn't get it." Cerelia scoffed, pulled back her wrist, and started to walk away. "Forget I said anything Gokudera, I'm just being stupid. Let's just go." she grumbled.

"Those dumbasses are blind."

Cerelia froze. With furrowed eyebrows, she slowly turned to look back at him. Gokudera still had a serious expression, but he looked slightly uncomfortable and his cheeks were faintly pink. "E-Excuse me?" Cerelia inquired, wondering if she had heard right.

"I said those dumbasses are blind." He scowled and avoided eye contact, his face becoming redder. "If those guys or anyone can't see something great in fr-front of th-them...th-then, they're f-fuckin' blind." he stammered. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so ridiculous.

"Gokudera, what are you trying to say?" She didn't understand.

His scowled deepened. _What_ was he trying to say? He sounded so foolish and he probably looked like one too. How did this single girl have such an effect on him? She was just some girl.

"Gokudera?"

"...Y-You're not _terrible_ to look at...okay?"

Cocking her head to the side quizzically, the tall girl looked at him oddly. Then, a look of realization crossed her face making her eyes widen slightly and her face to become flushed. Did Gokudera Hayato just called her Cerelia Renzo attractive? Had he just complimented her?

Letting out a light laugh, Cerelia lowered her head and shook it. _This boy..._ He drove her crazy, but he had his moments. Moments that made her heart flutter, her face heat up, and her stomach do flips. She had no idea why or how yet, it brought a small, but genuine smile to her face.

She stepped towards him.

"Gokudera?" she called softly.

"Hai, what?" he snapped in hostility because of embarrassment. He looked to her only to go rigid when he saw she was standing very close to him. His face burned and his breath got caught in his throat, especially when Cerelia raised her head and looked at him with an intense yet, indescribable expression. "R-Renzo?" he managed to choke out.

'Y'know something?" A mere smirk graced her face, her eyes being soft. She gently flicked his forehead making him jump and blink. "You're not so bad looking yourself, _Hayato_." With that, a sincere smile appeared.

A whole lot of blood rushed to the young man's face, burning a bright red and his jaw dropped. He was speechless. Had she just called him attractive? She had complimented him? And had she just called him by his first name?

For some reason, that struck a certain cord within him. He hated when anyone called him Hayato or touched him or got so close—Tsuna was exception, but he never called him Hayato—to him. Yet, when Cerelia did all those things, it made him...was happy the right word? Flattered? Flustered?

Suddenly, a fist met his shoulder. Not hard or painful, but with enough force to snap him out of his stupor and glower at the owner of the punch. Cerelia's expression had returned to normal by then, but her eyes were still tender.

She turned around and started to stroll. "C'mon, Bomber-Boy, let's go home."

Sighing deeply in frustration, Gokudera raked a long-fingered hand through his longish locks. That woman was going to drove him crazy. She went through so many mood swings that he didn't know which side of her was the true one. However, some part of him didn't mind and kind of wanted to figure it out.

But that was for another day.

Smirking a tiny bit, tucking his hands in his pockets, Gokudera followed after her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, REVIEW!


End file.
